Harry Potter and the Mystic Force
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Framed for murder, betrayed by friends, Harry finds himself in a new land meeting with new friends for a battle for both thier worlds. HP/Power Rangers Mystic Force crossover.
1. Dark Beginning

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling. Power Rangers franchise by Saban. I'm poor, don't sue me.

**I can't say where this came from exactly but it seemed a fun idea to play with. I guess I'm a sucker for good versions of the classic "Harry is framed and everyone turns on him" story and this grew out of that. Be warned beforehand that Harry will NOT become an actual Power Ranger. As you can tell, this is mid-way through "Order of the Phoenix." For the PRMF fans, this falls just before Daggeron's arrival into things on the show. All comments welcomed.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dark Beginning**

Pain.

Pain was what filled him now, from his head to his back to his legs. From small aches to burns and it wasn't getting better. Gritting his teeth just reminded him of it but it was the best he could do to keep on going. He had to keep going, it was his only chance.

He heard footsteps and pushed himself off the wall, trying to keep strength within his legs. He had no idea really where he was, he'd lost track of the wandering hallways, the pain blocking out directions and understanding. All that was left was the primal urge to run, to hide, to find a place of safety. Not that such a place was readily available.

The irony was not lost on one Harry Potter. For years, Hogwarts had been a place of safety for him, of sanctuary, a place he found a better home than Privet Drive. But now, that home was a trap, a fortress keeping him inside and in danger.

He adjusted his glasses, cursing under his breath as he saw one lens cracked in half and almost shattered. It was hurting his overall vision and thus his progress through the halls of Hogwarts. He did his best to ignore it and get back to running. His chest burned with the breaths he was taking but he had to keep going.

As he heard the voices and he did his best to move on, his mind was whirling, able only to focus on the images of the last half hour. The thirty minutes that had marred his life forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In retrospect, the fact it was overcast when the predictions had been for sunny and clear really should have been a warning sign. But, as so often, Harry missed what was right in front of him and was paying for it.

His routine had been what it usually was for this time of day. After completing his regular classes and studies, he'd make his way down the halls to the private room for training the students. He was pleased at how well things were going as everyone was showing real progress with the spells and how to protect themselves. It was certainly better than with that fool Umbridge.

Harry had heard a lot of talk from his uncle about the idiocies of politicians but had never understood it until now. It baffled Harry that Fudge could be so obsessed with his public image and his position that he refused to even consider Voldemort's return. That was bad enough but putting Umbridge in to spread his word just made it all the easier for Voldemort to gain power. There were times, not often but times, where Harry wondered if this world of wizards deserved to be saved.

He brushed those thoughts aside. Upset at his leaders was one thing, agreeing with the man who killed his parents quite another. He had busy work ahead and it was time he got started with it. He came to the hidden doorway, glancing around to see if anyone was watching him. Harry made the familiar incantation and watched it slowly slide open. He stepped in…

And walked straight into a very hard fist.

Harry stumbled back, shocked less by the pain in his jaw and more the unexpectedness of it. He stumbled and felt himself fall to the floor, automatically reaching to rub his chin. He felt a trickle of blood by his lip and shook his head to try and clear it. He glanced up and his eyes widened as he saw his attacker. "Ron?!"

Ron Weasley stood before Harry, his eyes are red as his hair. His best friend's face was twisted into a rage Harry had never seen before. "You bastard," he spat down.

"Ron, what-----" Harry barely had time to avoid the kick aimed at his ribs. He rolled around, wondering what in the hell was going on. He saw Hermione coming toward him and frowned. "Hermione, what's gotten into Ron?"

There was a blur and then another shot of pain across the left side of his face. It took Harry a moment to process that Hermione Granger had indeed just slapped him. The fact of the blow pained him more than the shot himself as she too appeared more enraged than he'd ever seen her before, her eyes almost tearful. "How could you?" she whispered. "How?"

"How…what?" Harry got to his feet, wincing and rubbing his face. He saw more of the students piling out of the room, the majority of them with the same looks of anger as on the faces of Hermione and Ron. The exceptions were Neville Longbottom, who looked stunned but uncertain, and Luna Lovegood, who appeared utterly calm.

"All that talk," Ron hissed. "All that…rot about You Know Who Coming Back and you're the one we should have been worried about!"

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Harry demanded as he got to his feet. He saw that several of the students had their wands out and pointed at him, their expressions showing they were ready to use them. That convinced him not to go for his own wand, not that he'd use it on his own friends.

He heard footsteps and whirled to see several teachers coming toward him, led by Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Servus Snape. Snape appeared actually concerned but Minerva was wearing a hard expression on her face. Dolores Umbridge had a smile like the cat who ate the canary which worried Harry immensely. "Professor," he spoke up. "I don't know what is…"

"Silence."

The cold hard voice struck Harry like a thunderclap. He could never remember Dumbledore raising his voice to him but now the old man was bristling with actual anger, a far cry from the kindly professor Harry knew. More than anything, that was hitting Harry, letting him know the situation was a lot more severe than he imagined.

"Albus," Snape said carefully. "Perhaps we should take this to your office."

Dumbledore ignored him as he fixed Harry with a gaze colder than he thought the Headmaster capable of, forcing Harry to step back. "Mr. Potter," he spoke flatly. "To say I am disappointed is a massive understatement."

"Professor," Harry stammered. "What is going on?"

"The Aurors should be here soon," Minerva said flatly.

"Aurors?" Harry started. "For what?"

"To take your sorry ass to Azkaban, I hope," Ron snapped.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Harry snapped.

"Maybe I can explain," came the last voice Harry thought he'd hear. He was frozen for a moment before turning his head to the young man who stepped around Dumbledore. The man crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow. "I bet you never expected to see me again, did you, Potter?"

Harry was too frozen with shock to nod in reply. If he could have, he would have given a sign to indicate that, yes, he had never expected to see Cedric Diggory alive again.

He appeared the same as when Harry last saw him, if a bit thinner, his clothes dirty as if from long-time wear. It took a moment to realize that it was the same clothes Cedric had been wearing when he was killed that night in the graveyard when Voldemort returned. Cedric's expression was hard as he gazed at the stunned Harry.

It took Harry a few moments to work his jaw and force wetness back into his throat enough to croak "How?"

"Oh, it wasn't easy," Cedric muttered as he rubbed his shoulder. "Not after what you did to me."

"I…did?" Harry said.

"It's time to drop the act, Potter," Umbridge declared. "Cedric's told us everything. How you ambushed him after you were teleported to the graveyard after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. How you and some Deatheater accomplices used your magics to create a fake corpse to fool everyone and return with it so you could spread your tales of You Know Who returning."

Harry simply stared, his mind unable to accept that. "I'm…what?" He let out a short laugh of disbelief. "And you believe that? You believe this…" He pointed to Diggory. "Is Cedric? He died, I saw it!"

"We did not believe it either," Dumbledore stated in a flat voice. "But we have tested him carefully and he is indeed Cedric." His eyes narrowed. "Which means we must believe in what he says."

"What he…" Harry shook his head. "I don't believe this…"

"I don't believe you!" Hermione cried out. She stormed forward, her eyes tearful with anger. "After all we've done, all we've trusted you, you used us! You used our fear of You Know Who to forge this army of yours to help your goals!"

"My goals?" Harry said, jarred by her venom. "Hermione, you know me…"

"We thought we did," she hissed. "But the Harry we knew would never have killed Hagrid."

His heart stopped and his head went light. He swayed as he swallowed. "Hagrid…Hagrid is dead?"

Ron snorted. "Oh, like you don't know. Cedric went to him first once he escaped and you killed him, trying to keep him quiet."

"You would have killed me too," Cedric said. "If I hadn't run."

_A nightmare. I'm having a horrible, horrible nightmare. I need to wake up, I need to wake up, I need to wake up. _Harry rubbed his temples. "I didn't…I didn't…"

"Give me your wand, Potter," Dumbledore said flatly, extending his hand. "Go along quietly and we shall make this as simple as possible."

Harry stared at his hand, then at his face, seeing nothing of the kind professor he knew there. He looked around and in the faces of his friends he saw only anger and hatred. Only Neville seemed softer, the young man giving a slow shake of the head. Whether it was to tell Harry he didn't believe this or that Harry should not fight, he wasn't sure.

What he was sure of was that if he did this, if he just surrendered, there was a very good chance he'd never see the outside of Azkaban again. He knew Sirius would believe him but he wasn't sure how much help he could be. Taking a deep breath, Harry made his choice.

"_Incendrio!"_

The tip of his wand blasted out a streak of flame that drove everyone back. In that moment, Harry turned and began to ran as fast as he could, bowling down Umbridge, not caring about her cries of surprise as he ran.

And ran and ran on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry banged through the door and into the fresh air of the castle grounds. He gave thanks that they hadn't thought to seal the doors up as he gazed about to get his bearings. He was on the East Side, a distance away from the main exits, the forest spread out before him.

He glanced behind him as he kept running forward, trying to think of his next move. He had no idea how long he might be able to keep going without being found out. He was sure the whole school must be alerted to this now and he knew the Aurors were on their way. At the moment, however, running was his only option.

His foot hit something, almost causing him to stumble onto his face. He managed to keep his balance as he looked down to see an object sitting on the ground. It was one of his own bags from his room, nicely packed with a small phoenix figurine sitting on top with a note attached. Frowning, Harry picked it up and glanced at the note.

_**Portkey is open for one minute. Seek out Rootcore for aid. Good luck, Potter.**_

Harry's frown deepened as he tired to think who could have left this for him. The sound of yells and footsteps got his attention and he turned his head to see shadows coming from the doorway. He looked down at the portkey and bit his lip. It was possible this was a trap but then again, his prospects really weren't that bright anyway. Grabbing the case with one hand, he clutched the figurine with the other, closing his eyes and taking a breath.

And in a bright flash of light, Harry Potter vanished to parts unknown.


	2. Hard Arrival

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

**Hard Arrival**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry let out a loud gasp as he felt himself landing onto the ground. He winced as he rose up, shuffling off his robe to rise up, alert. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings. He appeared to be in a forest of some sort, the air nice and clear. He realized he was no longer at Hogwarts as the sun was up and the forest allowed plenty of light to flow around.

Harry sighed, letting out the tension that had been filling his body. He sat on a nearby rock as he tried to gather his thoughts and feelings. Absently, he opened the bag to examine the contents.

He recognized his invisibility cloak along with a change of clothing. He was surprised to see the scrapbook of photos of his parents which he had left in his room in there as well. Aside from that, there wasn't much else except for a couple of spell books and a few vials of ingredients. It was almost as if someone packed this for him knowing he'd need to take a bag quickly.

That made no sense but then again neither did any of this. Harry sat back as his mind tried to focus on what had happened. Cedric was dead. He knew that, he'd seen him die, he'd seen him killed right before his eyes. And yet now he was back and was accusing Harry of being behind it all with no mention of Voldemort.

So what was going on? Was this an imposter? No, no, Dumbledore would have checked that carefully. Yet Harry had seen Cedric killed and even if that wasn't really him why would Cedric claim Harry had been behind it all?

It made Harry's head hurt thinking about it all. He leaned back on the rock as he tired to figure out what this all meant. Assuming that Cedric was believed, that meant others would now assume Voldemort was not alive again and Harry was the one trying to organize forces. Harry started as he realized that by the time Skeeter was done, the wizarding world would be convinced _he _was the next Dark Lord.

That was, of course, insane. Then again, so was Harry and Herimone believing in all this. That after all they'd been through, his two best friends would just turn on him like that hurt Harry more than anything. He thought they trusted him and believed him enough not to turn on him with so little evidence. Apparently, he was wrong and that just made the situation worse.

He rubbed his temples as he stood up. This whole situation was too much to handle right now. He needed to find out where he was and get his bearings before he could deal with it all. He glanced at the note and frowned. Another mystery to add to the pile was who left this for him. It couldn't have been Sirius, he'd have called Harry by name. But he couldn't figure out who else would be helping him. Shrugging, he hefted the bag on his shoulder and began to walk through the woods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rootcore…Rootcore…" Harry muttered. "Too much to put a bloody map on this?" He put the piece of paper back into his pocket and tried to pick up his pace. He'd been walking for an hour but the forest appeared unending and he had no idea what direction he was going in. Hell, he had no idea where he even was. The sun was starting to set which meant things would be even more difficult to get around soon.

He was passing by a large stump when he heard something behind him. He paused and slowly turned around, searching the bushes nearby. His hand reached to grip at his wand, his body tense, his senses as alert as possible.

"Hiya."

Harry yelped and spun around, his wand aimed at the figure who had snuck up behind him. The figure likewise let out a yell of fear as he stumbled back. Harry took a few breaths to still his racing heart as he took in the intruder. He was short and dressed in rather grubby clothing of pants, a dark vest and jacket and a cap on top of a patch of unruly hair. His pointed ears were covered with warts, as was his large and pointed nose. He managed a smile, showing off a mouth of broken, misshapen, yellowed and even missing teeth. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Who…who are you?" Harry managed to gasp out.

"Oh, I'm Phineas," the troll said with a smile. "Nice to meet ya."

"Um…Harry."

The troll frowned. "No, Phineas."

"No, no, I'm Harry. That's my name."

"Oh, nice to meet ya, Harry!" Phineas beamed. "Sorry, was just on a walk, taking in the sights and such." He held up a basket. "Also hunting eggs."

Harry looked at the basket and wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Um, they're all rotten." He looked closer. "Except that one."

"Ooops, thanks!" Phineas took the one good egg and tossed it aside. "Almost got that mixed in."

Harry blinked before shaking his head. "Um, well, I, ah, really am just arrived here." He looked around. "In fact, not really sure where I am."

"Oh, lost?" Phineas nodded. "Yeah, that happens to me a lot." He paused and looked around. "In fact, right now, I think I'm lost."

Harry bit his lip as he tried to hold in his patience. "Do you know where I can find a place called Rootcore?"

Phineas' eyes brightened. "Oh, yeah, I know it!"

Harry waited a few moments, watching Phineas nod before speaking. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yep, I do."

Another pause followed and Harry felt like he was having a conversation with Dooby. "Where is it?" he asked, trying not to grit his teeth.

"Oh, um, kinda hard to tell. Like I said, I'm lost."

Harry closed his eyes in pain before opening them. "Can you at least…give me a hint?"

Phineas tapped his long nose for a few moments, his eyes crossed in thought. He put a finger to his tongue and held it up as if testing the wind before pointing over Harry's shoulder. "I'm gonna say…that way."

Harry nodded. "Thank you. Um…nice to meet you."

"Same to you!" Phineas grinned. "Good luck!"

Harry just shook his head as he walked on, wondering if this was a good sign or bad for his time in wherever he was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry had never been the most athletic of children and thus a long hike like this wasn't improving his mood any. He was grateful it was a cool day to keep him from sweating but the long march was reminding him that he hadn't eaten in hours. He was heading around a large tree when he heard noises ahead. He knelt down to peer closely to try and see what it was.

His eyes widened behind his glasses as he took in the bizarre scene before him. There were a dozen figures crawling about, resembling men in torn brown robes and hoods with black gloves and silver belts. They scurried about, many holding large double-edged swords as they searched for something Harry couldn't see.

It was the figure in the center that got Harry's attention. He was tall and clad in a massive suit of blue armor with spiked spots about it, his lower half also in blue armor with spiked knees and large boots. A golden belt was around his waist but seemed built into the armor and a golden embalm was upon his chest that looked like a twisted bat. One each shoulder stuck out a large silver spike and his head was covered completely in a dark helmet. It was faceless with no mouth, just a black faceplate with a silver spot by the mouth and a triangle of blue around the eyes. One hand was clasped around a large triangular shield was a blue and silver bat design that had a large sword slide into it.

The figure gazed about and a large voice boomed from the helmet. "Faster, you fools! Find the jewel or I'll have you all carved into meat for the Master's hounds!" The robed figures stepped up their actions, searching bushes and trees. Harry shivered as he watched. He had no idea what these things were but he knew darkness when he felt it and it was coming in waves from them…especially their leader.

As if he heard Harry's thoughts, the figure turned his helmet around, scanning the nearby trees. Harry froze, doing his best to keep as still as possible. He wished he'd thought of putting on his invisibility cloak but it was a bit too late for that now. He held his breath as the armored knight moved toward his spot.

In a quick motion, the man pulled his sword free of the shield and sliced it toward the bush Harry was in. With a yelp, Harry fell backward, feeling the wind of the blade inches from his face. He scurried back, trying to keep a hold on his bag even as the armored figure came toward him. "Who are you?" he demanded, his voice laced with savage anger.

Harry felt his hand grip his wand and point it out. "_Stupefy!" _A blast of light shone out from it. With a speed that belied the bulkiness of his armor, the knight raised his shield to block the bolt, the energy dissipating into the air. It did give Harry the time to get to his feet and start to run.

"After him!" the knight called out and Harry heard the odd cries of those creatures as they rushed after him. He picked up his pace, leaping over logs and branches as he tried to put as much distance as he could before his pursuers. Once again, Harry found himself running for his life but this time he felt the stakes were much higher somehow.

He was turning a corner when his foot caught a snarled branch and made him trip. His bag went sprawling as he gasped in pain. He rolled about to get back to his feet only to have one of the robed figures leap at him, snarling as he swung a blade at his head. Harry barely dodged it only to have another figure tackle him down. They rolled about, Harry pushing the creature back as he tried to run but was tackled by another and another and another.

Harry found himself on his back, held down as the knight came forward, his blade pointed right at Harry's throat. "I gave you a chance," he hissed. "But you interfered in matters beyond you." He raised his sword up, Harry struggling but unable to break free of the holds on him. He stared at the dark blade as he reached its arc and then began to swing downward…

A blast of white light flowed over his head, striking the knight dead on. The figure cried out, more in surprise than in pain, as he was knocked backward. The creatures seemed as surprised as Harry, even more so when a wind blew out of nowhere to send them flying away. Harry tried to roll back to his feet but felt something strike him in the back of the head. He stumbled and fell, holding it, his vision blurry as his senses reeled.

Glancing up, Harry tried to focus his eyes but his head hurt too much to concentrate. He saw a figure in white attacking the creatures and seeming to drive them back. Then merciful blackness took him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sound of a tweeting bird echoed in Harry's ears as he woke up. He sat up slowly, wincing as he felt his head. It took him a moment to realize his glasses were off and he looked about, taking a moment to feel them at a table next to him. Slipping them on, he took in his new surroundings.

He was lying in a small bed in what appeared to be a large room with almost entirely wooden settings. A small set of stairs led to a raised section with what looked like a crystal ball set on a stand with various glowing symbols around it. Light was set from a series of fixtures circling the room and a large multicolored pane window in a raised corner. One wall contained five brooms, each set before a stand with a glowing color: Yellow, red, green, blue and pink.

Harry slowly stood up and looked about with curiosity. He saw various volumes of books scattered about with a large shelf on one side packed with more. A large pot bubbled nearby a bench filled with various labeled bottles. He also saw a desk containing a computer of all things. Despite its strangeness, Harry couldn't help but feel a bit peaceful as he took it all in.

"Ah, you're awake."

Harry whirled about to see a woman who had suddenly appeared behind him. She appeared to be in her forties but was very attractive with red hair cascading in curls around her shoulders. She was clad in a pair of white britches and a dark white shirt laced up in the front with a shawl that flowed into white sleeves upon her arms and backward like a cape. While impressive, her face was set in a nice smile that, combined with her deep brown eyes, instantly set Harry at ease.

"Um, hello," Harry said as he looked about. "I'm…Harry. Harry Potter." Only when he was done speaking did he realize the dangers of giving his real name. However, she didn't appear to recognize it in the slightest but simply nodded her head to him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter. I am the sorceress Udonna. Welcome to Rootcore."


	3. First Meeting

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

**First Meetings**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rootcore?" Harry started. "I was looking for you! Well, I mean, not you specifically but I was told to come here for safety."

"Told?" Udonna asked. "By whom?"

"Ah…to tell the truth, I'm not really sure," Harry said with a frown. "It was a letter really and I wasn't quite in the mood to question who sent it."

Udonna nodded slowly as she looked him over. "You are a wizard, I can tell that. And a brave one to survive a battle with Koragg."

"Who?" Harry frowned before brightening. "Oh, was that who that knight thing was?"

Udonna nodded. "Indeed. A dark and twisted warrior in service to a master more evil than you can imagine."

"I can imagine a lot, trust me," Harry muttered.

Udonna frowned and was about to ask what he meant when a figure burst into the room. "Udonna! Udonna…Oh!" She stopped short as she saw Harry. She appeared to be young, a teenager not that much older than Harry was. Her dark blond hair fell around her pretty face and she was clad in a patchwork-like dress. "Um, hello."

Udonna smiled. "Harry Potter, meet Clare, my apprentice."

"Nice to meet you," Harry politely said.

"Hi," Clare said as she leaned in toward Udonna. "Um, where'd he come from?" Her attempt at a whisper was poor to say the least.

"A question I was going to ask myself." Udonna turned to Harry. "Well?"

Harry rubbed at his head. "It's…sort of a long story."

Udonna gave him a warm smile. "As it happens, I rather enjoy long stories."

Harry took a deep breath and began. It took quite a while for him to start with the day the first owl came to his acceptance to Hogwarts, the Stone, the Chamber, Sirius, the Triwizard Tournament and up to the events leading to his escape. He finally finished and took a long drink of tea to soothe his throat.

Udonna's face was filled with sympathy while Clare just stared in amazement at it all. "Wow," she whispered. "That's…amazing!"

"Not quite the word I'd pick right now," Harry muttered. He looked about. "Whoever left me the portkey told me to come here for sanctuary. But frankly, I've never heard of any 'Rootcore' before."

"I'm not that surprised," Udonna said. "We tend to stay out of the way of the main human wizarding world. We really have our own problems."

Harry frowned. "Problems? What do you mean? And you talk like you're not part of the same magical world."

"In a way…we are not." Udonna stood up slowly and began to pace as she spoke. "What I am about to tell you may very well go against your preconceived notions of what magic is, Harry. However, I believe it is quite important for you to believe it." As Harry slowly nodded, she went on. "The world of magic is divided into various…sections for lack of a better term. The one you know is the one where wizards live just under the cover of the regular humans, the 'muggles' as you term them. But there is another realm of magic, Harry and that is the realm you are in now."

She spread her hands around. "This forest is linked to a human town named Briarwood. Long ago, a great battle was held between the forces of good and evil. It..was not an easy battle." Her eyes clouded with painful memories. "The side of good lost many great warriors that day but their sacrifice was not in vain. They managed to defeat the evil wizard and his armies and seal them away beneath the ground for eternity. The magical energies unleashed sealed the forest away from the human world by a dimensional shield. And as I'm sure you are aware, humans are too willing to let anything they do not believe in be classified as magical."

Harry had to admit that was right as Udonna continued. "For many years, I have lived here at Rootcore, protecting the magical forces and beings here. For a prophecy was foretold long ago that evil would arise and five warriors would come to fight them off. The Mystic Force."

"More prophecies," Harry sighed. "I really don't like prophecies."

"I know," Clare said. "I mean, they're always so vague and using old and fancy words and you just want to go 'come on, give us the truth already!'" She became aware of Udonna staring at her coolly and backed up. "Um, sorry."

Shaking her head, Udonna turned back to Harry. "As I was saying, recently, that time has come. The seals have been broken and the forces of evil have arisen with Koragg their key agent on this plane. Fortunately, the other part of the prophecy has also come true. The Mystic Warriors have come and aided in keeping the evil back."

"Good to know," Harry said. "What's this have to do with my wizarding?"

Udonna smiled at him. "What it means, Harry is that the power of this magical world is far, far greater than anything your community can create. As bad as this Lord Voldemort may be, he is nothing compared to the horrors we must fight."

Harry's eyes bugged out at that. "I…I find that hard to believe. I mean, I've seen the power Voldemort has and he's incredibly twisted."

"Perhaps," Udonna allowed. "But he is still human. The beings we fight are most decidedly not."

Harry rubbed his head. "I still can't believe that it's so bad."

"Believe it," Clare quickly said.

Harry frowned. "But if it's so bad, why would our wizards not be concerned about it?"

Udonna sighed as approached a large book on a shelf and paged through it. "I'm not sure if you are aware, Harry but the fact is that your wizarding community can be somewhat…short-sighted."

Harry had to smile at that. "I do know a bit about that."

Udonna nodded. "Then you are aware that too often, these people can be tied too much in their own affairs to notice the true power and danger. It's because of this that your wizards tend to be more limited in magic, unable to tap into its true potential."

That got Harry's interest. "What do you mean?"

Udonna gazed at the book as she spoke. "Magic is a delicate power, Harry. The veins and currents of it run throughout your world in different ways and are only accessible by certain people. But in some places and with some people, it is simply stronger and easier to tap into. Your world, your section of wizards, are unable to do it as greatly as others can." She let a soft smile come to her lips. "They, of course, are utterly unaware of this. I'm sure even this Dumbledore of yours believes he is able to control magic better than anyone when the truth is many novices across the world are able to tap into greater power."

Hearing that the greatest wizard of his time was, for all intents and purposes, a novice was enough to send Harry's mind reeling. He licked his lips and shook his head in disbelief. "I…I can't believe that."

"I thought you might not," Udonna said. "However, we shall have time to talk about this later. Given your…situation, you should stay here for now, for your own safety."

Harry was surprised at the offer but nodded. "I guess I don't really have many options right now." He sighed as he slowly stood up. "Um, is there anywhere I can, ah, wash up or something? I've gotten a bit grubby."

"Down the hallway and to the right," Udonna said, pointing behind him. "Your clothes will be cleaned by the time you're done." Harry gave her a grateful smile before walking off.

Clare watched him go and then moved toward Udonna. "Um, can we trust him?"

"He is a wizard, Clare, and one who needs our aid," her mentor stated.

"Yes, but…"

"He also has a purpose to play in our world as well as his," Udonna said. "I am not wholly certain what that is as of yet but I know it was not mere chance that brought him here."

"No, it was a note from someone he doesn't know," Clare pointed out. "Oooh, I just remembered why I was coming to see you. One of those gem thingys Koragg was looking for? I think I found a trace on it."

Udonna was instantly alert as she moved quickly to the large crystal ball on the stand and stared into it. She watched the swirling images before nodding. "I must investigate. Stay here and make sure Harry is treated well." With a snap of her fingers, she vanished in a flash of light.

Clare sighed as she walked off, snapping her own fingers to no effect. "Gotta learn how she does that…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While not wholly solving his problem, Harry had to admit he felt better after a nice warm bath, even if it was in a wooden tub. As promised, his clothes were laid out, all cleaned as if fresh from the dryer. He slid them back on as he began to walk toward the main chamber of the building. His mind was still dealing with all that happened from the accusations to learning of this new magical realm.

His face fell as he suddenly remembered Hagrid. In all the madness, he hadn't had time to think of the gentle giant and his apparent death. It didn't seem real to him yet, not until he saw the body. The idea of that friendly man, the first friend he'd had in the magical world, being silenced just seemed impossible for him.

He wiped at his eyes behind his glasses, trying to keep his emotions in check for now. It wouldn't do to break out crying before Udonna, especially after the kindness she'd shown him. Later…later, he could deal with it. With all of it.

He sat down beside the large book and paged through it. Most of the pages were blank but he saw some nice drawings there and writing in a language he couldn't make out. He was peering over it when the large door on one side opened to allow a group of people to enter.

"All I'm saying, is that it was an easy mistake," claimed the man in the lead, a handsome boy Harry's age with dark hair and an easygoing smile. The others appeared to be his age and it took Harry a moment to realize that they all wore basically the same outfit of a pair of jeans, tennis shoes and a black cape with an odd symbol and trimmings of certain colors. In this case the speaker, whose voice carried an odd accent, was wearing green.

"Easy mistake?" asked the boy following him who had dark hair and tanned skin with handsome features and a red color to his cloak. "Mixing firework powder into the ingredients was an easy mistake?"

"Blame Chip, he was the one who labeled the bottles!" The other boy motioned to the third male who had yellow to his cape with oddly matched his reddish-blond hair. The boy seemed insulted by this. "Hey, I was in a hurry, I just had to initial them."

"So you figured FP was enough to tell us?" This was from one of the two girls whose cape was laced in pink. She was attractive with short dark hair cut over her ears that had a streak of white dyed into it. Following her was another girl, slightly shorter, also pretty with long black hair and a patient expression. "Like we'd know the difference between firework powder and fugart powder?"

"See, honest mistake," the first man said with a nod. He stopped in place as his eyes fell on Harry, causing everyone else to run into him from behind. They all paused as they looked up and took him in.

"Hi?" Harry said carefully.

"Who are you?" the boy in red demanded in a hard tone. "How'd you get in here?"

"Um," Harry started only to have all five pull out what looked to be devices similar to those portable phones Dudley's friends had. However, all five were pointed like wands and aimed right at Harry.

"Tell us how you got in here," the leader demanded. "And where's Udonna?"

As he was seized by a feeling of déjà vu, all Harry could do was take in their accents and think one thing.

_Wonderful. The one thing as bad as Deatheaters. Americans._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next (assuming you want me to continue): Harry meets the Mystic Force. All comments welcomed. **


	4. Mistaken Meetings

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

**Mistaken Meetings**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry swallowed as he saw the suspicious faces before him along with the wands. He glanced at his own wand which was with his bag across the room, too far to reach for. He looked back to the others, their leader still angry. "We want answers, pal!" he yelled.

"Hold on," the other dark-haried youth said. "Let me try talking to him." He stepped forward and pasted on a bright smile. "Hi. I'm Xander. How you doing?"

"I've had better days," Harry dryly stated. He could see the others still suspicious, especially the one girl with the multi-colored hair.

"Well, my mates and me are a bit upset to find someone in our hangout," Xander stated. "So, how's about you just tell us what's what?"

"Hell with that, let's just beat it out of him," the pink-garbed girl growled out.

The look in her eyes was enough to make Harry decide that he needed to defend himself. He held up his hands and swallowed. "Now, listen, I'm not looking for trouble…"

Without warning, his wand flew across the room and landed into his hand. Harry stared at it, baffled as to how that had happened. "He's got a weapon!" the leader called out. Instinctively, Harry pointed his wand and yelled "_Petrificus Totalus!" _

A grey streak fired out and the leader dodged it, the bolt striking the long-haired girl behind him. She gasped out as she felt her limbs start to stiffen up and become immobile. "Oh, not again," she managed to get out before she was locked in place by the spell.

"Sis!" the other girl yelled before glaring at Harry, who had just realized he'd stepped in it nicely. Harry yelped as he ducked the bolt of energy that came from her…wand for lack of a better term and rolled to his feet. "_Stupefy!" _he called out, sending another bolt flying out toward the group. The others ducked away from it so it struck a wall.

The yellow-clad youth got up to fire a bolt at Harry who managed to duck it. He rose to fire off another bolt which was also dodged, these teens showing far greater speed than he had anticipated. Harry took a deep breath as he stood up. "Now, listen. I have been having a very, very, very bloody bad day! I didn't want this but if you won't listen…"

"Listen to this!" the girl yelled as she fired a blazing bolt at his head. Harry dodged it and sent out a replying shot that hit her square in the chest, sending her tumbling back toward the others, scattering them.

The leader rolled on the floor and reached under his cloak. "We need some extra help!" he called out as he pulled out what looked like a golden lamp and started rubbing. A plume of smoke emerged from it and revealed…

_Oh. You. Have got. To be bloody kidding me._

The figure was about the same size as the others and was, basically, a giant white cat with an oversized head marked by a large smile. It appeared to be wrapped in an elaborate outfit, black with gold trimming and red gems set about it and a golden headcap in the middle of his scalp with a long red band flowing from it to the large golden collar rising around his neck. It seemed annoyed as he turned to the man holding the lamp. "What? I was in the middle of a really good book."

"Jenji, we need help!" the red-clad youth said as he pointed to Harry. The cat turned to see the boy staring in disbelief at him, wand still pointed out. "What? Him?"

"Jenji, hurry up!"

The cat shrugged and turned to Harry. "Hi, name's Jenji. So, what's your story?"

"Jenji, we meant stop him!"

"All right, all right!" The cat shook his head at Harry. "Humans, they never get to have to spell these things out to me." He waved his hands at Harry who felt himself lifted up, his wand pulled from his hand and floating near him. Harry tried to struggle but the magic held him tight as the others began to move forward, their expressions harder than ever.

"What is going on here?" Everyone turned to see Udonna standing in the doorway to the room, hands on hips and a stern expression on her face.

"Um…it was their fault!" Jenji said, pointing at the teens.

"He started it!" the red-haired boy said, pointing at the levitating Harry.

"Jenji, put him down," Udonna said and the sternness of her tone persuaded the cat to wave his hands, letting Harry land hard on the ground. He winced as he started to pick himself up as Udonna gazed around. "What is wrong with Madison?"

"Oh, um, that would be me," Harry stated. He moved to pick up his wand and waved it toward the long-haired girl. She gasped as she came back to mobility, stumbling forward, the other girl moving to help her.

"Udonna, we came in and found him here," the leader of the group said, pointing at Harry. "We thought he was an intruder, then he pulled out that wand."

"You were accusing me first!" Harry protested. "I was defending myself!"

"You petrified my sister!" the girl with the white streak called out. "She already got turned to stone once, that was enough!"

Udonna clapped her hands for silence. "We shall discuss that later. For now, I believe introductions are best." She motioned to Harry. "This is Harry Potter, a wizard from England here for sanctuary." She turned to Harry. "Harry, while it is not the meeting I wished, allow me to introduce the Mystic Force Power Rangers."

She pointed to the dark haried man in the lead. "This is Nick, the Red Ranger, the team leader." Her eyes narrowed. "Who should be setting a good example for the rest." As he looked away with chagrin, Udonna nodded toward Xander. "Xander, the Green Ranger. That is Chip, the Yellow Ranger." The red-haired youth waved to Harry.

Turning to the two girls, Udonna spoke. "This is Madison, the Blue Ranger and her sister, Vida, the Pink Ranger." The two girls both gave Harry dark gazes that made him look away with shame.

"Finally," Udonna turned to the cat. "This is Jenji, a genie who aids us from time to time." Again, her eyes narrowed. "Although that should not include attacking without knowing the proper circumstances."

"Hey, they hold the lamp, they tell me to do something, I gotta do it!" the cat protested. "It's in the Genie Code of Conduct!"

"And since when have you been known for good conduct?" There was the tiniest bit of humor in Udonna's words.

"Hold on," Nick said, peering at Harry. "Sanctuary for what?"

Harry sighed. "Do I have to go through the whole thing again?"

"It will make a good distraction while the Rangers clean up the mess around here," Udonna said, glancing to her charges. "Without the magic." The groans of the teens told Harry that this was not Hogwarts at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took Harry a bit longer to get through his story the second time around, mostly as the Rangers kept interrupting for questions on some of the things of his world he took for granted. Apparently, their knowledge of giants, goblins and the rest were rather low. However, like Udonna, they did not seem that impressed by tales of Voldemort's power, making Harry realize whatever forces they battled were quite powerful in their own right. Jenji had returned to his lamp, grumbling over the interruption and saying something about continuing his reading. Harry was rather glad to see him go as things were odd enough without dealing with a talking cat genie.

"So, basically, all your friends think you committed this horrible crime and you're on the run?" Madison asked. Having calmed down a bit, she struck Harry as a bright girl and more reasonable than her sister with a kind tone to her voice.

Harry nodded. "That's it in a nutshell."

"Big nutshell," Chip noted as he swept up another batch of dust into a dustpan.

Nick was still looking at Harry with suspicion. "It still sounds off that you'd just happen to come here."

"I didn't choose it," Harry pointed out. "Someone left me the key and I wasn't in the mood to question where it came from."

"Harry is a guest, Rangers," Udonna said, her tone hardening a bit. "And I find it troubling your first instinct upon seeing him was to treat him as an enemy."

"Well, we found him alone in your house and no one was around," Nick protested.

"I am not happy with that attitude," Udonna stated. "Or that you used magic that way or you were so quick to call on Jenji for aid."

Harry felt oddly embarrassed at having caused the Rangers such problems. "Udonna, if I may, it was my fault as much as theirs. I did pull my wand out and I suppose I could have been seen as threatening."

"Perhaps," Udonna allowed. She sighed. "Very well, fault on both sides then. We shall deal with that later. For now, we must figure out Harry's situation."

"Are you sure they won't come looking for him here?" Chip asked.

Udonna shook her head. "As I told Harry, his wizarding community is more secular. They will not think of checking for him here. Even if they do, the magics of the forest will make it difficult to detect him."

Harry cleared his throat. "Not that I'm ungrateful and all because this seems like a nice home. But I really don't fancy having to hide out here for the rest of my life."

"You will not," Udonna was quick to assure him. "We will find out the truth soon, I promise you." She glanced about. "Where is Clare?"

Right on cue, the girl came in hefting a large basket. "Hi, sorry, was out for a walk, hi guys, I miss anything?"

Harry stared at the object in the basket before turning to the others. "That…is an egg, right?"

"A dragon egg," Clare said with some excitement. "The guys found it, brought it over and I've been trying to hatch it."

Any other day that might sound odd but the way this was going, Harry just decided it was best to just roll with it. He glanced over the outfits of the teens and smiled. "I see you have to wear robes as well."

"It's linked to our powers," Madison said.

"Powers?" Harry's ears perked up at that.

"Oh yeah, it's so cool!" Chip said with excitement. "It's sort of like each of us represents an element and we can control it. Like me, I can use lightning!"

"Lightning," Harry said blankly.

"And electricity," Chip said. "Xander can control wood, tree branches and all that and Nick can use fire!"

Harry had to admit to being impressed as he glanced at the two girls. "And you two?"

"Water for me," Madison said. "And sis here can control winds, even turn herself into a tornado." She giggled. "A pink tornado."

"I hate pink," Vi answered Harry's confused look. "And yes, I'm aware of the irony."

Harry shook his head. "And I thought my 11th birthday was the oddest day of my life. This has that beat hands down."

"Wait until you see Briarwood," Chip said, still sounding excited. "That's such a fun city!"

"Chip," Udonna said in that stern tone. "Harry is to stay here for now. I do not want him risking being discovered by going into Briarwood. There is danger, not only from his people but also from Necrolai."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"This vampire queen," Nick explained. "We blew away her boss, Morticon…well, Clare helped us do that."

Harry had to stare at the young girl who blushed. "Ah, I was sort of on this power trip at the time but that was temporary."

"So we defeated Morticon," Nick went on. "But it seems Necrolai has taken over aiding her Master trying to waste us."

"She tries anything, I'll feed her those wings," Vida snapped with a flush of anger.

"Excuse her," Madison told Harry. "Necrolai tried to turn her into a vampire."

Harry rubbed at his head which for once was in pain without his scar glowing. "I don't mean any offense but this really is a lot to process at once."

"We know the feeling," Xander said with a smile. "Don't worry, we'll have time to explain it all later."

Harry paused as a thought him. "Udonna. Before, I called my wand to my hand but…I've never done that before, never been taught or anything. It just…happened. I wanted it and it came to me."

Udonna seemed both interested and troubled. "This is a place of great magic, Harry. It is possible you tapped into that in such a source with the circumstances dire for you."

Harry nodded. "I guess that's it." He rose up. "I'm sorry but is there something to eat? I'm famished."

"Oh, I'll show you the kitchen!" Clare said. "Don't worry, I spent all day cooking it myself!" It was probably best Harry didn't see the winces and looks of panic on the faces of the Rangers as they left.

Nick waited until they were gone before turning to Udonna. "There's something off about him. I don't mean the accent either."

"I should hope not," Xander said, his own voice showing his youth in Australia.

"I'm with Nick," Vida said. "You sure we can trust him?"

"If his intentions were not pure, he would not be here," Udonna told them. "But there is another reason." She paused and looked away as if to make sure that Harry and Clare weren't in earshot. "Morticon's defeat is not the end of the battle for you, Rangers. Other agents of evil will come to fill in the gap and continue the fight. They will bring their own methods and their own weapons against you all."

"What's that got to do with Harry?" Madison asked.

"There are flows and weaves in the world," Udonna said. "That goes doubly so for magic. Harry's arrival is a new pattern in the design, one I had not anticipated. I must try to figure out what part in the design he is to play before he unravels it all."

"That's a long way to beat an analogy into the ground," Xander muttered to Chip.

"Look, Udonna," Nick began. "You are our teacher when it comes to magic but, with all respect, you really don't know much about teenagers."

Udonna raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You keep him locked up, he's going to think of this as a prison," Vida said.

"Which is worse considering how those relatives of him treated him," Madison pointed out quickly, still not believing anyone could treat a child like that.

Nick nodded at her words. "He's going to get restless and find a way to get out and go on his own and maybe get in trouble. With us, at least, he can be a bit safer."

"At least let him see Briarwood," Xander suggested. "That'll make him feel a bit more connected and make it easier for him here."

Udonna stroked her chin. "You may be correct in that." She nodded. "Very well, a trip back may be beneficial to all of you." She narrowed her eyes. "But be certain that when you return, we will discuss your actions even more."

The Rangers all groaned but accepted it as their new guest ate a somewhat stale dinner above.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for the kind words so far. Next one will have Harry in Briarwood meeting a few of the Rangers' friends and seeing what their world is like. And don't worry, will be showing the Wizarding World's reaction to all this soon as well. Thanks again, keep the good words coming.**


	5. Rangers Revealed

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

**No fresh comments for the last chapter but maybe this one can get more talk going. **

**Rangers Revealed**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're joking, right?" Harry was aware how odd that question was after all he'd seen in the last 48 hours but this seem warranted. He was standing by a large tree near Rootcore as the morning light shone down. He had come through the main entrance to the home, which, for some reason, was shaped like a massive dragon head.

It felt a bit odd to be dressed in simple pants and a dark shirt but it was all that had been left for him in the bag. The others were clad in regular clothes without their robes but Harry had to note the fact that each did wear a shirt matching their Ranger colors.

"We thought it was weird too," Chip answered. "But it's for real." He patted a trunk. "The trees take you right to Briarwood."

Harry shrugged as he stepped forward, figuring it couldn't be that much weirder than a portkey and floo powder. He put a hand on the tree trunk and took a breath. "Do I need to…"

He let out a yelp as it felt like something was grabbing his wrist and yanking him _into _the tree. He felt like he was on one of those roller coasters he'd heard about, shaking and twisting as he saw bark and branches flow about him. There was a light coming toward him and with another loud gasp, he found himself emerging from the tree and stumbling forward.

Harry paused for a minute to catch his breath before glancing about. He found himself facing a quiet street of a fair-sized city, the skyscrapers around him much bigger than he was used to. The small park was set a bit away with no one watching so the Rangers weren't noticed as they followed him out of the tree and to the other side.

"Welcome to lovely Briarwood," Xander said, sweeping his hands outward. "Not much crime, good housing rates, lovely temperature and aside from the occasional monster attack, pretty nice place to live."

"Monster attack?" Harry asked.

"Kind of why we're Rangers," Chip explained. "Don't worry, we'll handle it if it happens."

"Don't scare the kid, Chip," Vi said as they walked toward a small shop nearby. "Come on, we'll give you the tour." They led Harry toward the shop which he now saw had various musical items in the windows and a sign saying "Rock-Porium."

The bell rang over the door as they entered, Harry seeing rows of CD's, records and instruments all around with a few customers mingling in. "Red alert," Chip whispered. "Toby at three o'clock."

Harry glanced up to see a man rushing up to meet him. He was tall and thin with a mop of frizzy dark hair on his head and a dark shirt and slacks hanging over his body, which shook with nervous excitement. "Where have you been?" he hissed. "Customers, people, customers!"

"Harry, meet Toby, the owner of the place," Xander said. "Toby, this is Harry. He's…a friend from abroad."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, shaking Toby's hand.

"Hi," Toby said. "You're from England?"

"Exchange student," Vida quickly said.

"Nice place," Harry said as he looked around. "The guys here work for you?"

"Well, that's a debatable point," Toby replied in an exaggerated calm manner. "See, in theory, if they worked for me, they would be here on time, be working, be doing actual employee things. As they are not, you can argue they are not working for me and should they not get to doing those employee things in the next five minutes, they will no longer be employees!" His voice was now raised as he glared at the group behind Harry.

"Right to it, boss!" Xander said as he turned to the others. "All right, gang, you heard the man! Let's get to work, hop to it!" The others seemed bemused as they filed past Harry to head to the back area.

Toby shook his head as they went off. "Teenagers, getting them to work is a task that would…task anyone." He seemed to notice Harry was there for the first time. "Sorry, you going to hang around? I expect some semblance of being a customer if that is to happen."

"I'll do my best, "Harry said, causing Toby to nod and move off. The Rangers had returned, all now wearing matching purple coats which appeared to be the store uniform and were soon handling duties of talking to customers, stocking shelves and cleaning aisles.

Harry felt himself backing up into someone and heard a female voice call out shrilly "Excuse you!" He spun around to see a girl the same age as the Rangers glaring at him. She had curly blond hair with a pretty face marred by an upset look, dressed in nice slacks and jacket. She blew out a bubble of gum before speaking again. "Watch where you're going, pal!"

"Sorry," Harry said. "I didn't see you there."

"Duh," she remarked. "Be easy, I just bought this outfit."

"See you've met Leleee," Madison said as she came up behind Harry. "This is Harry, a friend of ours."

"Pleasure," Lelee said, making it sound anything but.

"What are you doing, Lelee?" Nick asked as he came up. "You don't work here."

She snorted. "Like anyone really works here…" She blew out another bubble. "I just had to get some CD my mom wanted. She's into some metal stuff."

Nick shook his head. "I've really gotta meet your mom sometime, see what she's really like."

"Ah, just a dull businesswoman, always busy with her job," Lelee said as she glanced away. It was in a bored tone but for a brief second, Harry would swear she had some sort of glint in her eyes like someone enjoying a private joke.

"Speaking of jobs…" Toby's voice echoed through the store and Nick and Madison were soon moving to continue their work. Harry moved to a side aisle to look at some CDs, his mind processing all that had happened. It still seemed so insane to accept all of this but he didn't have much choice in the matter. Until he could figure out how to handle the whole mess at Hogwarts, sticking around here was a good thing. He hated the idea of hiding but between that and Azkaban, it wasn't a hard toss-up.

His attention was caught by some sudden screams from outside and he frowned as he looked out the door. He saw people running in fear before a large shape appeared outside. Harry had to blink in confusion at it as it resembled a giant eggbeater turned upside down and merged with a toaster. Its pointed hands flopped about as what passed for its mouth laughed out loud. "That's it, run! Run before I mix you all up!"

He waved his hands to send out a blast of air that caused an explosion of gravel to erupt around the pavement, scattering more people. Harry was aware of the panic erupting behind him with Toby calling out. "Okay, people, let's be calm, everyone leave in an orderly fashion!"

A blast of energy shattered a window and Toby's voice called out louder. "Okay, everyone run for it!" People shoved their way forward, pushing Harry out of the door. He moved around the building as he saw the Rangers race out toward the side. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

They didn't reply but made their way to the rear where no one could see. All of them had their odd phone wands out as Nick looked about. "Okay, we're clear. Harry, better step back."

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"Trust me." His voice made Harry decide to back up. In unison, the five teens dialed a sequence on the "phones" and crossed their arms together as they spoke. "Magical Source…" They lifted their wands up and pointed upward. "Mystic Force!"

A bright flash filled the air which caused Harry to shut his eyes to protect himself from the glare. When he opened them, he stared in disbelief at the sight before him.

In a moment, all five of the teens had transformed, all now bound within form-fitting armor with odd patterns mixed into the design. They had the same basic style: pants, a large vest, a short cape and a helmet that completely covered their heads. Somehow, Harry knew the color of each one corresponded to the color of the Rangers' capes.

Within the red armor, Nick spoke, his voice slightly muffled. "Okay, guys, let's hit it!" The others nodded and raced after him, leaving a baffled Harry behind. After a brief pause, he decided to ignore the small voice in his head screaming for him to hide and followed them.

He saw the Rangers fighting the monster, who waved his hands to block their attacks with some sort of swords. The creature was managing to block them and swinging out his own blades to strike at the Rangers, causing sparks on their suits as they flew back. While Harry knew nothing of the Rangers or the creature they battled, he knew an unfair fight when he saw one. Despite only knowing them a day, Harry trusted the Rangers and knew they needed some help.

Before the logical part of his mind could tell him this was a bad move, Harry was moving forward, his wand pulled from his pocket and aimed at the creature. "_Incendrio!" _he called out, figuring he might as well try the big spells first. A fireball spread out and flew toward the creature, striking him in the back. The monster howled in pain and whirled around toward Harry.

Before the words "this might not have been a good idea" flew through his head, Harry was sent back by a blast from the monster that left him sprawled on the pavement. He sucked in a breath as the creature moved in, its pointed arms shifting about at him. Another blast of air struck out and Harry just managed to dodge it.

Madison was at his side, helping him up. "Harry, appreciate the effort but this is way beyond you!" she said, her care clear even through the helmet. "You just get to the side, we're the ones who handle this stuff."

Harry hated the idea of letting someone else fight for him but a voice in his head told him this was one time he shouldn't try to be the hero. He backed up toward a tree and watched the Rangers go at it. The monster continued to strike out but they were soon using teamwork to hit him from multiple sides.

"All right, my turn!" Nick called out. "Mystic Fire-Armor!" A blaze of red flame covered him and its flows were soon creating a golden and red harness that fixed around his shoulders and chest, giving him a long red staff. With a twirl that created marks of energy, Nick spun it around and then struck out. A wave of red cut across the creature perfectly, bisecting him across the chest as it howled out in pain. It collapsed backward and then exploded in a burst of flame and sparks as the Rangers gathered together.

"Nice work, guys," Nick said. He saw some onlookers gazing at them in awe. "Come on, let's get out of here." The other Rangers nodded and leapt off with him, soon out of sight.

Harry shook his head in amazement. "Wow."

"Yeah, they are something," Toby said as he joined him. "No idea where they came from or who they are but they're handy to have around at a time like this."

Harry was surprised. "You…don't know who they are?"

Toby shook his head. "Nope and frankly don't really care. As long as they keep us safe, that's what matters." Hey, come on, the city crews will start a clean-up. We need to get back to the store before someone notices it's open and tries looting it."

It took a few minutes to walk back, the Rangers back in their civilian clothes and cleaning up. "How is it that the aftermath of a monster attack is when I see you all doing your work properly?" Toby demanded.

"All skill, boss," Xander said with a grin.

"Whatever," Toby sighed as he headed back to his office. "Got to get back to the accounting, keep up the work."

As he left, Harry moved to where the Rangers were gathering around a roundtable, Vi behind the instrument. "I assume no one's supposed to know about you all?"

"Yeah, we save the world, can't even use it to get girls," Xander sighed.

"Like that'd even help with you," Vi muttered as she put a record on the turntable.

Nick moved to Harry. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, really," Harry said as he brushed as his shirt.

Nick put a hand to his shoulder. "I know you've got magic but this is a different world for you, Harry. The stuff we face is…well, a lot bigger than you're used to."

"Actually, that one really wasn't that bad," Chip stated. "I mean, it didn't even grow."

"Grow?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah, it happens a lot!" Chip said brightly. "They grow a few hundred feet so we have to grow too to become the Zords and fight it, really big battles and…"

"Chip," Nick broke in. "Don't freak him out too much too early."

"That's all right, "Harry said with a sigh. "I think I'm approaching total apathy at unusual events soon."

"Don't say that," Vi said as she slipped a pair of headphones on. "You'd be amazed how things can still get crazy on you."

She began to spin the record about and scratch a bit in time to a beat. The Rangers smiled, heads bouncing and before he realized it, Harry was joining them in tapping his foot to the tempo. All were unaware of the eyes of Lelee watching them narrowly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the underground caverns below Briarwood, Necrolai gazed at a pool showing an image of the city. The self-proclaimed Queen of the Vampires was, for all intents and purposes, a giant walking bat, her black wings pulled back, her form all black save for white fluffs around her shoulders and atop her pointed head. White markings were along the side of her face, leading to her mouth where fangs glistened as much as her black pupiless eyes. "So…we have a new player in the game."

Nearby, Koragg stood, as impassive as ever in his armor. "He is only a boy."

"A boy who is capable of great magic," Necrolai pointed out. "A force such as that is one the Master will wish to have under control as soon as possible."

"I can eliminate him," Koragg boasted. "He has no great power like the Rangers."

"Power enough to change things," Necrolai said. "But with our new ally, perhaps that won't be a problem."

Koragg just glowered as he gazed at the image of the youth with glasses in the shimmering pool. Somehow, he knew he was going to meet this young magician again. And when he did, he would teach this whelp what true magical might was.


	6. Old Legends

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

Old Legends

Harry took a deep breath of the crisp forest air. If nothing else, he was getting a good dose of fresh air living here at Rootcore. While it was only a few days, he was starting to get used to the place and its unique feel. The air to it have a different aura than Hogwarts, the magic just feeling so…alive, free of restrictions and inhibitions that the school kept in. He supposed that explained the strength to the magic…and to himself.

That was something Harry was starting to notice. He didn't know when it began but he had begun to feel a bit stronger in this forest, not just with his magic but his mind as well. It felt…clear for lack of a better word and thus open to learning as much as it could from the spellbook in the small tree house.

He was flipping through it as Claire entered, holding a small bundle wrapped in a blanket in her arms. The egg had hatched a day before to birth a small but feisty dragon the teens had named "Fireheart." The creature had apparently imprinted itself on Clare, considering the girl his mother, which naturally led to some amusement among the Rangers. Despite her worry, Clare was getting into helping raise the dragon…despite the problems.

Harry blinked as he saw she was walking forward with soot on her face. "He burped again?"

"Getting used to it," Clare answered as she placed the basket into a wooden crib. She took a towel to wipe at her face as she smiled at Harry. "Little guy has such an upset stomach."

"Don't expect me to help," Harry said. "Dragons and I don't exactly get along well."

Clare glanced at the spellbook he was paging through. "Wow, you got it working? It took the Rangers a bit to learn its spells. It sort of writes itself as it goes along, revealing spells slowly."

"I can tell that," Harry said. "But I'm used to stuff like that. I should show you the Marauder's Map sometime." He paused, his face falling. "Oh, I can't. I left it back at Hogwarts."

He was silent for a long moment with Clare looking at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I really am. It's not fair that you have to be going through this."

"Life's not really fair sometimes," Harry whispered. "I learned that a long time ago."

Clare sighed as she leaned on a table behind her. "I know you must miss your parents. I know how it feels. My mom died when I was a baby too. If her sister hadn't taken me in, I don't know where I'd be."

"Sister?" Harry was surprised. "Udonna's your aunt?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that?"

"Might have slipped by between all the talk of evil monsters and super-powered guardians running around."

"That happens." Clare put a hand on his shoulder. "Just…don't hold whatever you feel in, Harry. I mean it, talk to people, make sure to get some help if you need it. You have friends here."

"I had friends at Hogwarts," Harry sardonically remarked. "At least I thought I did and they ended up turning on me."

Clare sighed. "That really does hurt, doesn't it?"

Harry shook his head. "I just…after all we've been through, all I've done, they know what my life has been like and yet Ron and Herimone were just so ready to believe I could do what Cedric said I did."

Clare bit her lip. "I'm not sure what to tell you on that. But it seems to me that if they were so ready to believe you…well, maybe they weren't the friends you thought they were. But hey, maybe they realize it was a mistake and will believe you now!"

Harry had to make a smile. "You have a knack for looking at the bright side of things."

"I've been told that before," Clare said.

Harry sighed as he moved off. "I'm going for a quick walk."

"Don't stray too far!" Clare called after him. "The forest is a bit more dangerous than you think. I still detected that dark magic somewhere out there."

"Yes, dear," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Heard that!"

Harry stepped out through a doorway that led to a short hallway. Before him, a large wooden doorway opened up from ground to sky, letting him duck under and exit Rootcore. He glanced behind him to see the dragon shaped opening close behind him. Taking another breath of fresh air, Harry started to walk away from the building.

He hadn't gone far when he saw the Rangers walking up. He was a bit surprised to see Udonna following behind them, speaking to a man with her. He appeared about her age, handsome with long blond hair and five-o'clock-shadow. He was athletic and dressed in a dark suit and tunic marked with some gray design work. He seemed surprised to see Harry, bowing his head. "Another student, Udonna?"

"Not quite," the woman answered. "This is Harry Potter, a guest from England. Harry, this is Calindor, an old friend and ally."

"Nice to meet you," Harry politely said.

"And you," Calindor answered in a strong voice. "It's good to see another young wizard here training."

"Well, not so much training," Harry said calmly. "It's a bit more complicated…"

Calindor had turned away to look to Udonna. "I do think we need to discuss things."

"Indeed," Udonna said. "Come, Rangers, we can discuss this inside."

"Do you need me to listen?" Harry asked.

"No, that's all right, Harry," Udonna said. "But don't go too far."

Harry watched them go, his eyes on Calindor. The man had seemed nice and had been quite courteous to him. And yet, somehow, Harry couldn't shake a sense of foreboding he'd felt looking at the man.

He shook his head as he walked off. It wasn't as if his judgment of people was really that good, after all. He shuffled his coat over him as he walked on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was sometimes difficult to tell what time of day it was in Rootcore as it almost always dim thanks to the thick cover of trees overhead. The weather was almost always cool and temperate which made a good walk a nice thing to clear Harry's mind and focus himself.

That is when he wasn't interrupted bumping right into a short-shaped figure who backed right in front of him.

Harry yelped and backed up with the figure before him also yelling and leaping up. Harry sighed as he saw him. "Phineas!"

"What?!" the troll exclaimed, hopping about a bit.

Harry shook his head as he calmed down. "Honestly, can't you ever look where you're going?"

"Well, I don't always know where I'm going so kinda hard to look there," Phineas answered with his unique brand of logic.

Harry frowned as he saw the troll glancing about nervously. "Something wrong, Phineas?"

"Um…maybe….maybe not…" the troll said as he looked around again. "You, um, haven't seen a really nasty guy in armor around, have you?"

Harry was alert. "Koragg?"

"No, no, not him!" the troll quickly said, her nervousness growing to outright fear. "No, um, someone else."

Harry frowned. "Someone else in armor? Another bad wizard?"

"Yeah! Um, no. But, yeah! Not a bad wizard but he is a bad wizard!"

Harry was confused. Well, more so than usual with Phineas. "I…don't understand what…"

He was cut off as Clare came tromping along, looking at her feet and ran right into Phineas. Both of them yelled out, which caused Harry to jump as well. "Will you stop doing that?" he hissed at the troll.

"Do what?" Phineas asked.

Ignoring him, Harry turned to Clare. He saw her face was downcast without its usual cheeriness. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Udonna didn't believe me when I told her there was still a dark magic marker somewhere in the forest. She claimed I was mistaken but I know I saw one there."

Harry was inclined to believe her. While she may be excitable at times, Clare wasn't the type to imagine things. "What about her new guest?"

"Oh, he just ignored me. He actually referred to me as the bumbling apprentice."

Harry winced and rubbed her back. "Sorry, Clare."

"Sounds like you got problems," Phineas muttered.

Clare sighed. "I know but he sounded serious. Said something about how he was trapped in a cave for years and this other wizard friend of theirs had gone to the dark side."

"Does explain how he hadn't come to see Udonna before," Harry offered.

"Yeah, well, I don't trust him," Clare said.

"I don't trust him either," Phineas said, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Stupid Calindor."

"I don't trust Calindor."

Both Harry and Clare stopped and turned to him in confusion. "What?" the troll asked.

"You know Calindor?" Clare asked.

"Oh, yeah." Phineas paused as he looked about, then leaned in. "Years ago, he betrayed the mystics."

Clare and Harry dropped their jaws together. "How do you know that?" Clare demanded.

"Well, I was kinda there," Phineas shrugged. "See, he blasted Daggeron with dark magic and then…"

"Where are the Rangers?" Harry asked Clare.

"That Jester monster was attacking and they went off and…" Clare's eyes went wide with horror. "And left Udonna and Claindor alone."

Without hesitation, the two turned and ran off, leaving a baffled Phineas behind scratching his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took only minutes to reach Rootcore and duck into the dragon's jaws. They entered the main room to see Udonna accept a goblet Calindor was handing her, a smile on the man's face.

"NO!" Clare yelled as she leaped forward and jumped on top of Calindor's back. The man cried out as she grabbed as his hair, twisting to get away.

"Clare!" Udonna gaped. "What's gotten into you?"

"He's a liar!" the girl gasped out. "He's the one...who betrayed…the mystics!" She tightened her grip on his throat as the man gasped out.

"Udonna, she's out of her head!" he yelled. "Get...her…"

Harry quickly rushed up to them, pulling Udonna back. "Harry?" she gasped. "What is wrong with…"

Before she could say anything, Calindor twisted Clare around so her foot smacked the goblet out of Udonna's hands. It hit a table and spilled out its tea. The second the contents hit a book, they hissed, steam rising as a thick layer of acid covered the volume completely. While not quite an expert at herbs, Harry knew a poison when he saw it.

Udonna stared in shock before turning to Calindor, her face setting into anger as she understood his betrayal. With Clare distracted by the reaction, Calindor threw her off, letting her land next to Harry and Udonna. "I guess the game's over," the man hissed, his earlier nobility gone. Throwing his own goblet aside, he stretched out his hands and let a shimmer cover his body.

His shape shifted, briefly to armor but then to a new figure altogether. It was taller and larger with very broad shoulders and looked like a black mummy clad in complicated armor with a long black and white trimmed cape billowing behind him. His dark teeth let out a cackle as a feathered fan flapped in one hand. "You're mine," the being formerly Calindor hissed as he threw out his hands.

A blast of purple energy fired at Udonna. Swiftly, she raised her hand to create a white shield to block the blow but the beam kept on firing, driving her back. "You cannot face me without your Snow Staff!" Calindor cackled.

"I can't hold him!" Udonna gasped. "Clare!"

Moving from where she'd been crouching behind a table, the young girl took a deep breath and threw out her hands. "Malorium Orvus!" she cried out and a shimmer of magical sparks flew out to hit Calindor, causing him to vanish. She smiled as she looked around. "Who's bumbling now, bub?"

"You are!" Calindor said as he suddenly appeared behind her. Clare barely had time to cry out before he grabbed her and threw her over to Udonna. With a wave of his fan, Calindor created a bubble of purple energy covering the two women, trapping them. "Now, as for the other one…"

Harry had been sitting by the distant wall, taken aback at the sudden events. He saw Jenji's lamp lying on the table with a book over, shaking as the cat tried to escape and figured Calindor has something to do with it. As Calindor turned, Harry swallowed and grabbed his wand. "_Illumus!" _he cried out, causing a bright flash of white light that blinded Calindor.

"Harry, run!" Udonna called out. "You're no match for him! Get the Rangers! Run!"

Harry wanted to stay but realized she was right. Scrambling to his feet, he took off, just making it to the doorway as Calindor's vision cleared enough to fire a bolt at him. It sparked off the wall as Harry escaped.

"Bah, no matter," he muttered as he turned to the book on the table. "He will not be able to stop me from taking the Xenotome." He reached for the book only to have it spark with a field of light. "Ah, protection spells. Clever, Udonna. But not enough." He waved his hands to work on the field as the two women gripped each other for comfort.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry hadn't run this hard since his escape from Hogwarts, pausing only for the trip through the tree. It was no problem finding where the Rangers were; all he needed to do was run in the direction everyone else was running away from. He saw them all there fighting a strange monster. It was large, as they usually were, thin with arms covered by what looked like springs and long antenna sprouting on either side of his head, cackling as his blue body bounced around.

As Harry came up, Jester smacked Madison with a huge blow, causing her to land and roll on the ground, transforming back to her human form as he did. The creature whirled around to blast at the other Rangers, driving them back before moving toward Madison. The girl tried to clear her head as she looked up at Jester, the monster raising his arm high…

Before Harry could raise his wand, a small shape leaped out to land right on Jester's face. The monster backed up, waving his sword as he reached to grab the shape and throw it aside. It landed right before Madison, a small frog that let out a croak as Jester backed away.

Harry moved to Madison's side, taking her by the arm. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm okay." Madison was staring at the frog in wonder. Harry remembered Xander mentioning something about Madison hating frogs but she seemed more open to this one. "He saved me. He did a great job…for an ugly little thing." She reached up to pick the frog up. "Thank you," she whispered and impulsively kissed it.

The second her lips left the frog, the creature glowed brightly and flew out of her hands. Before Harry and Madison's shocked eyes, it grew to a human form, spinning about in place. A blast of golden energy fired outward, striking Jester dead on and sending him sailing back.

The figure turned back to reveal himself as a handsome man of Udonna's age, his face marked by a thin black beard as curly as his short hair. He was dressed in dark pants and a tunic that was brown on one side, blue on the other, evenly divided with a g-shaped symbol on the left side and a brown belt. His sleeves were white from the shoulders down and red from forearm to wrists.

Moving to Madison, he extended a hand. "My lady," he said in a friendly accented voice. Staring in disbelief, Madison limply took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet. "My thanks," the stranger said. "You broke the curse."

"I did?" Madison said, pleased if confused.

The other Rangers had joined them, also surprised at the man's sudden appearance. Behind them, Jester had gotten to his feet and called out. "Hidiacs attack!" The twisted sword-wielding lackeys were on the scene instantly.

The Rangers were ready to fight, Harry moving to his wand but the bearded man stepped forward. "I'll handle this." He moved forward and waved his hand. "Solar Cell Morpher!" From his sleeve ejected a small device that was a slightly bulkier version of the Ranger's cell wands. In his other hand, a small card appeared. The man made a stance, holding out the morpher before drawing it back. "Magical Source…Mystic Force!"

He placed the card into the device and punched it. He pulled the card out and flicked it outward, letting it spin in a wide arc, growing as it did. By the time it had moved behind him, it was big enough to cover him totally like a doorway. It shimmered around him with blinding golden light and when it faded, the man was transformed.

His entire body was sheathed in what looked like a blue bodysuit covered with elaborate and beautiful golden armor, his knees with raised golden pads and shoulders like a golden collar. His helmet was the same design as the Rangers, mostly blue with a blue visor framed by golden symbols, with a raised golden arch over the eyes, a ruby at the center of his forehead. A rich golden and red cape flowed behind him to his blue boots. "Power of the Sun…" he called out. "Solaris Knight!" He backed up and flexed his hands. "I'm back in action! Now, where's Jenji?"

Right on cue, the golden lamp flew out from the sky and landed in his hands. The lid popped open to show the genie's shrunken head. "Sorry, I was, uh, reading. Wow, where you been? You look great!"

"Attack!" Jester yelled as the Hidiacs charged in.

"Right, we'll talk later," the cat said as he ducked back into the lamp. Solaris rubbed the side of it and held it out. "Laser Lance!" he yelled as the spout of the lamp fired out beams of light at the attacking enemies. "No fair!" Jester yelled. "That's a new weapon!"

"Right you are!" Solaris yelled as he moved in.

Harry was swallowing as he watched the fight. "Should…we help him?"

"You think he really needs it?" Chip asked in amazement. "Look at him go!"

Indeed, the knight was a blur of golden movement as he took on the dozen Hidiacs with ease. He was a whirlwind, kicking and punching, blocking every blow thrown at him and sending them flying back with punches and laser blasts. He flew over their heads in a wide jump as he fired a blast to send several flying back. Landing on his feet, he spoke out. "Let's do this the easy way!" He rubbed the lamp again and fired a bolt at the sky. It separated into a dozen different bolts that struck each Hidiac, vaporizing the creatures.

"That's my cue!" Jester called out as he began to spin in place, burrowing into the ground.

"Oh, really?" Solaris fired another bolt that yanked the monster up and knocked him back. "Ready, Jenji?"

"Time to get serious!" the cat spoke from the lamp as the golden knight aimed it at Jester. "Jenji Shining Attack!" Solaris yelled as he pulled the trigger. The spout fired out and an image of Jenji flew outward, fists extended and slashing Jester time and again. "Take that! And that! That, that, that, that, that!"

Jester howled as the mystic slashes ripped at him, falling back to the ground. "Go Jenji, go Jenji…" the cat sang as he returned to the lamp. Jester flopped down and exploded into a shower of sparks as Solaris turned away. "Joke's over."

With a wave of his hand, the armor vanished and the man stood before the amazed Rangers and Harry. "Who are you?" Madison asked in wonder.

"No time for that now," Harry quickly said. "Udonna's in trouble. Calindor's really a dark wizard, he's got her and Clare trapped."

"Let's go!" Nick called out as they took off running.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Rootcore, Udonna stared at the figure waving his hands over the Xenotome, still stunned that Calindor could betray them like this. She watched helplessly as the shield covering the book faded away and Calindor laughed. "At last! The secrets of the Xenotome are mine!"

He was leaning in when a blast of golden light hit him squarely in the chest, sending him flying back into a wall with a cry. The shield covering Udonna and Clare fell, allowing them to walk free. The Rangers were gathered in the doorway, Harry behind them with the bearded man in the lead. "We meet again, Calindor!"

"Daggeron!" Udonna gasped.

"I am now called Imperious!" the mummy gasped as he got to his feet, seeing the others gathered before him to fight. "This is not the time or place for this!" He waved his hands and a purple disc flowed from his head to his feet, teleporting him away.

Udonna moved to embrace Daggeron warmly as Harry just shook his head. "I never realized how dull my life really was before I met you lot."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The story was surprisingly simple to tell. Twenty years before, Calindor had been swayed by the lure of dark magic and turned on Daggeron in battle. The two collided with their magical forces, which trapped them, and Jenji in a cave, Daggeron also turned into a frog. When Necrolai opened the cave some time before Harry arrived, it freed Daggeron until Madison could break the spell.

"You're back!" Jenji cried out as he exited the lamp and embraced Daggeron in a huge hug. "You're back, you're back, you're back! Oh, I'm so glad you're back!"

"Easy, Jenji," Daggeron said as he was returned to the ground. "I missed you too."

"Oh, so glad you're back to normal! You have any idea how dull it was talking to a frog all that time and just getting the occasional gribbit back?"

"I have an idea," Daggeron dryly stated. He nodded to the Rangers. "I am glad that the Mystic Force has risen once more to aid us." He looked to Harry. "And you, Harry Potter. If Udonna welcomes you, you are obviously worth watching."

"Thank you," Harry said with a nod.

"I am so happy to see you back, Daggeron," Udonna said. She glanced at the Rangers before dropping her voice. "There is…something I want to talk to you about."

Daggeron nodded, apparently understanding what she meant as they walked away. "Looks like we've got some help on our side," Nick said as the Rangers gathered. "That should be good with this Imperious around."

Harry scratched his ear. "Somehow, I get the feeling things will just get more complicated, not easier."

Vida shook her head at him. "You really have to be a little more upbeat, Harry."

"I've tried that," Harry said with a sigh. "But life keeps marring my attempts." He slowly paced away, the other Rangers looking at him.

"I really think he was happy once," Madison piped up.

"I hope we can get him back there," Nick sighed. "I've been an outsider enough to know that too much time out there can cut you off from people."

"Well, you found us, mate," Xander said, clapping a hand on Nick's shoulder. "We can do the same for Harry."

Nick nodded slowly as he gazed at the other man. "Let's hope we can before it's too late."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry if long but did like Daggeron's intro on the show. Next chapter shows what's been going on in the wizarding world during all this.**


	7. Last Testaments

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

Last Testament

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room was a small one, resembling a basic boardroom of any office building in London. Of course, it was different as this was in the underground catacombs of Gringott's Bank. The small gathering of people were muted as they gathered around the table, some showing obvious impatience. The one at the head of the table appeared the most calm but if one looked closely, one could see some anxiety in the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall sat next to him, just as concerned in her prim robes.

"I still don't get why we're here," Ron Weasley said. He was seated with his parents at one side of the table, all in the best suits they could have. Herimone Granger sat nearby in a pretty dark dress, her face sober but attentive. Servus Snape absently examined his fingernails, his robes as black as ever.

While they were concerned, the remaining two people were downcast. Nymphodara Tonks was more serious than usual, her normal ensemble of jeans and a leather jacket replaced by a black dress, her hair also black as she stared at the table. Next to her, Remus Lupin stared off into space, his eyes glazed with grief and loss. The two were silent but whenever their eyes fell on the people on the other side of the table, a brief flash of anger would come out.

Arthur Weasley rubbed his hands together before turning to Dumbledore. "Have they, ah, given any thought to Fudge's successor?"

The Headmaster shook his head. "Not yet. They're still assessing the damage at the Ministry from Voldemort's attack. The captured Deatheaters are also having trouble being acclimated to Azkaban now that the Dementors have defected to Voldemort's side."

"It's a good thing there weren't more deaths during the attack," Molly Weasley observed.

"There would have been," Remus said in a low tone. "If Sirius hadn't been there."

The others looked chagrined except for Snape, who simply looked away. "It just isn't right," Herimone sighed. "Sirius wouldn't even had been there if he hadn't been on that foolish quest to clear Harry."

"Foolish?" Remus glanced at her, his voice rising with some emotion. "I don't see what's foolish about helping his godson."

"Except he's guilty," Ron said, his eyes flashing with anger. "You know he is."

"Actually, I don't," Lupin snapped. "Neither did Sirius and I have faith he was right."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Remus, the evidence against Harry…"

"There was evidence against Sirius and he was innocent," Tonks said. "So why can't you believe in Harry?" Her eyes focused on Ron and Herimone. "How can you two not believe in him?"

"Because Cedric wouldn't lie," Herimone burst out. "Not about being tortured and captive."

"So you believe him and not your best friend?" Remus sniffed. "Honestly, Granger, I thought better of you. Not that I should be so surprised Ron here turned on Harry. Tired of feeling in his shadow?"

"Don't talk to my son that way!" Arthur snapped.

"Harry put his trust in him and at the first opportunity, Ron turns his back, how am I supposed to react?" Remus demanded.

"Please, please!" Dumbledore said, holding up his hands. "I know tensions have been high about this but we can at least act in a civil manner. Especially with these circumstances."

"Circumstances we wouldn't be in had you given Sirius help like you should have!" Tonks snapped. "He warned you about the attack but you wouldn't listen just because you didn't want to admit he could be right! He spent twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit and you still misjudge him!"

"She's right on that, Albus."

Everyone stared in surprise at Snape as he went on. "If it had been anyone else warning you about the attack, you would have listened, Albus. But because you've been ignoring Black for his steadfast belief in Potter's innocence, you ignored him and he died for it. I never liked the man, that was no secret but I do respect how he kept on fighting for what he felt right, even if it was alone. So, while he was a fool to fight alone, at least he did it for something he believed in."

Remus shook his head. "I'll be damned, he was right. Sirius did die before you'd say anything nice about him."

Snape shrugged. "As I said, I didn't like him but I respected him." He sneered at Ron and Herimone. "Which put him miles away from you two, who I neither like nor respect."

"Now, see here…" Arthur was about to erupt when the door to the room opened and a small man in a rumbled suit entered. He nodded at them, squinting behind thick spectacles, the lights reflecting off his bald head. "It's good to see you all gathered here," he said calmly. "I'm Harold Foxroy, the magistrate in charge of the affair for the late Sirius Black." He placed his briefcase on the table as he sat down and opened it to remove some papers.

Fixing his glasses on his long nose, the man let out a cough before speaking. "Let's get to it, I suppose. 'I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body…"

Remus couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that.

"Stop laughing, Mooney."

Remus stared at Foxroy as the man looked up. "I'm sorry, that's what it says here." Clearing his throat again, he continued.

_"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body (stop laughing, Mooney), hereby offer my last will and testament. I don't know why it feels like my end is coming but ever since Harry was framed, I've been unable to shake the feeling something bad is coming. Yes, I say framed, I've said it from the start and I still hold to it. I refuse to accept that the son of Lily and James could turn out this way and for you all to believe it says volumes of how much you've trusted him or cared for him._

_So you didn't believe I was innocent, fine. But that's no excuse to throw Harry in that hellhole with the relatives you knew hated his parents and everything they stood for. He spent eleven years locked in a cupboard, treated like a ruffian and not even told the truth about himself or his powers. _

_After ignoring him all this time, you decide to bring him to Hogwarts and he's immediately targeted by Voldemort time and again, put through dangers, treated as either an outcast or a celebrity and worse of all, he's manipulated by you, Albus Dumbledore. Oh, I know your eyebrows are going up now but I'm calling you out, old man. That boy thought of you as a second father but you kept on pushing him, taking away his chance at an actual childhood, all to mold him into your weapon against Voldemort. If you truly cared about him as you claimed you did, you'd have stuck by him, at least given him a chance to explain himself. But no, you're too ready to turn your back on him. What makes it worse is that I know that you'd have kept him okay in Azkaban because you'd want to use him against Voldemort. I knew you could be manipulative, Dumbledore, but this is too much. Even Snivelus makes me less disgusted than you do._

_It's because of that, I'm severing ties with the Order and as of this moment, Black Manor is off limits to anyone from it. Go ahead and have your meetings elsewhere, you won't be darkening my doors anymore. The manor itself, along with the Black estate vaults and holdings will go to Nymphodora Tonks, the only other decent person to come out of our bastard of a family. _

_While I'm on the subject of bastards, let's move on to the Weasleys. He trusted you, he liked you, he thought of you as the caring family he never had and you turn on him at the first sight of trouble? He considered you a friend, Ron, but it seems you're too willing to let your jealousy of him get the better of you and you have my pity for that. For Herimone Granger, he saved your life so it's even worse for you to turn your back on him. I know you love to accept evidence at face value and hate to admit you're wrong but you're very, very wrong here and I have no sympathy for you whatsoever._

_I'm not sure if they'll be here or not but I want to recognize Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. You two were the ones sticking up for Harry through all of this, even under pressure from friends and family and I'm glad to know at least SOME people were his real friends. Arthur and Molly, I'm sorry you've all but disowned your daughter because of this but I know in the end she'll come out on top. For that, I bequeath 1,000 galleons to each. I also bequeath an additional 3,000 galleons to Luna Lovegood and her father, who's taken the bold stand to not jump on the bandwagon of assuming Harry's guilt. This money will not be touched by either their families or the Ministry or the Order. If it is, expect some severe penalties by the goblins._

_Finally, to Remus Lupin, my best friend and one true ally, I'm sorry to have to leave you alone like this. While I know it may be a futile hope, I do wish you don't blame yourself for however I died. It was my choice to go this way and I'm more than happy you did it with me. 10,000 galleons have been set aside for you, a small sum in comparison to how your friendship sustained me these last few years. _

_So in conclusion, for those who stood by Harry, thank you and for those who turned on him, I hope you all realize your mistake before Voldemort rips you to shreds. Don't expect me to be too upset when that happens._

_Sincerely, Sirius Black."_

A long silence went up as the lawyer finally finished. The Weasleys were stunned with Herimone wearing a face of shocked outrage. Tonks and Lupin seemed satisfied while Snape was actually smiling at the reactions. "Well, that concludes the reading," Foxroy said as he placed the papers back in the briefcase. "I understand that due to the capture of one Peter Pettigrew, Mr. Black will be cleared of all the charges against him and thus his family vaults may be opened to his wishes."

"That miserable, arrogant…"

"Mr. Weasley, I'd ask you to control your temper," Foxroy said in a tight voice. "This concludes the reading and you may take your leave. Except for Mr. Snape, there is a final note that was to be given to him in private."

"Me?" Snape frowned. "What in the world would Black want with me?"

"It is a private matter," Foxroy said. "Mr. Dumbledore, good day."

Albus got to his feet, his face drawn as he moved away. He was making a good show but it was clear that he'd been shaken by the harsh words of the will. The Weasleys all appeared quite upset and Herimone wasn't far behind as they filed out, grousing under their breath. Remus was last, giving Tonks a smile. "Going back to the manor?"

"I need to fill out some forms on all this, I think," she answered with a sad smile. "I will talk to you later." She squeezed his hand. "We'll get through it."

"Thank you," he said, smiling warmly. He nodded to Snape before leaving the room.

Snape watched it shut and then turned back to Tonks. "Hmm….getting sweet on the wolf, changer?"

"Bite me, Snape," she snapped, her hair shifting from black to a bright purple. She turned to glance at Foxroy. "Damn, they actually bought it. Even Remus."

Foxroy nodded as he whispered under his breath. His body seemed to shimmer, his form shifting about, nose receding, hair growing from his skull and in moments, Sirius Black was standing before them, brushing at the ill-fitting suit. "Didn't think the potion could get past Remus' nose."

Snape snorted. "I appreciate the vote of confidence in my abilities, Black."

"Think nothing of it, Snape," Sirius retorted. He smiled at them. "Think I went a bit over the top with it?"

"Well, you could have kept some of the venom out of your voice when reading," Tonks offered. "But damned if it wasn't satisfying seeing them all squirm there."

"Now that you've had your pound of flesh," Snape stated. "What do we do next?"

"That should be obvious," Sirius said with a smile. "It's time to bring Harry back home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next up: Harry finds a new surprise in Briarwood as some old friends come calling.**


	8. True Faces

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

True Faces

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Will you quit complaining, sis?" Vida said to Madison as the two moved around the aisles of the Rock-Porium. "It's not even that big a tear."

"Yeah, but it was my favorite blue sweater," Madison complained.

"Don't blame Fireheart," Chip quickly said. "He's still getting used to his strength."

Harry had never been an expert on dragons but he highly suspected the average dragon didn't go from a baby to full grown thirty foot size in only a day. Then again, he was learning that magic truly did work differently here and thus a lot of the ideas he'd long held to needed some adjustments. The Rangers had gotten used to the change but it was still difficult caring for a full-grown dragon.

"At least he's out of Rootcore now," Harry said. "Don't get me wrong, I liked the little guy too but it was getting a bit cramped in there." He brushed at his loose shirt, still feeling odd wearing such normal clothing out in public.

"That stuff fit okay?" Nick asked. "Didn't know you didn't have any money on you."

"Not muggle money," Harry said. "But Jenji managed to whip this up for me." Harry had gotten to like the cat, which wasn't surprising once he found out the genie's sad origins. Apparently, another member of Jenji's race had cast a spell making everyone turn on the genie, driving him away. It was something Harry could definitely relate to.

Nick looked up as a weary Xander entered the store, his eyes half-closed. "Where you been?"

"I was up all night, trying to grow a tree out of an acorn," the Green Ranger sighed as he wiped at his eyes. "Daggeron's orders after that vine I made snapped under him." He shook his head. "He's been riding me so hard, a lot harder than any of you."

"He's just making sure the training goes okay," Nick stated. "He's right, the more we get used to the magic, the better our chances in a fight."

"Yeah but he just leans on me way too much!" Xander complained. "It's probably because he can't get himself a date. He's jealous of my looks. He's jealous of my smarts. He's mad I'm younger than he is. He's…" He became aware of Nick holding a hand to his mouth, Madison biting her lip, Chip looking over his shoulder, Vida waving her hands with a wide-eyed expression and Harry making a point of looking in the opposite direction. "He's standing right behind me…isn't he?" Xander weakly finished.

Sure enough, when he turned around, Daggeron was standing there, a neutral expression on his face, clad in an actually stylish pair of white slacks, white shirt and tan jacket. His face was calm although it was clear he'd heard every word of Xander's speech. He looked to them all before speaking. "I have a special assignment for you, Rangers. Harry, you can stay behind. They're going on a field trip."

From the looks of worry on the Rangers' faces, Harry was more than happy to stay back as Daggeron led them out of the shop and outside. He was moving to a door when a frantic Toby came up. "Where are they?" the owner demanded.

"Oh, um, they had to…" Harry tried to think of a plausible explanation.

"Let me guess," Toby sarcastically said. "They had to step out again, right?" At Harry's nod, he threw up his hands. "Wonderful! The new Silver Cross album hits a day early, we're going to be packed and they step out!" He took a deep breath before shoving a store vest into Harry's hands. "Here, you're hired."

Harry stared at it, then at Toby. "But…I don't…I've never…"

"Don't bother arguing, I'm desperate!" Toby pleaded. "Just put it on, handle the rush, I'll take care of the register."

"But I have no experience in sales or work or anything!" Harry protested.

"You did note I was desperate, right?" At his urging, Harry slipped on the vest just as a rush of eager twentysomethings hit the store in a drove that would put the Hidiacs to shame.

The next few hours were a blur for Harry, handling one customer after another, pushing over records with barely any notice of exactly what they were. He'd never really done work like this. He'd handled the vast majority of chores at the Dursleys and some at Hogwarts but not full-scale work like this. He was breathing hard by the time he was finally done.

"Not bad," Toby said, clapping Harry on the shoulder and not noticing the wince of pain he created. "How about you take some of that stuff out to the trash quick?" he nodded to a pack of boxes.

"No problem," Harry said, wishing he could use some magic for it. However, while he may no longer be a Hogwarts student, he still felt bound to the rules about using it for everyday activities. He was aware the Rangers did that a bit themselves but still felt comfortable doing things on his own.

He was placing the boxes in the bin when he heard some whispering not far off. He frowned as he heard one voice a bit high-pitched and with a wicked tone. Something about it seemed to hint at trouble for Harry and he reached under his coat to pull out his invisibility cloak. He supposed it could be termed paranoid to have it around when he went out but then constant vigilance was one lesson of Mad-Eye Moody's he was willing to listen to.

Donning it, Harry carefully walked around the corner and looked into a nearby alleyway. He saw Lelee standing there in one of her usually stylish outfits, a short skirt with connected jacket, purple coverings on her legs and high heels. Facing her was a creature a bit taller, feminine but clearly not human and, for all the world, was basically a giant walking bat. From the way the Rangers had described her, Harry knew this had to be Necrolai. "You were supposed to keep an eye on them," she hissed to the girl.

"Hello?" Lelee scoffed. "They got on a giant train that showed up out of nowhere and then flew into the sky! How am I supposed to follow that?"

The vampire woman sniffed. "Imperious was not pleased to learn you had yet to pull your weight here. You are our spy, you must prove yourself."

"I try!" the girl retorted. "Kinda hard to get them to trust me and you know how I hate having to hang out here that much. I'd much rather be at the mall."

Necrolai hissed as she leaned in. "Do not test me, daughter. I am not in the mood for your frivolous desires."

Harry's eyes widened under the cloak. _Daughter?!_

Lelee just rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Mom, have you ever had fun in your life? That didn't involve maiming and torturing?"

"That's fun enough," the vampire said in utter seriousness. "I'm trying to help you with your future in our evil empire, Lelee but you make it very difficult. And spit out that gum when I talk to you!"

Lelee sniffed as she turned her head and spit out the gum. It flew through the air to strike Harry right between the eyes and he was unable to keep back a gasp at the sudden shock. The cry was enough to get Necrolai's attention and her head whipped around to where it had come from. Her enhanced vision saw the slight shimmer of air where the cloak was and she hissed as she threw out a hand.

Harry yelped as a bolt of magical energy just barely missed him. He rolled, the cloak shifting about to briefly show himself. Getting to his feet, he managed to wrap it back around him and rushed as quickly as he could. As he did, he managed to get out his wand and let out a burst of white light that drove the vampire back.

By the time Necrolai had recovered, Harry was gone and she was cursing out loud. Behind her, Lelee just fixed her mother with a glare. "You don't want me to have any friends, do you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Leelee is Necrolai's daughter." Nick stated it in the flat tone one used when they hear something that just doesn't compute in their minds.

"Yes," Harry answered. It was the fifth time in the last minute he'd had to hear one of the Rangers say that, the moods ranging from shock to flat amazement. Harry had managed to make it back to Rootcore shortly before the Rangers returned from their training mission and had immediately told them his discovery.

"I don't believe it," Chip gasped. "How the hell could a girl so cute be birthed from…that?"

"It makes sense though," Vida mused. "Like when she lured me to that club where they tried to turn us all into vampires and she bailed out before it started. Said her mom wanted her home."

Nick nodded. "And when that money Toby had went missing and she made you all think I took it. I bet she hid it herself to try and cause trouble."

Harry shrugged. "I can't explain it but that's what I heard. And now they know we all know about them."

"A troubling development," Daggeron stated. "But it does help us. We know the truth so Leelee can't cause more trouble with us in an attempt to trick us."

"Yeah but she also knows we know," Nick pointed out. "Which means she's probably going to just hang around with Mommy Dearest for a while."

Udonna was standing by the Xenotome, having taken in all of this with a calm expression. "I have to admit to being surprised at this. I knew Necrolai was not the typical vampire but to have a human child is something unexpected." She glanced to Daggeron. "It does mean we'll have to accelerate some of the training."

"Indeed," Daggeron nodded back. "Harry, I'd like you to join me outside for a bit."

"Me?" Harry frowned. "Um…all right." He followed Daggeron out, a bit surprised at being chosen like this. Training was for the Rangers, not himself. He allowed the man to lead him to an open field before he turned.

"I am aware you are not destined to be one of the Mystic Protectors," the knight said in his strong tone. "But I do believe it's important we improve your defensive skills. Like it or not, you are in some danger here."

"I am?" Harry said, startled.

Daggeron nodded. "I don't believe Imperious knows who you truly are but I think it's certain he can sense your power and your potential. He knows you can be a threat to us and will no doubt attempt to either steal your magic for himself or…" He paused.

"Kill me," Harry sighed. "Great. So much for this place being safe."

"It can be, if you are trained," Daggeron said. "Now, hit me."

Harry blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Hit me," Daggeron repeated. "Or at least try to. Go on."

Staring at the man uncertainly, Harry threw a half-hearted punch at his head. Daggeron moved in a flash, grabbing his hand and using it to throw Harry to the ground. The young man gasped as he hit the ground hard. He rubbed at his back as he saw Daggeron gazing down at him.

The man let out a long sigh. "This may take a bit of work."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Work" turned out to be the operative word.

Hand to hand combat was one thing Hogwarts had never gone into teaching so Harry was (almost literally) a babe in the woods. He did his best to keep up and it was clear Daggeron was taking it slow but it was still hard for him to even block a soft kick or punch. He was as surprised as Daggeron when he actually managed to block a kick and make a follow-through blow of his one. He did have to do it a few more times and the repetitive process was getting to him.

"I think that may be enough for today," Daggeron announced as he backed up.

"Sounds…good," Harry said with a gasp as he bent down to take a few breaths, sweat staining his forehead. He brushed some of the leaves off his cloak as Daggeron moved back to a nearby set of rocks. "I think it's time we tested your magic more," Daggeron said.

"Now?" Harry stared. "But…you said…"

"That was for combat," Daggeron stated. "But your magic could use some improvement as well."

Harry frowned but decided to go along with it. "All right. What do you need me to do?"

Daggeron backed away from the rock to show a series of smaller rocks placed on top. "Try to knock these off."

Harry had expected something a bit harder but wasn't complaining as he removed his wand and lifted it up.

"Without the wand."

Harry stared at Daggeron, positive he hadn't heard the man correctly. "I beg your pardon?"

Daggeron reached over to pluck the wand right out of his hand. "Try it without the wand."

"But…I can't do wandless magic," Harry protested.

"Actually, you can. You've just never been taught how." At Harry's gaping mouth, Daggeron continued. "The wand is merely a tool, Harry, a way to focus your energies. For your section of the wizarding community, it's also a crutch as they've been so used to using them, they can't do without them at all. But you…you have a great potential for magic, Harry, greater than even you know. All you need to do is realize it and you can use it without the wand."

Harry shook his head. "But…I've never tried it."

"Yes, you have," Daggeron said. "Udonna told me you called your wand to you when you first met the Rangers."

"That was…a fluke," Harry protested. "I didn't even know what I was doing."

"Exactly," Daggeron said. "Don't try to cast a spell here. Don't force it. Just let it flow, let it work as if you had the wand." He backed up to give Harry a clear view of the rocks. "Go ahead."

Harry was uncertain but did as he said. He peered at the rocks as he tried to focus the energies for a normal spell. It was odd to do so, his finger reflexively clutching around the wand that wasn't there. "Don't try so hard," Daggeron softly said behind him. "Remember, let it flow naturally."

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded as he focused his gaze directly on one rock. He could feel the energies swirl and move as if rushing down to his right hand. Before he could even realize it, he'd thrust the hand out and a blast of blue energy ripped out to hit the center rock, sending it flying into the one next to it.

Harry staggered back, letting out a long gasp. He stared in disbelief at the spot where the rocks had been, not believing what he'd done. He stared at his hand, swearing he could still see some flickering energies swirling about his fingers. "Very good," Daggeron said, clapping a hand to his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Um…a bit tired," Harry admitted, taking a deep breath as he felt an ache down his body.

Daggeron nodded. "Hmm…It does seem to take more out of you than I had thought. I think it best to take a break, you can work on it more tonight."

Harry was about to offer a weak protest when the sound of a snapping twig echoed. He and Daggeron were instantly alert, glancing at the forest. For a moment, Harry wondered if it was Phineas, then remembered the troll could never be so quiet.

"Who's there?" Daggeron called out.

There was a pause and then a figure stepped into view, an attractive young woman with bright purple hair dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. "Wotcher, Harry!"

Harry's eyes widened. "Tonks?"

The Auror smiled. "Good to see you again. We've been missing you back home. Time to take you back."

Harry backed away, his wand back in his hand and raising. "I didn't do it, Tonks."

She frowned. "I knew that, Harry." She moved forward. "Listen, just come with me and…"

"If you want Harry," Daggeron said, stepping forward. "You'll have to get through me first."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Now that sounds like a challenge. I like challenges."

"Then you'll love this," Nick called out as the rest of the Rangers appeared behind Daggeron, giving Harry a start. Vida was in the lead, ready to fight as usual but stopped as she took in Tonks. Tonks was staring right back at the teenager with the red streak through her black mane.

"_Love_ the hair!" both spoke at once.

"Really, love how you got it all around," Vida added.

"Your color's not bad, either," Tonks observed. She paused and her hair shifted to the same shade of red.

"Whoa!" Vida said, eyes wide. "That is so cool, can you teach me how to do that?"

"Oh, no prob, it's an easy enough spell and…"

"Vida!" Madison snapped.

"I see your choice in friends hasn't improved much, Potter," Servus Snape offered as he stepped out from behind Tonks. He was in an obviously sour mood, brushing at his black cloak and sniffing disdainfully at the forest around him. "Great Merlin, I knew this place was secluded when I sent you here, Potter but I didn't know it was this bad."

Harry peered at him in shock. "You sent me here?"

"Your hearing suffering since you arrived, Potter?" Snape remarked. "I didn't expect much gratitude but at least a thank you can suffice."

"What are you two doing here?" Harry demanded.

"It's three," came another voice as Sirius Black stepped out from behind a tree. "Good to see you again, pup," he whispered.

"Sirius," Harry whispered. He was barely aware of lowering the wand or rushing forward, only feeling his godfather's arms around him and holding him tight and for the first time in too long a while, Harry finally felt some safety and love once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next chapter shows what Sirius and Snape have been up to and a few new developments for Harry and company as well. Thanks for all the great comments, hope this lives up to them.**


	9. Answers Revealed

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

Answers Explained

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Much like the man himself, Servus Snape's quarters were dark and lacking in comfort. The dim lighting was barely enough to let an average person see but Snape handled it well as he threw his dark cloak onto a waiting chair and sat in a chair, wiping at his face. A scowl was marked on it, more drawn than usual and if one looked closer, they could see the sadness deep in his eyes.

"I want to know why."

Snape started, leaping up and whirling about to see Sirius Black leaning on a wall behind him. "How did you get in here?" he snarled.

"I got out of Azkaban, Snape, I can break your lock," Black said. His usual smirk was gone, his face deadly serious. "And I asked a question."

"I don't recall a question there," Snape rejoindered. "I would have thought you'd be leaving after your little temper tantrum in front of the Order."

"I left them," Sirius said, his scowl growing. "I couldn't take listening to them any longer. To just assume for utter fact that Harry is guilty…"

"The evidence is stacked against him," Snape said, settling back into his chair. "Especially with what Diggory said."

"Diggory…" Sirius sniffed. "I don't know what happened to him or what's making him say these things but he's lying."

"He stood up to veristarium," Snape pointed out.

"I don't care, he has to be lying. Harry wouldn't do that."

"This no doubt comes from you being such an excellent judge of character," Snape dryly intoned. "As I'm sure Pettigrew would agree with."

Sirius glared at him before going on. "You'd think Dumbledore would see it but oh, no, he just goes along with it and wants us to hunt Harry down before he gets his 'followers' together. And the rest just nod and go along with it. I knew the old man had lost it when he hired you as a teacher but I didn't know it was this bad!"

"Black, as much as I enjoy your howling on the idiocies of those beneath my intellect, is there a reason you're here?" Snape impatiently asked.

Sirius paused before looking at him. "When they told me that somehow Harry used a portkey to vanish, I checked the area. They didn't know where he went but I sniffed around. And I picked up one scent in particulars." His eyes narrowed. "Yours."

Snape's face betrayed nothing. "I was among those searching."

"This was older," Sirius went on. "Same thing with Harry's room where some of his personal items were missing. I somehow doubt he had time to pack while he was being chased." He leaned in. "When I smelled it…I knew. I don't know why but I knew it had to be you who gave him the way out." He leaned even closer. "And I want to know why."

Snape snorted. "You honestly believe I'd help out that whelp? That I'd do anything for him after what his father…"

With a snarl, Sirius, threw aside the small table between them, glaring at Snape. "For Merlin's sake, Snape, that was almost thirty years ago! Let it go!"

"Let it go?" Snape snarled right back. "You made my life miserable, the lot of you! You persecuted me, ran me down, almost killed me, all for your own enjoyment! And you all wonder how I turned out the way I did!"

"Fine!" Sirius yelled. "Fine, you want me to say it? We were miserable bastards to you. We did all that because we didn't like you, treated you like garbage when you never deserved it! Now when you consider James is dead and I spent twelve years in Azkaban, I think we're pretty much even."

"We'll never be even, Black," Snape stated flatly. 

"I want to know why, Snape," Sirius said. "I want an answer now or so help me, I tell Dumbledore."

Snape was silent for a moment before speaking. "As much as I hated him…James Potter was not truly a killer. And Lily…" A brief moment of melancholy came to his eyes before he shook it off. "I cannot…I will not…accept that the son of Lily Evans could become a monster such as this. An arrogant whelp, yes. A killer and a new Dark Lord?" He shook his head. "I knew he could not be responsible and if those fools couldn't see it…I knew I had to get him somewhere out of their reach."

Sirius just stared at him, letting out a long breath. "Where is he, Snape? I need to find him."

"Safe," Snape stated. "I'm not saying where, not yet. It's better, for him and you."

Sirius was ready to argue but shut his mouth. "Right…fine." He licked his lips. "But how do we handle this on our end?"

"We?" Snape looked surprised and amused. "And why should I help you with anything?"

"Because you know Voldemort's back," Sirius said. "I'm pretty sure you've heard from his Deatheaters, inviting you back."

"I have," Snape admitted, studying his fingernails. "Albus was suggesting I work as a spy among them but getting in is far more difficult than you'd expect. However, I daresay those invitations may be revoked soon. The Dark Lord is staying much more under the public eye this time around."

"You think he's behind Harry's framing?"

Snape shook his head. "I am not sure. It is a bit Machiavellian, even for him and with his ego, I don't see him unable to crow about it for long. Plus, while removing Harry from the field helps him, he'd much rather just kill him and be done with it."

Sirius paced more. "I guess we'll have to think of something. Frankly, I'm appalled so many of them are willing to buy into this. Remus, I know believes in him, ditto for Tonks." He rubbed his hair. "Ron and Hermione…"

"A Weasley and a mudblood failing to show intelligence, what a shock."

Sirius let out a long sigh. "This is bad, Snape. I mean, really bad. I just know that before this is over, everyone is going to regret not believing in Harry but it's going to be bloody."

The fact he agreed with Sirius whole-heartedly made a chill go down Snape's spine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you two have been working together?" Harry asked in wonder. He, the Rangers, Snape, Sirius and Tonks were inside Rootcore, gathered around the main table, listening to the tale the two men had. 

"Well, more like loose cooperation," Sirius was quick to say.

Harry turned to Snape. "You sent me here?"

"I believe we have covered that already, Potter," Snape stated. "I had heard of Rootcore among my studies and the reputation of Udonna. Thus, I believed that this would be a safe and secure place to send you out of everyone's hair."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ten minutes here and I was attacked by a super-powered knight. One day and I was in the middle of a monster attack. Bloody bang-up job, Snape."

Sirius had to laugh at the glower Snape made before he spoke. "I used some of my contacts, Snape had his and that's when we heard Voldemort was organizing an attack on the Ministry."

"He was after some sort of prophecy," Tonks said. "Sirius tried to get word but after standing up for you so much, they weren't real keen on taking it at face value."

"I had to give the warning," Snape stated. "In doing so, of course, it was made clear to Voldemort that I was allied with the Order, which does not make me popular with them."

"As if you know about popularity," Sirius quipped. "As it happened, that attack actually worked out a bit into our plans. With all the chaos going around of the battle, it wasn't too hard to make a simple stun blast I took look like a fatal blow that pretty much vaporized me. A little sample of my skin to mix into the dust and viola! The late Sirius Black, may he rest in peace."

"You faked your death?" Harry asked in astonishment. 

"With help from Tonks and Snape," Sirius stated. "Not Remus though. I hated to do it but he is a horrible liar and his grief does convince everyone."

"Wow, pretty sneaky," Xander said with some respect.

"Oh, please don't fill his head up," Snape muttered.

Sirius nodded. "That freed me to go underground and try to find some new information on who set you up."

"Did you?" Madison asked.

Sirius sighed. "Not really. From what I could overhear, even the Deatheaters seem to think Harry did do that to Cedric."

"Another nice benefit of the attack," Tonks asserted. "They all saw Voldemort leading it. Which means they now all finally accept he's back." She giggled. "I have to say, the look on Fudge's face was simply priceless. Almost as good as when they gave him the sack just two days later."

"Yes, having the Ministry at chaos at a time of war is delightful," Snape naturally had to throw a damper on her mood.

"But they think I was lying about Voldemort," Harry said, a hopeful expression on his face. "If they know he's back, they have to believe in me being framed. Right?"

The hope faded at the somber looks the trio exchanged. "They caught Pettigrew," Sirius said. "They gave him Versitarium so they know I was framed and it just figures I can't crow about it." Brushing that aside, he quickly went on. "They also had him talking about you helping Voldemort be resurrected."

Harry blinked, not quite believing what he was hearing. "Excuse me?"

"He says you helped capture Cedric, used him to resurrect Voldemort and agreed to be his agent in Hogwarts," Sirius went on. "He admitted to that as much as he admitted to betraying James and Lilly."

Harry shook his head. "But…but…how…how can he lie about that?"

"I'm rather baffled myself," Snape hated to admit. "I checked the potion myself, it was authentic." He shook his head. "It's possible the Dark Lord's magic has grown greater than expected, that he might actually be able to create false memories. A truly troubling development."

"Of course, Dumbledore and the rest don't buy that," Tonks said, her hair turning red with anger. "They believe in Pettigrew totally and they think you've been on his side for a year."

Vida snorted. "Come on! They all actually believe Harry would willingly throw in with the guy who murdered his parents, left him an orphan and has tried to kill him all this time?" She looked to Harry. "You ask me, you might as well just stay here and let Voldemort take over. It's what those idiots deserve."

Tonks smiled. "I like her."

Harry threw up his hands as he paced. "I can't believe this…bad enough they thought I was setting myself up as a Dark Lord, now they think I'm a servant of…of him!" His eyes were flashing with anger.

"Harry, calm yourself," Daggeron stated.

Harry wasn't listening. "Ron and Hermione? They can't believe…" The look on Sirius' face was answer enough and he threw out a hand to sweep some books off a desk. "Dammit!" he yelled as he swung his hand out again and this time, a blast of energy ripped into another wall.

"Harry!" Udonna called out, rising to her feet and moving to his side. "Harry, calm yourself! Please!" She took his arms to hold him as he shook with the anger. The Rangers were jarred by his actions but seemed to understand. Tonks, Snape and Sirius, on the other hand, were all staring in utter shock.

"Did he just…" Tonks began with a whisper.

"Impossible," Snape whispered, his face slack. "Wandless magic from Potter? Impossible…"

Sirius was smiling as he stared. "I'll be damned," he muttered. "I always knew he had something special in him."

"Yeah but I still haven't been able to teach him the basics of dancing," Xander said.

"He gets that from his father," Sirius said. "James had two left feet."

"Hey, at least it's one more than Harry," Xander said.

Snape looked skyward. "Wonderful, just what I wanted, another Black in training."

Udonna was still trying to calm Harry. "I know this is difficult…."

"Difficult?" Harry snapped, his eyes still angry. "My two best friends believing that of me…Everyone believing I could do that!"

"Not everyone," Sirius was quick to say. "Remus doesn't. There are a few others."

Udonna brushed Harry's face gently. "I know this is hard for you," she softly said. "It is a trial but it is one I know you can face and you can achieve victory over." She looked him in the eye. "We all know the truth about you, Harry. You have us so never, ever believe you are alone." She hugged him gently as he finally settled down.

At the looks of the other wizards, Clare smiled. "She's great at this."

Daggeron coughed to get everyone's attention. "I hate to interrupt but what exactly is the purpose you three have in coming here now?"

"To check on Harry, of course," Sirius said. "We needed to tell him what's been going on."

"And to take him back with you?" Daggeron asked, which got the Rangers' attention.

Sirius hesitated but Snape spoke. "Potter's place, as much as I hate to say it, is with our world. If the Order cannot accept that Potter is innocent and he's the one needed to defeat Voldemort, we'll just have to make do without them."

"Hold on!" Nick broke in, raising a hand. "You just told him he's the most wanted man in your community and you want him to go back?"

"We need him," Tonks pressed. "It's as simple as that."

"Nothing about this world is ever simple," Daggeron stated. "Especially when we deal with matters of fate and destiny."

"Hey, you can't just take Harry away!" Madison gasped. "He's our friend!"

"And he's the one destined to face and defeat Voldemort," Snape intoned. "That outweighs any petty friendships you may have."

"They're not petty to me, Snape," Harry said as he turned to the professor. "Just because you have no friends is no reason to run me down for mine."

"Given your past friendships…"

"If I may interrupt," Udonna quickly broke in. "As much as I agree Harry may be needed, the fact is that his training is at a unique juncture."

"Training?" Sirius frowned. "You've been training him here?"

Daggeron nodded as he stepped up. "Both in magic and physical skills. As you've no doubt already noticed, Harry's strength is far greater that you may have suspected. Perhaps the magic of the forest is bringing out what was already inside him. To go back to your world without that proper training could be dangerous."

Sirius brushed his hair back. "Look, with respect to you all…I was keeping an eye on them at this store of theirs earlier, to get an idea what kind of folks Harry was around. And I couldn't help noting that they use magic…well….without finesse."

The Rangers all had matching glares. "Oh, really?" Vida said.

Sirius returned her gaze. "I saw you using those wands to clean up around your store, simple chores that wouldn't have made you break a sweat physically. You can use all the power you want fighting these…things you do but magic for simple everyday tasks? That's one rule Hogwarts puts in over students I agree with."

Udonna's own face was stony as she looked to the Rangers. "I had believed we already discussed such use of magic," she said in a cool tone that would do Snape proud. "To rely on it too much is to leave yourselves open should it be unusable. Without your wands, your powers are limited as Harry could attest to."

Nick felt the need to speak up. "Udonna, we just…I mean…"

Harry moved up. "Udonna, they are muggles, they've been without magic all their lives. It can be a rush when you first find out, I know that. And they do know how to use it in battle, practicing it more can't hurt."

"Yes but without control and discipline, the results can be catastrophic," Udonna stated. "I thought Daggeron had been teaching you all that."

She paused as she looked them over, then at Harry, her brow furrowing. "Hmm…perhaps….perhaps this is a way we can use all one solution for all our various problems. One that can be mutually beneficial to all of us and aid Harry's world as well."

"What sort of solution?" Sirius asked.

Udonna told them, plainly and clearly. There were frowns and some protests but all of those were cut off by a sound no one had ever heard before.

The sound of Servus Snape laughing long and heartedly. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Coming next: A new year dawns at Hogwarts with some new students…**


	10. New Year

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

New Year

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Normally, the Hogwarts Express was a good ride for Ginny Weasley. It was always fun to meet students, relax with her brothers and enjoy the scenic ride to the school she'd come to enjoy. This year, however, things were different, as evidenced by her taking up her own compartment, gazing out sadly at the rainy landscape whizzing past.

When the door opened, she didn't bother looking to it. It had opened one or two times before but each time, the person on the other side had taken one look at her and backed out of it. It had hurt but she was prepared for it. When your own family turns on you, it became easier to accept the treatment from strangers.

So she was surprised when a soft male voice spoke up. "Mind if I join you?"

Looking up, Ginny was thrown to see a young man standing there in a loose fitting robe, a bag in his hand and a sad smile on his face. "Neville?"

Neville Longbottom smiled as he entered the compartment. "I guess this is the only car interested in having me inside."

Ginny motioned to the other bench as he sat down. "You too, huh?"

Neville nodded. "My family warned me it might be bad but still…" He shook his head. "I just can't understand it. Any of it."

"You and me both," Ginny sighed. Her face hardened a bit. "Did you see Cedric coming on board?"

Neville rolled his eyes. "Like I could miss him? Merlin, all those girls fawning over him, boys asking for autographs, the Minister seeing him off, it was ridiculous!"

Ginny brushed her red hair back. "And Hermione was the worst of them, lagging behind like a dog, almost panting at him!"

"And Ron sucking up to him like Harry never existed."

A long silence went up at the mention of the name. "How can he be like that?" Neville asked. "How can your bother just…turn on Harry after all of that?"

Ginny took a moment before answering. "Jealously. He always denied it but deep down, Ron has always been jealous of Harry. Of the fame of being the Boy Who Lived, of his skills, of how everyone looked up to him. Even when he was friends, he'd talk about how Harry seemed to have things going for him. I guess it was easy for him to think the worst then."

"Maybe," Neville acknowledged. "But Hermione? She's so bright and intelligent, you'd think she'd see…"

Ginny scoffed. "Come off it, Neville. If Dumbledore gave Hermione a feather and told her it would allow her to fly, she'd be leaping off the roof of Hogwarts. She always believes in only what can be written down and read about and evidence but have a teacher tell her something, she'll take it to the bank without a second thought."

Neville had to admit that. "I still can't believe it's just you and me who believe in him still."

"Luna does," Ginny was quick to point out.

Neville rolled his eyes. "Oh and she's such a respected person…"

"Still, it's possible others might believe in him too and are just too afraid to speak up." She smiled. "We started our own group with Harry…maybe we can find others to help out."

"I suppose…" Neville was interrupted when the door opened again and the two people neither wanted to deal with stood in the doorway. "Ginny," Ron Weasley snapped. "Where have you been?"

"Since when do you care?" she fired right back at him. "Not like you've been making much effort to look me up at Fred and George's the last month. You or Mum and Dad."

Ron gave Neville a cool glance before going back to his sister. "We're just trying to look out for you, Ginny. You know how unpopular your…feelings can be."

"Loyalty? That sort of feeling?" Ginny was a bit more sharp-toothed than Neville recalled but was rather enjoying seeing Ron squirm a bit.

"Ginny," Hermione said calmly. "I know you have some feelings toward Harry, a little crush and all that. But look at the evidence, what Cedric said, there cannot be any doubt that he's guilty. Dumbledore believes that which should be good enough for you."

Neville wondered if she'd always been this arrogant and he had just never noticed before. Upon closer look, he saw that she had her hair done in a nice twist and even appeared to be wearing…makeup? Hermione wearing makeup and wanting to look good for Cedric? Merlin, the world no longer made any sense.

Ginny gave him a look of "told you so" before glancing back at Hermione. "He saved you. He helped you out, both of you and this is how you repay him?"

"He used us, Ginny," Ron snapped. "To get his precious Dark Lord back, to build up power for them, to…"

"I can't believe you buy that," Neville interrupted, anger on his face. "The man murdered his parents, Ron! You honestly think Harry would join him?"

"Others have joined for less power than Harry was offered," Hermione sniffed. "He was always a bit full of himself with his reputation and all."

"And you are an idiot to believe that."

All of them turned as Draco Malfoy leaned in the hallway of the train. He still had that arrogant air offset by his blonde hair and dark robes. His eyes were cool as he took in the four. "I always knew you were an idiot, Granger but this is pushing it even for you."

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron scowled. "Thought you took your own transport to school."

"It appears the Ministry is still intent on harassing our family and our good name," Malfoy said. "That includes seizing some of our assets."

"Good name?" Ron snorted. "Your father was a Deatheater captured attacking the Ministry, Malfoy, you don't have a good name!"

"Not that you ever did," Hermione remarked with a smirk.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "A bit more teeth in you, Granger? I suppose betrayal must give you some spine."

"I'm not going to be lectured by you, Malfoy." Hermione brushed her hair back. "You never liked Harry at all."

"True," Malfoy agreed. "But at least then, I wasn't acting for all the world like his friend only to turn on him at the slightest provocation."

"Slightest…" Ron moved forward. "Cedric told us what he did! Pettigrew backed up the idea he's been working with You-Know-Who! He killed Hagrid! He's guilty, Malfoy!"

"And that's all you needed," Draco intoned. "All that was required to turn your back on your best friend."

"He was never our friend," Hermione said with another sniff.

"Do you need a handkerchief?" Ginny asked, causing Neville to let out a laugh.

Ron looked at Ginny, trying to sound caring but coming off demanding all the same. "If you want things to go well for you this year, Ginny, you'll come off this foolish crush on Potter and accept things as they are."

"It must be nice to be living on the high ground, Ron," Neville flatly said. "Any recommendations on where to move there?"

Ron just glared before backing up. "We'll talk later after the induction ceremony," he said. He pointed at his sister. "This isn't just me, Ginny. Mum and Dad feel the same way and Fred and George should be listening too."

He was almost out of the compartment when Ginny spoke. "You know, Ron, at least Percy was up front about his feelings regarding Harry. He didn't try to hide behind friendship for a while before showing his true colors."

"Now, listen…" Ron was about to say before Hermione put a hand on his arm. "Come on, Ron, let's go," she said, pulling him away. "She's young, she'll have to learn the truth for herself." With a final glare, Ron followed her out.

Malfoy shook his head. "And I thought those two were prats before."

"I'm young?" Ginny sniffed. "I'm two years younger than her! And a hell of a lot more mature by the looks of things."

"Well, I suppose it's best you get that started soon," Malfoy said with his cocky smile. "Believe me, it's like that all over and the more you trumpet Potter's innocence at Hogwarts, the worse it will be for you. Best to just keep it quiet and try to sail through."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Neville snapped. "Like you give a damn either way."

Draco was quiet for a moment before turning to leave. He paused and spoke up. "For what it's worth…I never believed any of it for an instant."

Both Ginny and Neville looked up in surprise. "What?" they asked in unison.

Malfoy turned to them as he nodded. "Conniving enough to kill Cedric and come up with setting up his own forces? Throwing in with the Dark Lord? Acting the caring hero to lure people in?" He shook his head. "Potter could never do that. He doesn't have the intellect or, more importantly, the courage and edge to pull off something like that. But of course, those old fools running things are too blind to see it."

Neville still had amazement on his face. "You're defending him, Malfoy? You're his worst enemy!"

Draco shrugged. "I suppose that makes me the closest thing he has a to a friend." He looked at the two and the smile returned. "Well…second-closest." Without another word, he walked out.

Neville and Ginny exchanged amazed looks. "Of all people, Draco is standing up for Harry," Neville said. "The world has truly gone mad."

"And the year hasn't even started yet," Ginny said with a slightly apprehensive sigh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Neville had feared, the cold shoulder continued at Hogwarts as most of the other Gryphindors stayed away from him and Ginny. A glance at the smug smile on Ron's face confirmed his suspicions as to who was behind that attitude. He tried to put it aside as he watched the usual ceremonies of the Sorting Hat commence before the big speech.

He usually got a thrill and felt a sense of honor listening to Dumbledore welcome the new students to Hogwarts. This year, however, he no longer felt that sense of pride in Albus Dumbledore. He simply gazed at the elderly Headmaster and wondered how a man supposedly so wise and well-respected could make such a massive error in judgment when it came to Harry.

He gazed around, noticing Hermione rapt as ever. Well, that was when she wasn't trying to make eyes with Cedric. Luna Lovegood was on the far side of one table, gazing off into space. Neville had hoped to talk to her soon but hadn't the chance yet. His attention returned to Dumbledore as he began to move to a different topic.

"As you are all aware, our school suffered a horrible loss with our beloved groundskeeper, Hagrid." Neville winced, sure more accusations against Harry would follow. "We still miss and mourn that gentle giant and the warmth he brought to us all. We have not made a decision on his replacement but we do hope all will keep his memory alive."

Letting everyone take that in, Dumbledore continued. "As for our vacancy in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I have a rather special announcement to make. We have been contacted by a great practitioner of magic from a distant land, one who does not usually mingle in our part of the world. However, the qualifications he brings are more than enough to fill the position and I do believe he can bring his teachings to all of us in this dangerous time."

A murmur went up among the students as Dumbledore continued. "He shall not be coming alone. It would appear he and a great witch have students of their own and feel the ways of Hogwarts may be most beneficial to them." He paused as he looked over to a hourglass set on the wall. "I had hoped they would be arriving in time for the ceremony but it appears…"

There was a sudden flash of light and a blue circle marked with arcane symbols appeared from nowhere. It lowered itself from the ceiling to the floor and then flew right back up. In its place stood a group of people. Five were teens wearing an assortment of multi-colored shirts with dark cloaks. One was a hooded young boy in the back. Another was a strong and proud bearded man in a brown outfit standing next to a beautiful red-haired woman in a white dress.

The woman glanced about with a slight smile. "I'm sorry. Are we late?"

Neville turned around and was greeted by a sight he wished he could photograph and put on his wall: Hermione staring open-mouthed and wide-eyed at the group who had just teleported into the heart of Hogwarts.

The woman turned to bow to Dumbledore. "Headmaster. I am Udonna. This is Daggeron and our charges."

Dumbledore managed to hide his surprise well although it was clear he was as rocked by the arrival as everyone else. "Yes, ah…Students, may I introduce you to the Mystic Force Power Rangers!" He waved his hands out. "I am sure you shall all do your best to make them feel welcome."

"How did you do that?!" Hermione cried out. Neville hoped that she was unaware of how much it sounded like a screech but she probably didn't care. "You…..you apperated into Hogwarts! No can do that! It's impossible!"

"Consider that your first lesson," Daggeron said with a smile. "Just because you've been told something is not possible does not make it utter fact."

Udonna faced the students and smiled to them all. "I do hope you can help the Rangers feel welcome. Their studies are different than yours as are much of their ways but I do believe the discipline Hogwarts is renowned for may be of aid to them."

"Mistress Udonna," Dumbledore called out. "Perhaps you can introduce them all?"

"It is simply Udonna," she told him. "May I introduce you all to Nick, Madison, Vida, Chip and Xander." Her eyes fell upon the last figure as he removed his hood. "And finally, a rather new student of ours…"

Everyone gazed at the man revealed. He wasn't too handsome, more plain in features than anything else, his blue eyes seeming to squint in the light. He brushed at his forehead under his unruly pop of curly black hair as if rubbing a spot, forcing a smile on his thin face.

"James Bourne," Udonna finished and behind the illusion prepared, Harry Potter swallowed as he returned to his former home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next chapter explains the name and disguise as the Rangers get used to their new "day classes." **


	11. First Arrivals

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

First Arrivals

"This is without a doubt the stupidest idea you've ever had, Xander. And that covers a lot of ground."

Harry hadn't known the Rangers too long but had come to trust their judgment. Thus, as much as he liked Xander, he was inclined to listen to what Vida was saying about his idea, even if Harry didn't quite get it.

"Why not?" Xander said. He motioned to Harry who was looking at himself in a mirror, marveling at the illusion the Rangers had helped him create. "Come on, Vi, we've got it set so that sticks around as long as he wants and it'll be almost impossible to detect."

"But James Bourne?" Vida shook her head. "We're going to the trouble to whip up a new face and all and you give him the _worst_ fake name imaginable?"

"What's so bad about that?" Tonks asked from the corner of the Rootcore main room.

Vida gave her a stare. "Are you kidding me? Mixing James Bond and Jason Bourne, that's not going to cause a stir?"

Tonks frowned. "Who?"

Vida stared at her, then at the equally confused looks on the faces of Sirius and Snape. "Bond. James Bond?" She looked at Black. "I know you spent years in jail but still you had to have heard of him."

Sirius shook his head. "Nope. He some wizard from your world?"

The other Rangers were as baffled as Vi as they stared at the wizards. "None of you have ever heard of James Bond?" Nick asked in wonder.

"I told you the wizarding world doesn't mix much with muggles," Harry said.

"You didn't tell us they were isolated from popular culture!" Nick said. "Next you'll tell you us you've never heard of Star Wars either." At the baffled looks, he rolled his eyes. "I don't believe this…"

"See?" Nick said. "They won't even know it's an alias! Come on, the last place they'd think of to look for Harry is right under their noses!"

"Your logic, if I can call it that," Snape began. "May actually be correct here. The search for Potter has taken a back seat to the Voldemort crisis but putting him in Hogwarts can be a good place to hide."

"More importantly," Udonna said. "The Rangers shall be there to help out in case of trouble."

"Why do we have to go?" Madison asked. "I mean, we have our duties here."

"What if Imperius attacks?" Chip asked.

"I shall make arrangements to keep us in contact with Briarwood," Udonna explained. "If an attack should occur, we will transport there immediately from Hogwarts."

"Ah, you can't," Tonks said. "You can't apperate out of Hogwarts, it's impossible."

Udonna gave her one of those little smiles the Rangers knew so well. "Let us determine how possible our magics are, my dear." She looked back at the Rangers. "This will be a great benefit to you all. While their magics are different, the teachings of Hogwarts can school you in the proper use and make sure you do not rely on them too much."

"What about our jobs?" Vida asked. "Toby's already ticked we have to take so much time off."

"That is your concern," Udonna stated. "The discussion is over. You will be attending Hogwarts with Harry." She turned to Snape. "I trust you will be watching over them with us?"

"I won't give them special treatment," Snape immediately said. "It wouldn't look right. I shall treat them as I treat any other student."

"Which is to say, be a right rotter," Black said with a smile as Snape merely shrugged.

"Great, back to school," Xander sighed. "I enjoy summer vacation."

"Which so far has been made up of us fighting evil monsters," Vida pointed out.

"Still better than school."

As the other Rangers nodded, Snape and Sirius exchanged worried glances. "You're sure this is the right idea?" Snape said.

Sirius smiled. "Imagine once again the idea of this pack turned loose on Dumbledore."

Snape did and once again, a chuckle escaped his lips before he could silence it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As he stood in the main hall of Hogwarts, with eyes on him and the Rangers, Harry fervently hoped the illusion hid his nervousness as well. He glanced over to the main table where the teachers sat, worrying one might see through the disguise but even Dumbledore regarded him with little more than curiosity. His major attention was on Udonna and Daggeron as Harry had no doubt they could feel the power the two adults had.

"We are still honored by your presence," Dumbledore said with great pride.

"And we are honored to be here," Udonna said. "We have heard much of you, Headmaster." Her voice contained no irony at all at the words. "We shall do our best to learn here but I do hope you understand if the Rangers are called away to duty. Saving lives and stopping the evil that arrives at Briarwood is their first priority."

"Of course," Dumbledore stated. "Well, we can discuss the particulars later. For now, your students are welcome to join us for dinner."

"We got drive-thru on our way over," Xander lightly remarked, causing a frown from Daggeron.

"I…see…" Dumbledore said. "You can at least join the students for the meal and get to know them. We shall also have a room set up for you at the Gryffindor quarters."

"Thank you," Udonna said. "Rangers, feel free to mingle. Daggeron and I have business to discuss with the Headmaster." The two adults moved on as the Rangers moved toward the tables, aware of the stares given to them.

They had only taken a few steps when Hermione stalked toward them, her eyes wide. "How did you do that?" she demanded. "How could you apperate into Hogwarts? The blocks, the shields, they've kept anyone from doing that for centuries!"

"High time to change the locks then," Chip said with a smile.

Hermione did not return it. "I have to know how you did that!"

"Best to tell her, mate," Ron spoke from the seat nearby. "You don't want to get her upset."

"Too true," Harry whispered under his breath.

"Relax, Hermione," Cedric said as he stood up and walked forward. Harry was amazed that Hermione did just that, actually quieting as the man came and giving Cedric an admiring look. The young man seemed to ignore it as he nodded to the Rangers. "Cedric Diggory. You're welcome to join us if you want."

"Thanks," Harry said, trying to keep himself calm as he gazed at the man who had ruined his life. He let his gaze move down the table and nodded to a space near the end. "Looks like there are some seats down there."

Seeing where he was motioning, Ron quickly spoke. "Ah, you really don't want to sit with them."

"And why not?" Madison asked.

"They're not a popular sort," Cedric said as diplomatically as he could. "They believe in…well, something a lot of other people don't."

"We can handle stuff others find hard to believe," Nick said as he moved past Cedric. "We can handle whatever they have."

"You don't want to be there," Ron said, his face darkening. "It won't go well for you at Hogwarts to end up on the wrong side. And if you stand with Harry Potter, that's the wrong side."

"We'll take our chances," Harry coolly said as he brushed past his former friend and toward the far side of the table. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the occupants. Ron and Hermione may have let him down but he should have known that good old Neville Longbottom would be sticking by him.

The young man smiled to them. "Hi, I'm Neville."

"And I'm Ginny," the red-haired girl with him said. "You've met my idiot brother Ron over there."

"Foolish is as foolish does," said the blond-haired girl with them. "He'll learn that down the road."

"This is Luna Lovegood," Neville introduced her. "She's a bit…" He paused, obviously trying to find the most diplomatic way of putting it. "She sees the world a special way."

Luna bowed her head to the group, her eyes on Harry, causing him to flash with nervousness. He hid it well as Madison smiled at the girl. "Wow, love the earrings."

"I make them myself," Luna replied. "I can make a pair for you. Perhaps like the waters you roam in."

Madison blinked at that, glancing at Harry, who just shrugged. He was moving to sit with the others when Luna leaned in and whispered right in his ear.

"Welcome home, Harry."

Harry stared at her, the shock evident even through the illusion before he could get rid of it. Luna simply sat back and opened her book once more.

"You all right?" Neville frowned at "James."

"Um, yes, sorry, it's just…a bit overwhelming," Harry said as he sat down, still staring at Luna.

"Wait till you see the talking paintings," Ginny said with a smile. "That's always a fun thing for the first-years."

"Well, we have a talking cat who's a genie," Chip said energetically. "That's pretty cool, right?"

Ginny and Neville exchanged confused glances. "Um, what does your cat's temperature have to do with anything?" Ginny asked.

The Rangers exchanged concerned glances. "Oh, we're going to be doing a lot of educating around here," Vida muttered.

At the main table, Dumbledore leaned in toward Udonna. "I do hope you understand the difficulties some in the Ministry had with your requests," he said in a polite tone.

Udonna sipped her goblet calmly. "I do not normally worry about politics, Headmaster. I am used to making my own decisions and my Rangers follow that same mentality."

"Nonetheless," Dumbledore said. "There are rules and decorum that one must follow. We are fighting a war here."

"I've been fighting a greater battle for quite some years, Headmaster," Udonna responded with a small smile. "Do not think to lecture me as if I was one of your students."

Dumbledore smiled back. "I can tell this shall be a most interesting experience." He raised his goblet up in a toast, Udonna returning the gesture. On the far side of the table, Snape took a sip from his own to hide the small smile as he watched the Rangers at their table. His eyes swept toward Weasley and Granger, who muttered together, glaring at the group on the far end. Oh, this was going to be fun, no doubt about it.

He did his best to kill the smile and the joy within him. It wouldn't do for him to be happy. It could wreck a perfectly good teaching stance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room was almost totally dark, lit only by a fireplace and torches along the walls. It suited Voldemort well, the main room of the large mansion turned into his personal chamber. The darkness seemed to emanate from himself, an aura that followed him everywhere he went. He did not care what others thought of it and in fact, relished the fear he gave out. Fear was his key weapon.

At the moment, his thoughts were not on the various Deatheaters scattered about the manor, nor on the ongoing war. It was on the subject of the past. It was not something Voldemort looked at too often. He had buried most of it when he put away the name of Tom Riddle. He did not want to remember his humble origins, only the greatness promised to him. But of late, he'd found himself thinking of the past more. Primarily, that one day when his reign was cut short.

It still galled him that an infant had somehow nearly killed him, nearly destroyed his power forever. He'd thought of nothing but revenge for so long, for the years his spirit roamed, for the time it took to be reborn. Oh he had achieved some. He was alive once more, his followers returning and Potter was hunted by the very people he wanted to defend. But it wasn't quite enough. He wanted more, he wanted the boy dead, he wanted his head before he could truly call himself the Lord of all the wizarding world.

His musings were interrupted by a knock. "Yes?" he hissed.

The door opened and Bellatrix Lestrange stuck her head in. As usual, she had a mop of frizzy black hair with a white streak, her eyes wide with her madness. "My Lord," she whispered. "A visitor has come. She claims to be an envoy of…"

"Envoy? I'm not a side dish of cheese or something," came a rude voice in an odd accent. Brushing past Bellatrix and into the room was a young woman with blonde hair, clad in a stylish leather jacket and dark jeans, chewing on a piece of gum. "Hey, name's Leelee. I assume you're this high mucky-muck Voldemart?"

"Voldemort," he hissed at the girl, facing her completely. "Who are you to dare intrude upon my sanctuary?"

"Sanctuary?" Leelee scoffed. "It's a freaking house on a hill. Mind you, it's a lot better than where I've been hanging out but still…"

Voldemort rose up to his full height, his dark robes flowing about him as his hideous features scowled at her. "I demand you answer me!"

Usually, when one saw the twisted face with no nose, pale skin and tight sinews, one was scared or at least intimidated. Instead, the girl blew a bubble of gum and snapped it into her mouth. "I've got some skin cleaner if you'd like…"

Voldemort frowned. One the one hand, the fact the girl wasn't thrown by his face in the least showed she was used to darkness. On the other, it was annoying to meet someone not at all intimidated by him. "You have one minute to persuade me not to have you killed. I suggest you make use of it."

"Fine, fine," Leelee said as she reached into her coat to pull out a piece of paper. Opening it, she cleared her throat. "On behalf of my mother, Necrolai, Queen of the Vampires and Imperious, servant of the Dark Master, we extend to an invitation to a meeting to discuss an alliance to aid in our mutual goals of rule on the world of magic."

Voldemort stared as he took in the words. "Alliance?"

Leelee shrugged. "Yeah, sounds dumb to me too but does anyone ask my opinion, oh, no…."

He sniffed. "Why would I agree to work with some dark forces I do not know? I am not interested in any alliance. I am Lord Voldemort. When I rule, they shall come to me in acquiescence."

"You don't know my mom," Leelee muttered. "Frankly, they kinda need what help they can get with these Power Rangers and figure since you do dark magic yourself, they can make a deal."

"There will be no deals with those beneath me," Voldemort said as he turned away and waved a hand. "Bellatrix, send her away. Feel free to bestow what pain you can as my return message."

Seeing the woman coming closer with a mad smile, Leelee let her confidence drop a bit. "Hey, hey, easy! Look, they won't say it but they're desperate here! It's not just the Rangers, it's Udonna and Daggeron and this Harry guy and…"

Voldemort froze in place. "Harry?" he asked, still facing away.

Leelee frowned back. "Um, yeah, guy sorta showed up to help the Rangers out a few weeks back. I don't know why but Imperious and mom seem worried about the power he has."

"This…Harry…" Voldemort whispered. "Does he wear glasses and have a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead?"

"Um…yeah…" Leelee answered, not sure why this was so important.

Voldemort slowly turned around and for the first time, Leelee felt a flash of fear as she saw the twisted smile on his face. The fear grew as Voldemort spoke in a tone laced with icy pleasure.

"My dear…tell your masters they have just earned my undivided attention."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The plot, as you see, thickens….**


	12. Freshman Orientation

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

Freshman Orientation

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You could have warned us it was going to be so drafty," Vida remarked as the Rangers and the disguised Harry walked down the hallways of Hogwarts. She adjusted her cloak. "Would have packed warmer clothes if you had."

"Sorry," Harry said. "We always wear cloaks anyway, sort of blocks it out." He did his best not to make it too obvious he was leading the Rangers around, knowing he was supposed to be as much a stranger to Hogwarts as they were. He resisted once more the urge to rub his face and make sure the illusion was in place still, concentrating on keeping it going.

"So we got potions first?" Xander asked. "Huh, we usually don't use that."

"We have to follow the schedule," Madison said. She looked to Harry. "How is Snape as a teacher?"

Harry let out a long sigh. "You know how he was when we met?" The others nodded. "That's his warm and fuzzy side." The others all grimaced.

Chip noticed a trio of students walking by, giving them quick glances, then looking away as they picked up the pace. "Anyone else get the feeling we're not exactly welcome here?"

"You're outsiders," Harry said calmly. "Muggles with powers they don't truly understand." He sighed. "The fact you made it clear you backed me up doesn't help matters."

"Still, what I wouldn't give for a friendly face," Xander muttered.

"Hello, all!" Neville said as he came up to them with a big smile. "Mind if I tag along?"

"What I wouldn't give for a million dollars!" Xander called out.

"Thanks…Neville, was it?" Harry said, trying to push down his own smile.

Neville nodded. "No problem at all. I know how it feels to be on the outs with people around here. I'm sorry you're not getting a proper Hogwarts welcome."

"Ah, it's okay," Vida said. "We're used to unpleasant welcomes."

Neville nodded. "Hope you managed to avoid Herimone. From what I hear, she's still trying to figure out how you could all apperate into Hogwarts. She's the only person I know of who stakes out the library on the first day."

Harry resisted a comment at that while Vida looked toward Neville. "Hey, I was curious about something. I was looking for an outlet to plug my iPod into for a recharge, couldn't find one in our room. You know where one is?"

Neville stared at her as if she'd just spoken in Martian. "A…what pod?" He frowned. "Is that a plant?"

Vida rubbed her forehead. "This is a weird, weird place."

"I take exception to that," a ghostly figure in ancient dress said just before vanishing into a wall. Neville and Harry just shrugged it off while the Rangers stared at each other in bewilderment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The small area that teachers of Hogwarts used for brief breaks wasn't like a normal faculty lounge. Then again, Hogwarts was hardly a normal school so that made sense. A large fountain structure was at the center with flowing magical liquid and a set of tables about. Udonna found it easy to find a seat, sipping at her tea as she looked over a large volume before her.

"Something interesting?" Udonna looked up to see Minerva McGonagall gazing down at her. Her hat was off but she was still the epitome of cool professionalism in her elaborate robe. Her eyes resembled those of the cat she often transformed into as she looked the other woman over.

"Simply research," Udonna replied as she looked over the volume. "I have been aware of this realm of the magical world for some time but never had the chance to study it in full."

Minerva nodded as she sat across from her. "And what have you found so far?"

Udonna made a light smile. "I really don't believe it's my place…"

"Please," Minerva said. "We're both teachers, of a sort, we should be able to discuss things in a frank manner."

"Very well," Udonna said, straightening in her chair. "I do believe that you may be holding these children back a bit."

Minerva's face did not chance one iota. "Really?"

Udonna nodded. "The power they have is great and I more than understand your need to train them properly with it." She sipped her tea. "However, I do believe you may be holding them back from reaching their true potential. That can be very difficult given your…troubles with one Lord Voldemort."

Minerva winced at the casual mention of his name. "These are only children, Miss Udonna. They are not ready for battle with the dark forces."

Udonna raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a judgment about the Rangers?"

Minerva pursed her lips. "I have heard them talking about their…exploits. And we can clearly feel the power they posses, power that, to be utterly frank, is disturbing in the hands of anyone, let alone children. Children are innocents, you should know."

She was more than a little startled when Udonna openly laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend, really. But you obviously do not have experience with the teenagers of the muggle world. Believe me, Ms. McGonagall, they are far more adult than you anticipate. Indeed, their youth is a key reason they remain victorious against the dark powers. Powers which are far darker and greater than your Lord Voldemort."

Again, Minerva winced at the mention of the name before speaking. "That's as may be. But I do hope they can show some…decorum while they are here."

Udonna smiled back. "I assure you, madam, I have already informed them they have to be on their best behavior."

"So they'll listen to you."

"I'll be shocked if they do. As I said, muggles are a unique breed."

That statement did little to improve Minerva's mood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Let me ask one simple question," Harry said through gritted teeth as the Rangers filed out of the classroom. "Did you actually intend to be such a fool or does it just come naturally to you?"

"It was a legitimate question!" Xander said. "I don't know why he made such a fuss about it!"

Madison pursed her lips. "Xander, the next time a teacher asks how much oil should be added to a potion, you do not say just use whatever amount is in their hair at the time."

"Come on, you saw it!" Xander protested. "It was a bloody oil tanker on there!"

"We're guests here, Xander," Madison said calmly. "We have to be as calm and cordial as we can. We have to maintain a sense of decorum. We have to not do anything that can upset the people here. We have to…"

"Stop using the words have to?" Chip asked.

Vida smirked. "Sis, I know you're among your own kind with the intellectual set but you can't expect us to just instantly conform here."

"But we have to at least try," Madison pressed. "It's not enough for us to be guests, we're supposed to be learning as well."

"She has a point," Nick stated. "Besides, attract too much attention and it can be bad for Harry here."

"Keep my real name down," Harry hissed. "You don't know who could be listening in around here."

"Sorry," Nick said abashed. "Come on, Daggeron is about to start his defense class."

"Starting it outside is a change," Harry said. "Don't get me wrong, it's better than Umbridge's idiotic books but still…"

Chip chuckled. "Somehow, I don't think Daggeron has book studies in mind."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Indeed, there wasn't a book in sight as Daggeron led the students to one of the courtyards at Hogwats' center. He faced them calmly, his lamp tucked under one arm as he spoke up. "The dark arts. There is no greater threat you shall face than those who practice the dark magics. Be aware there is no such thing as simply 'trying' the dark arts. The darkness has a taint that will infect those who use it, even in the slightest. Try it once and it will get a grip on you that will be almost impossible to get rid of. I know what I speak of. A man I trusted, a man I called a friend and almost a brother turned against me, against all he stood for. He is now a creature of darkness that wants nothing more than to serve evil."

"We know how that is," Ron spat with a harsh expression and Harry did his best not to openly stiffen.

"Perhaps," Daggeron said. "I simply want to warn you that while the dark arts are powerful, they are not unbeatable. However, simply meeting them head on, magic to magic, is often not enough."

Herimone raised a hand and Daggeron nodded to her. "Ah, isn't physical combat with magic more dangerous than simple magic attacks?"

"That is correct," Daggeron said and Herimone smiled in satisfaction. "You do have to keep yourself in top shape and…" He paused as he saw Herimone looking at him as if waiting for something. "Was there something else, Miss…Granger?"

"Ah…just….aren't you going to give our House ten points for that?"

Daggeron looked at her before shaking his head. "No." Not giving her a chance to react, he went on. "I do think it's quite important you learn more of self-defense as it pertains to magic. With Voldemort and his followers on the loose, that's even more important now."

"Ah, no offense, Daggeron," Xander piped up. "But we've seen a lot worse than this Voldemort, remember?"

"Could you stop doing that?" Susan Bones hissed at him. "You shouldn't say his name!"

The Rangers looked at each other, then at her. "Why not?" Vida asked. "It's just a name. I mean, you're gonna fight the guy, you might as well be able to say his name."

"Names have power," Herimone said.

"Yes," Daggeron agreed. "But in this case, not naming him simply increases his power. To be frank, I simply cannot understand it. This man is…a man. Powerful, yes but not so much that mentioning his name can bring him down on you. To not identify him as just a man, that is giving him power, young lady."

"But he…You-Know-Who," Katie Bell said. "If we say his name…"

"What?" Daggeron asks. "Do you even know?"

"Voldemort," Vida said, causing everyone to jump. She smiled and said it again. "Voldemort."

"Voldemort," Nick chimed in.

"Voldey, Voldt!" Xander added.

"Stop it!" Katie Bell called out, clapping hands to her ears.

"Shouldn't that be ten points off from them?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"No," Daggeron stated. "I do believe the point has been made however. So we'd best get on with our lesson. I need a volunteer."

There was a long pause before Malfoy pushed his way up, an arrogant smirk on his face and his wand in his hand. "Excellent," Daggeron stated as he backed up, placing the lamp down on the ground. "Attempt your best strike spell."

Malfoy's smirk grew as he pulled his wand up and then back. He opened his mouth as he began to thrust it forward…

Daggeron's hand grabbed his wrist and yanked it away hard. Malfoy let out a cry as his wand went flying and he flipped over, landing in a heap on the ground. Daggeron calmly placed a foot on Malfoy's chest as he held the young man's arm, everyone staring at him in shock. Well, almost everyone as Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Daggeron looked to the group with a calm air. "Your first lesson. It doesn't matter how good your spell work may be, it won't help when you have no wand." He let go of Malfoy, who rolled about, wincing as he held his arm. "Now then. Who's next?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"He did what?" Dumbledore said, positive he hadn't heard correctly.

"He had his class doing laps around the courtyard!" Minerva snapped. "That after he had them doing some…I don't know, fighting for him!"

"He didn't actually hurt anyone," Snape was quick to point out from his chair near Dumbledore's desk. "Believe me, would be almost preferable to have a brat or two out of the way for a bit."

"Severus," Dumbledore grumbled as he sat back in his chair. "I knew his methods would be unorthodox but not like this."

"It's not just that," Minerva sighed. "They also aren't going by the point system. I've seen students making comments both good and bad but he will neither reward nor take away. It's almost as if he doesn't believe in it."

"He probably doesn't," Snape said. "Let's not forget, he's a warrior, really, not a teacher."

Dumbledore brushed at his beard. "It is only the first day. We should give him some time to conform to our ways."

"It'd best be soon," Minerva said. "With the Ministry still in an uproar, we need to present as good an image as possible."

"I would think the Ministry would be more concerned about Voldemort," Snape groused. "Here I thought things would change with Umbridge gone."

"It is a difficult time," Dumbledore admitted. "But I am confident we will survive it."

"I hope that's not the royal 'we' you're using, Albus," Snape dryly said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nice of them to let us out for a bit," Vida said as the Rangers followed Harry down Diagon Alley. As usual, the cramped street was full of shoppers and other passerbys making their way past various carts hawking their magical wares. The Rangers seemed to accept it well and almost seemed excited about the area.

"We have to be back soon," Harry said. "But I thought I'd at least let you see the place. I need a new wand anyway."

"What's the matter with your old one?" Madison asked with a frown.

"It's mine," Harry pointed out. "I mean, Harry Potter's. I use it openly, well…" His eyes tracked over and stopped at a storefront. "That…couldn't be." A smile appearing on his face, he headed over toward it.

The Rangers frowned at one another as they followed, glancing up at the sign over the door: **Weasley's World of Wonders.**

The bell over the door rang as Harry entered, the Rangers following behind him. At their entrance, two figures turned around and the Rangers couldn't help but start as they saw the identical faces with matching sweater and slacks and mops of red hair. "Well, hello there!" the one on the left said. "Welcome to…"

"Weasley's World…" the other chimed in.

"Of Wonders!" They said together.

"Honestly, are you two not tired of that yet?" Ginny said with a smile from the other end of the store. She moved away from the barrels of various joke items and smiled. "Hello again. Meet my twin brothers, George and Fred."

"Hello," the two said, giving no indication of which was which.

"This…is your shop?" Harry said, trying to make it sound an innocent question.

"Indeed it is!" the one on the left said. "Thanks to a generous donation from a friend…"

"Brother mine and myself have set up this lovely shop!" the other stated. "And you must be…"

"The famous Rangers we've heard of."

Nick leaned in to whisper to Harry. "They always do that?"

Harry gave the slightest of nods as he looked around. "Looks nice. This…friend of yours must have been a good one."

"The best," the twins chimed in. "Deserved a much better deal than the one he got," the one on the left (Harry was almost sure it was Fred) said.

"Not that the rest of our family appreciates it," George said, his smile dropping. "Except for Ginny here, they all jump on the 'let's hate Harry' bandwagon."

"Whereas we," Fred went on. "Remember how he once saved our sister's life which makes him a right sort in our book."

"I'm sure he appreciates the support," Nick said, glancing at Harry quickly. "So what kind of items do you sell here?"

"Well, we've got some very nice fireworks here," George said, moving to a shelf nearby. "And some snake eggs."

"Ooooh, you mean, crack them open and fake snakes come out?" Chip asked.

"No, real snakes," George said, confused that Chip would think of fakes.

Vida rolled her eyes. "Great, like we didn't have to worry about him before…"

A loud explosion erupted from outside, shattering one of the shop windows. Ginny let out a scream as she leaped back and George and Fred were also jarred by it. The Rangers were much more alert, immediately racing outside, Harry close behind them. They were almost run over by people running away, screaming as smoke poured down from the opposite end of the street.

"What's going on?" Nick asked one man but he just ignored him and pressed on. Turning, Nick saw a familiar face. "Neville! Neville!"

The young man paused near them, out of breath. "Run!" he called out. "They're…they're…"

A blast of energy exploded overhead as the Rangers looked over to the street. The crowd was managing to part, showing a group of figures stomping down the walkway. Behind them were the bodies of various people, still, many with cuts upon them, others showing signs of magical attacks. Most of the attacking group was clad in dark robes with skull-like masks while others were hunched and mummy-like figures with long scythes. Leading them was a tall figure in purple armor with a large silver shield, his sword brandished before him.

"Is that…?" Harry gasped.

"Koragg?!" Vida blurted. "What the hell is he doing here with a bunch of Hidiacs?!"

"And Deatheaters," Neville blurted. "They just came out of nowhere and started causing havoc!"

"Har…Jason, get to safety!" Nick called out. "Come on, guys!" The Rangers began to race to meet the attackers while Harry grabbed Neville's arm and dragged him to the nearby shop.

Koragg saw the Rangers approaching and raised his sword. "So…you are here then. I had thought this a simple raid but it appears I shall gain much more!"

"I don't know how you got here, metal-head," Nick called out. "But we're sending you back!"

"This time, I am not alone!" Koragg said, pointing his sword at the Rangers. "Get them!" On cue, the Deatheaters raised their wands to let out a shower of green blasts the Rangers barely managed to dodge.

Harry and Neville glanced onto the street as the Rangers faced the charging Hidiacs. "What are those things?" Neville asked.

"Major trouble," Harry said. "We better get…Look out!" He yanked Neville back as a blast of purple energy fired out from Koragg. It struck the side of the building nearby, sending an explosion of magical energy, the shockwave of which knocked the Weasleys back.

Harry groaned as he got back to his feet, brushing at his coat and reaching to make sure his glasses were okay. "Everyone all right?" He looked up to see Neville, Ginny and the twins staring at him in shock. "What?" he asked, adjusting his glasses. "What are you…"

It suddenly hit him that he was adjusting his glasses. Which meant they were showing. Which meant…

"Harry?" Ginny whispered as she saw his true face revealed, the illusion blown away by the magical blast and Harry Potter swallowing in nervousness as the battle raged outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry about the long delay, hopefully not as long before next chapter. **


	13. Strained Allegiances

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

**Strained Allegiances**

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Harry," Ginny breathed as she stared at the young man revealed before them. "It's…it's you."

"Bloody hell," Fred and George intoned together.

Neville's jaw remained open. "How…I mean…"

Harry glanced at the battle raging outside. "Ah, perhaps we can shelve this until later?" As if to punctuate his words, another window was smashed inward by a magical blast.

"Good plan," Fred said as he quickly bundled the group to a rear room of the store. George had his wand out and erected a barrier over it. "That should do it." He turned to Harry, who had sat down on an empty box in the storage room, shelves of various items lining the walls. "Now then, Harry…I do believe you owe us a story."

Harry wiped at his face as he collected himself and Neville leaned in. "Harry…we know you're innocent. We're not going to turn you in. Come on, we have to know."

Harry let out his breath as he started to tell them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take the Rangers long to realize that Deatheaters, while powerful in magic, were pretty lousy fighters.

True, their wands and the energies pouring out of them were dangerous but when the Rangers were able to get up close to attack, it only took a few punches and kicks to send them down. The Hidiacs were the usual handful but the Rangers could handle them.

Koragg was something else. The dark knight had his sword out and swinging in all directions to drive the Rangers back, managing blows on Xander and Vida that sent them back with sparks flying off their suits. Nick moved in to swing his sword and block Koragg's own blade. The two dueled for several moments, pressing against each other with their swords. "Strong as ever, Red Ranger," Koragg intoned. "But not enough!" He pushed Nick back and swung the blade in a criss-cross motion to send more sparks off Nick's suit.

Nick hissed in pain as he rolled about and gripped his chest. Koragg moved in for a killing blow but Chip quickly leapt in with his axes to drive him back and give Nick a chance to recover. Nick growled as he got back to his feet and kicked back a Deatheater. "At least these guys aren't too much trouble!"

Vida whipped her blade around, sending a blast of air at a group of attackers, sweeping them off her feet. "They've still got the numbers!"

"Then we'll just even them up!" Chip yelled as he smashed his weapon into the ground, sending out a shockwave of energy that knocked the enemy combatants off their feet. Koragg was sent jarring back with the rest, rising to see the Rangers standing tall before him.

"We shall meet again!" Koragg yelled as he swept his hands out. A circle of purple energy flowed on the ground around the Hidiacs and Deatheaters and in a flash, they had all vanished.

Nick sighed as the Rangers powered down, back to their civilian wear. "Damn. Koragg in England."

"I know," Vida agreed. "And here I thought the food was going to be our biggest problem."

Madison looked back with concern. "We have to check on Harry." The others nodded and followed her down the street toward the Weasley's shop. They entered the broken front area, Madison in the lead. "Jason?" She called out.

"Back here," a muffled voice came out of the rear room. A flash went as the Weasleys, Neville and Harry all exited. The Rangers' eyes widened as they saw Harry without his illusion. "Harry!" Madison gasped.

"It's okay," he quickly told them. "They know. It sort of slipped off in the fight."

"We're not going to tell anyone," Neville quickly assured the Rangers. "We believe in him, always have. So we'll keep it secret and help him out."

Ginny gave them a warm smile. "Thank you for helping him out."

"No problem," Nick said. He glanced back as he heard voices outside. "Better get the disguise back on, Harry before someone else spots you."

"Right." He concentrated and the false face returned. "All right…any idea why Koragg was here?"

"Nope," Nick said with a sigh. "But I'm pretty sure we won't like it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Lucius had suggested some long-overdue father-son bonding, this wasn't quite what Draco Malfoy had in mind.

He shuffled his feet as he gazed around the central chamber of the large mansion. Deatheaters in various dark robes were standing about, all gazing warily at the twisted creatures on the other side of the room. The massive mummified form of Imperius stood center, gazing over at Voldemort, who was snarling at him.

"You had promised a bloodbath," he hissed. "A massacre, something that would show the wizarding world our combined might. Instead, we had a mere handful fallen before us."

"The Rangers' arrival was unexpected," Imperius said with surprising calm. "But not altogether unanticipated. I told you from the start they would be interfering in whatever I take part in."

"And then he," Voldemort pointed toward Koragg who stood impassively by his master. "Calls a retreat rather than stay and fight!"

"I saw no reason to continue," Koragg stated. "We had made our presence known and your followers were inadequate against the Rangers. A retreat was our best option."

Voldemort shook his head. "No, your option was to wipe the Alley to the ground!"

"They were innocents," Koragg stated. "I would not strike down unarmed foes."

"My servant has an odd sense of honor at times," Imperius chuckled. "Annoying, yes but one must make due with it." Koragg seemed to glare at him before going back to attention.

Voldemort sniffed (an achievement considering he didn't have a nose) and spoke. "Forget the Rangers. What of Potter?"

"He's out there," Imperius said. "We shall find him, as per our agreement."

Voldemort leaned in closely. "Let us make this clear now, creature. I am fully aware of the fact you plan to betray me. Do not deny it as I plan the same to you. Neither of us are the type to share power. But that is the future. For now, we must concentrate on our mutual goals. Your world shall be yours, mine shall be mine and our enemies will fall before us."

Imperius smiled. "That is all I ask. Now to the next part of our plan…"

In the rear corner of the room, Draco sighed and brushed back his hair, wondering yet again how he had allowed his father to talk him into coming. Of course, one never turned down Lucius, especially as his temper had increased after his brief stay in Azkaban. What truly annoyed Draco was that his father honestly seemed to not understand how the Malfoy's standing and reputation had been hurt by the revelation he was a Deatheater and seemed to think they could still hobnob with society. True, Draco had long been used to being dismissed because of his name but his father didn't quite get the message.

He sighed again as he leaned on the wall, wishing he could get back to Hogwarts already. He'd heard the mention of Potter's name but didn't think much of it. There were a dozen different stories about where Potter was, all supposedly the truth and none of them close. He supposed the boy had finally shown some intelligence and turned his back on the wizarding world for good. He couldn't quite blame him. Sometimes you just had to know when you weren't wanted.

A snapping got his attention and he turned to see a young girl his age popping a bubble of gum between her teeth. She was wearing dark leather jeans and a jacket and seemed as bored by all this as Draco was. "Ya know," she began off-handedly. "You'd think a meeting of two really evil wizards wouldn't be so damn boring."

Draco had to smile a bit at that. "They're like all adults, they talk just to hear themselves talking and can't find a situation too simple they can't muddle up."

"I hear that," the woman agreed. She popped another wad of gum. "At least my mom isn't here. Ugh, what a pain."

Draco snorted. "I doubt she's as hard as my father."

"Yeah, right!" the girl scoffed. "My mom's the queen of the vampires!"

"Then she and my father would get along just famously, he loves to suck the life out of the good times as well."

The girl stared at him for several moments with an expression that made Malfoy's skin tingle a bit. "I'm Leelee."

He paused before taking her hand. "Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you."

"You bet it is," she laughed and for some reason, Draco had to join in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The mood in Albus Dumbledore's study was not a pleasant one as Udonna and Daggeron could tell the moment they entered. Dumbledore himself was behind his desk with a somber expression while Minerva paced before it and Moody was sitting in a chair with a hard expression as well. "Four dead," he intoned. "A dozen more injured and they'll be fixing the damage for months."

"It could have been worse," Udonna broke in as she settled into a chair. "It was a good thing the Rangers were there."

"Yes…the Rangers…" Udonna noticed the new man in the room. He was a strong figure, almost resembling a lion with his bushy hair and eyebrows, yellow eyes behind wire-rimmed spectacles and a scar along one side of his face. He wore a suit that seemed ill-fitting on him but did add to his authority.

"Udonna, Daggeron, may I introduce Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic," Dumbledore stated. The two bowed their heads politely

Scrimgeour coughed into his hand. "Madam Udonna, believe me, I do appreciate the aid your charges performed today. However, given that they were the apparent targets of the attack…"

"Actually, I doubt they were," Udonna stated in a strong tone. Scrimgeour blinked, not used to being interrupted but Udonna continued on. "When Imperius and Koragg attack, it is against Briarwood. They have never bothered with your part of the wizarding world." She shook her head. "The fact they were alongside Deatheaters leads to only one conclusion."

"Imperius has forged an alliance with Voldemort," Dumbledore softly said.

Udonna nodded. "Indeed. Which means we now face a common foe."

Scrimgeour let out a long breath. "If that is true, I need to get the Aurors mobilized immediately."

"They won't be much good," Daggeron said. "Not now."

"And what does that mean?" an angry Moody demanded.

"Your Aurors are brave and capable fighters," Daggeron assured him. "But the forces of Imperius are greater than any normal person can handle. Even a trained Auror will be hard pressed to deal with the dark creatures he can summon."

"So we trust your Rangers." Scrimgeour glanced toward Dumbledore and Minerva before returning to Udonna. "I have been hearing some…concerns over them. And over your ways of teaching."

Udonna and Daggeron gave no physical reaction at all. "Such as?" the latter asked.

Minerva coughed before speaking. "For one thing, you do not give or take away points from students."

"I see no reason for it," Daggeron stated. "The lessons are their own reward, I don't see why I should add more to it. Besides, that only increases the problem of the competition between Houses."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "You don't feel that's wise?"

"Competition can be a benefit," Daggeron acknowledged. "But letting it turn into a rivalry between these children over who is better is simply not a good thing. They're more concerned over winning points then their futures. What good are going to be pebbles in a jar when they have to face the Dark Arts, sir?"

"These are traditions in place since Hogwarts began," Dumbledore said, a touch of anger in his calm voice.

"Just because something has always occurred in one way does not mean it must forever," Udonna said. "I have learned with the Rangers that teenagers tend to change as time goes by in regular society. You cannot teach them as you would children of fifty years ago, sir. I have tried and it doesn't quite work out."

Dumbledore popped a gumdrop into his mouth. "I do ask you respect our ways as long as you are here, Udonna."

"And I ask the same of you," she returned, her eyes like iron. "You may know much of Voldemort and his followers but we are the ones who know of Imperius and Koragg. And whatever else you may believe…the sooner these children are prepared, the better."

Dumbledore shrugged. "Be that as it may…I do suspect we can handle things well." He gave a smile. "Indeed, this may be quite beneficial to the students as a learning experience, broaden their horizons. Very beneficial indeed."

Udonna and Daggeron exchanged a glance, wondering, not for the first time, if Dumbledore was truly all there in mind. The idea it was all an act for a cunning plan did little to salve their worries.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Incredible," Ginny whispered as she sat with the Rangers, Harry and Neville in the dining hall. "Absolutely incredible. All this time, you've been hiding with a bunch of heroes."

"And training," Harry put in. "It's not as tranquil as you can imagine, believe me. But at least I haven't gone it alone."

Neville smiled at the Rangers. "Thanks for helping him out."

"Least we could do," Nick brushed it off. "I have to tell you, I'm just amazed so many people could buy Harry as a killer like this. He really isn't the type at all."

"Few people know the real Harry," Ginny said with a sigh. "They only believe the tales about him, the Boy-Who-Lived, the great powerful wizard and all that. Of course, throw in the whole talking to snakes thing and they're ready to think the worst."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Bad press?"

"Let me put it to you this way," Harry said. "If Rita Skeever lived in the muggle world, she'd be running one of those tabloids at the supermarkets." The Rangers nodded in understanding.

"But it's good to know some folks believe in me," Harry smiled at them. "By the way, Luna knows. She called me by name the first day." Off their surprised looks, he shrugged. "She always seems to see things others don't."

"Well, we'll be able to help you watch your back around here, Harry," Neville assured him. "Whatever you need, we…"

"Bourne!" The group all looked over to see Ron stalking toward them, Hermione by his side and a pack of others behind him. "I want a word with you! I've got to give you a piece of my mind."

"Sure you can spare it?" Ginny dryly asked.

Ron glared at her before pointing at Harry. "Now, listen, I don't know who you think you are but when you put my sister in danger, we're going to have words!"

"Since when have you been so concerned about my welfare, Ron?" Ginny snorted.

"Mum and Dad still have hopes you can turn your head around," Ron snapped at her. "I'm the one who has to look out for you around here since Fred and George left."

"Bang-up job so far," Vida muttered as she sipped her drink.

"Shut it, you!" Ron said before looking back at Harry. "She nearly got killed in that attack and you were there!"

"You're blaming me?" Harry scoffed. "For crying out loud, why?!"

"Not just you but them!" Ron pointed at the Rangers. "They show up and suddenly we've got these monster types running around attacking us! If they weren't here, those people would still be alive."

"Oh, no, you didn't!" Vida yelped, about to jump to her feet but Madison grabbed her to pull her back.

"We were better off before you came," Hermione said, brushing her hair back. "We quite frankly don't need your lot here."

Harry stared at her in amazement, wondering what happened to turn Hermione into such a hypocrite. "If I've heard right, your parents are muggles, aren't they?"

"Yes but I've had training and learning," Hermione said in a condescending tone. "They just lucked into these…powers or what have you."

"Which they've used to save more lives than you can imagine," Harry said as he got to his feet. "You do not, I repeat, do not, accuse them of anything other than risking themselves to aid innocents."

"Don't be talking to her like that!" Ron said, pushing a finger right into Harry's chest as he glared. "This is between us, Bourne! I'm telling you know, stay away from my sister."

"I rather like spending time with her, Ron," Harry said, trying to keep his voice calm as his former best friend raged against him. "So if I want to be around her, I will."

"I don't think you get me, _mate_," Ron snarled. "I said stay away or I'll make sure you do."

It was Madison who rose up and surprised most everyone by smacking his hand away. "We didn't come here to make problems but if you want that, fine!"

Ron glared at her. "This isn't your business, girl."

"Yeah, it is," Madison returned. "You got a problem with Jason, you've got a problem with me."

"And if you've got a problem with my sister," Vida said as she leapt to her feet. "You've got a problem with me."

"And if you've got a problem with them," Nick announced as the rest of the Rangers stood. "You've got a problem with all of us."

"And you're all going to have a big problem if you don't knock this off." Everyone started as Snape appeared, his face in its usual glower. "Ten points off for each student here, whatever their House."

"Maybe you should add another fifty for what I'm about to do," Ron growled as he moved toward Harry.

"Ron, no!" Hermione said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That's what he wants! Don't goad him into a fight on his terms!"

Ron looked at her and nodded, cooling down a bit. "You're right. Fine. We settle this in a more civilized manner." He looked toward the Rangers and smirked. "Quidditch."

"Quidditch?" Harry asked with alarm.

"Best of Hogwarts versus you lot," Ron stated. "Special showdown tomorrow afternoon. What do you say?"

"You're on!" Nick said, the other Rangers all nodding in agreement. "You want Quidditch, we'll do Quidditch!"

"Get ready to bring it," Vida added.

Ron nodded back and motioned to the others, Hermione smiling at the Rangers as they walked out. "Yeah, you better run!" Xander called back. "Wait till we get you in Quidditch, mate, then we'll see who's laughing."

He waited until they were well out of earshot before turning to Harry. "Quick question. What the hell is Quidditch?"

At the other Ranger's nods of confusion, Harry rolled his eyes upward and began to wonder if Azkaban was really that bad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Normally, the grand stadium of Hogwarts was deserted on a weekday afternoon. However, it was packed today by students and faculty, all of whom were eagerly anticipating the first showdown of its kind ever. The far side of the field was taken up by the Hogwarts team, a mix of students from the various houses, including Ron. The brightest of the number was Cedric Diggory, who had returned as the star player for the school and got a grand cheer from the crowd as he entered.

In the special stands for faculty, Udonna looked about and shook her head. "I cannot believe they are permitting this."

"Would you rather a fistfight?" Daggeron asked next to her. "The Rangers got themselves into this challenge, it's their responsibility to handle it."

"It shows a lack of judgment getting into it at all," Udonna said. She glanced about before leaning in and dropping her voice. "And for Harry to take part…"

"He knows the sport and they need another member," Daggeron whispered back. "I'm certainly not going to get on one of those things."

Udonna sighed. "Very well. We can only hope the Rangers can be victorious and cool this down."

"I certainly hope so," Daggeron said. "I've got fifty riding on them."

Udonna stared at him in shock. "You're…wagering on them beating the people we're supposed to be aiding and leaning from?"

Daggeron raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't think they can do it?"

Udonna paused before settling back in her seat. "Put me down for fifty as well."

The doors at the far end of the field swung open and the Rangers slowly walked onto it. There were some cheers for them but the vast majority of the reaction was hostile to say the least. Harry highly suspected Ron and Hermione had done their best to sow seeds of discontent against him and the results were bearing fruit. He resisted the urge to adjust his glasses under the illusion as he fit goggles to his face and spoke.

"All right. I know I had to give you a crash course in rules but I think you've got it. You've already had experience flying brooms and all that, you just need to keep it tight. Remember the plan, keep it tight. We do have an advantage as these are different Houses, they're used to playing against each other, not together. We can use teamwork to keep it going and we can win this. All right?" He paused as he heard no answer. "Guys?"

He turned to see the Rangers standing side by side, gazing around the stadium with stony expressions. They heard the boos and felt the angry stares but gave no sign of being affected by them. Vida turned her broom upside down, the brushes reaching skyward and tapped it twice onto the ground. The other Rangers joined suit, stamping twice with their brooms. Harry frowned but decided this was some sort of ritual and joined in.

After two taps, Vida let go of the broom and clapped her hands together hard. She caught the broom to tap it twice, then clapped again. Once again, the other rangers followed suit, two taps and a clap, two taps and a clap.

Boom boom CLAP…Boom boom CLAP…Boom boom CLAP….Boom boom CLAP…

At first, the crowd was baffled by this action. Most remained staring in confusion but some found themselves taking up the beat, slapping hands on thighs before clapping.

BOOM BOOM CLAP…BOOM BOOM CLAP…BOOM BOOM CLAP…

Throwing her head back, Vida let her voice ring out loud and strong across the stadium as the rocking continued.

"Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday! You got mud on your face, you big disgrace, kicking your can all over the place, singing…"

The other Rangers threw their heads back to join her. "WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL, WE WILL…ROCK YOU!"

In the stands above, staring at the singing group, Albus Dumbledore was taking second place in a contest for the widest-open jaw at Hogwarts.

First place was a tie between Udonna and Daggeron.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sorry but that moment has been in my mind for so long…Hopefully, the match will live up to it. **


	14. Making Goals

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

**Thanks for all the kind comments. I should say off the bat that I'm not quite as up on Quidditch as I'd like. Yes, seen the movies, read the books but still not exactly an expert. Frankly, I barely understand cricket and rugby either. So, forgive me for any minor mistakes I might make. **

**Making Goals**

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The mood inside the cavern was not pleasant at any time. It was even worse now as Koragg stormed in, shoving a Deatheater aside. He marched to where Necrolai and Voldemort were talking near Imperius' throne. "What did you think you were doing?" he demanded.

The two frowned at him, obviously not enjoying being interrupted. "What do you mean?" Voldemort asked.

Koragg glared at him, the heat visible through the visor. "You had your Deatheaters take a batch of my troops to attack a city!"

"Not a whole city," Voldemort said dismissively. "Just a section of it where magic users gather among muggles. I thought it would be a good show of strength."

"They were civilians!" Koragg snarled. "Women and children, not warriors!"

"All the better," Voldemort said as if there was no problem. "It creates fear, sows terror and those, my armored friend, are invaluable tools in a war."

"I am not your friend," Koragg snapped at him. "And this was a massacre."

Necrolai let out a laugh. "Since when do you care so much about those pitiful humans? They are all ants to be swept aside for our empire."

Koragg turned his head toward her. "This was different. This was killing simply to entertain this creature!" He waved toward Voldemort, who stiffened at the insult. "I do not abide by that!"

"You will abide by what I tell you," Imperius said in a cold voice of his own. "I speak for our Master, in case you've forgotten, Wolf Knight. My commands are the same as his and if that means doing what our new ally wants, that is what you shall do."

Koragg steamed but bowed his head. "As he wishes." He turned to stalk away.

Voldemort glanced toward Imperius. "He can be a problem," he hissed. "Our…partnership is tenuous as it is. I wish to at least be able to count on those I work with to do as I say."

"I can handle Koragg," Imperius said, waving his hand as if it was no matter. "For now, we must discuss how to handle the situation with this Potter person."

"Yes…" Voldemort said, his eyes blazing with hate. "Yes…Potter free and loose means a factor that can upset our plans. At least he's been cut off from friends."

Imperius gazed at him. "Which you had nothing to do with it?"

Voldemort made a dark smile. "Believe me, I wish I could take credit for such a masterstroke. But no, another hand guided it. Although it did work well into my own plans." He stroked his chin. "I do hope to find whoever was responsible and give them thanks…and then kill them for denying me Potter for so long."

Imperius laughed at that. "Very well. Let us discuss how to handle the Rangers. For you can be certain they won't be resting for long."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well," Harry said as the Rangers finally stopped their song. "That was an interesting way to warm up."

"Did get the crowd's attention," Neville said as he stepped up, a broom in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Harry started.

"You need one more player," Neville answered. "Guess I'm elected."

"Neville, you don't have to…"

"Yes, I do," Neville said with a resolute face. "You need help, I'm here." He grinned. "Not like I'm that popular here as it is. Might as well go whole hog."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Neville," he softly said. He looked to the others. "All right then. Neville, Xander and Chip are Chasers, Madison is Keeper, Nick and Vida are Beaters and I'm Seeker. Let's get to it."

With that, they mounted their brooms and flew upward toward the main playing area. They flew about the stands, receiving the glares of the student body. Naturally, Vida couldn't resist ducking so low she blew hats off heads. Neville and Harry paused as they saw a familiar face among the crowd. "Thought you'd be on this, Malfoy," Neville called out "It was supposed to be a best of Hogwarts."

Draco sat back in his seat with that smirk on his face. "They have Weasley and Diggory on it so that name doesn't really count," he jibed. "To tell the truth, I'm actually pulling for you to shut them up a bit."

Harry jerked in surprise. "Really?"

"I don't know you, Bourne," Malfoy returned. "But anyone who can get under Weasley and Granger's skins and show up Diggory is aces by me." He grinned. "I've got a fiver on you all, don't disappoint."

Harry shook his head and the unexpected compliment as they flew up. The Hogwarts players were all prepared, several with cocky grins. The biggest belong to Cedric, who nodded to Harry while Ron glared at Neville. "Ready to pay, Rangers?" Cedric said.

"No pain, no game," Nick fired back with a grin.

"Let us rock!" Vida proclaimed. "And let us roll!"

Cedric simply smirked as the Quaffler, Bludgers and the Snitch were released and the game was on.

Instantly, Neville, Xander and Chip took off chasing after the balls as Harry sent himself flying after the Snitch. Cedric was right on his tail, charging with his own broom as Harry twisted about after the flyer. Despite the time away, the old instincts came back to him as he chased the small flying figure before him.

Madison twisted her broom around to knock a ball away from a hoop. It was caught by Demelza Robins, who twisted about in his broom and then tossed it right back at her, hard. Madison barely avoided it but was still able to knock it off course so it didn't go through the hoop. She glared, realizing the Hogwarts team were going to be bending the rules a lot more than usual.

The realization was already being made by the other Rangers. Xander was heading toward a ball when Ritchie Coote smashed his broom into the man. "Sorry, misjudged it," he sneered before grabbing the ball and throwing it toward a hoop. Vida flew in to knock it away which left her open for another ball tossed into her side. She glared at the first year Slytherian who'd thrown it. "Sorry."

Vida narrowed her eyes and a gust of wind suddenly blew outward, sending the man spinning about. "Sorry," she fired back as she grabbed the ball and tossed to Chip, who threw it through a hoop.

Nick came up next to her, glaring. "Watch it, Vida. We cheat to win, we're no better than them."

"Relax, just used the wind to teach him a lesson, not for the throw." Vida said as she twisted her broom around and back into the game.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They're doing well," Daggeron noted as he watched the game go on. Right on cue, a ball flew past Madison and into a hoop to tie the score between the two sides.

"So far," Udonna noted. "I hope they can keep their tempers and keep this clean. The last thing we want is them making a spectacle…"

"All right, all together!" The two adults looked down to see Genji standing on a railing, holding a pair of pom-poms. "Frick a frack-fire, Firecracker, sis-boom-bah! Power Rangers, Power Rangers, rah-rah-rah!"

The two adults shared baffled looks. "I really am happy sometimes he can't be out of the lamp too long," Daggeron sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In his seat, Draco watched as the game progressed. For muggles, the Rangers weren't doing too badly, their brooms seeming more agile than the Hogwarts team's so they were able to keep up well with the balls. He watched as Nick tossed a ball to Vida who flew toward a hoop. Ron came chasing at her, his jaw set and ready to knock her back. Vida waited until the last moment to leap off her broom, somersaulting over Ron as the broom flew under him and landed right on it. Ron barely realized what had happened before she tossed the ball in.

Draco nodded in satisfaction before looking for the Seekers. He saw Bourne racing on the far side, Cedric right by him and brought up his binoculars to get a better view. He watched them race side by side, trying to catch the Fitch and had to admit being impressed by how well Bourne handled a broom. He frowned as he watched it closer, something odd in his mind. He couldn't figure it out but something about the way he handled it…

Without warning, Bourne broke away and spun his broom around as the two went into a curve. The broom went into a wide spin over Cedric's head, startling the young man as Bourne landed in front of him and flew faster.

Draco felt a chill as his eyes went wide behind his glasses. That move was wild and daring and something no strictly taught Hogwarts' player would ever learn. But one man did. Someone Draco had matched up with more than enough times on the field to recognize.

A sly smile came to his face as he lowered the glasses. _Well, well. Never thought I'd say this but…welcome back, Potter. It's been frightenly dull around here without you._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry hadn't done as much training with the style of brooms the Rangers used. He did know they were a bit faster and responded better to commands than the ones of the Hogwarts team, which was helping him well. He banked himself as he chased after the Snitch, fully aware of Cedric right behind him. To tell the truth, Harry felt more comfortable than he had in months. He was in his element, chasing the Snitch, trying to achieve victory with no worries about the various problems facing him.

He felt himself suddenly yanked back and gasped as Cedric raced by him, smirking at him as he flew past. Harry was surprised he's commit such a flagrant foul but suspected the Hogwarts group was willing to bend a few rules against these "outsiders." He watched as the Snitch flew straight up with Cedric right behind him. Kicking his broom, Harry flew right up, sailing as fast as he could upward.

The clouds flew past them as Harry kept up the speed, high over the field. He was tempted to give Cedric a taste of his won medicine with a tug on the broom but instead concentrated on urging his broom to as much speed as he could. He flew past Cedric, heading toward the Snitch, arm outstretched.

Without warning, Cedric slammed an elbow right into Harry's chest, causing him to gasp. "Should have stayed where you were," the young man snarled with a surprising fury in his eyes.

The fury was echoed in Harry, who decided it was time to take off the kid gloves. As if he had done it many times before, he reached out a hand and a blast of white tendrils flew outward, grasping Cedric's broom and giving it a spin. He let out a yelp as he spun about in mid-air and Harry sped past him, swinging downward and then up. As he hoped, the arc was perfectly timed to catch the Snitch right as it was trying to fly downward and clutched it tightly in his hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_The Snitch has been caught!" _the voice of the announcer boomed as Harry flew back down. _"150 points and the game to the Mystic Force!" _

A loud groan of disappointment went through the stands although there were a few smatterings of respectful applause. Udonna and Daggeron both let out short cheers while Genji was leaping about like mad.

The Rangers were naturally ecstatic, exchanging high-fives and slaps on the back. The Hogwarts players groused and kicked at air, Ron the most upset of them all. It was hardly helped by Vida flying by the line of them with her thumb and forefinger making an L shape across her forehead.

Harry came down, Snitch in hand to be greeted by his fellow players. "We are the champions, my friends!" Vida sang out. "And we'll keep on fighting till the end…"

Once more, the other Rangers joined in. "We are the champions, we are the champions…"

A beeping sound echoed and their celebratory faces fell. In the stands, Udonna and Daggeron were instantly alert, getting to their feet fast. "Something is happening at Briarwood." She pushed past confused teachers. "We must be away."

"Sorry," Daggeron told Dumbledore. "We'll be back when we can."

The Rangers had landed on the field, Harry and Neville with them. "Where are you going?" Neville asked.

"Monster attack, no big," Xander said off-handedly. "Shouldn't take more than a half hour."

"What's up?" Ginny asked as she joined them on the way out of the stadium.

"We need to get back to Briarwood," Harry told her. He paused and smiled. "Want to come with?"

"Can we?" Ginny said with a wide grin.

"Udonna?" Harry asked.

She pursed her lips, unsure but nodded. "Why not? It may be beneficial for them to see how we handle our matters." She led the way to a nearby tree, placing a hand on it to whisper. In a flash of light, she was sucked into it and vanished.

Harry gave the startled Neville and Ginny a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. It's easier than it looks."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nice place," Neville said as he and Ginny looked about the interior of Rootcore. "Hagrid would have fit in well here." He saw the flash of pain on Harry's face. "Damn, sorry, Harry."

"It's okay," he sighed. "I've…gotten used to it." He saw Ginny admiring the bookshelf. "Be careful, some of those aren't meant to be read by beginners."

"As I've found out the hard way," Clare said as she entered with a tray of steaming cups. "Here we go, hot coco coming up!"

"Thanks…Clare," Neville said as he took a cup and sipped it. "Not bad." Clare beamed at the compliment as she turned to Ginny, who accepted a cup of her own.

"Where's Udonna?" Harry asked.

"Checking on the Rangers' fight," Clare explained. "They're doing well so far."

"She seemed eager to help them out," Neville noted.

"Well, she used to be able to morph herself but then Koragg stole her Snow Staff," Clare explained. "But, yeah, Udonna doesn't back down from battle. She got that from her husband."

Harry was surprised. "I didn't know she was married."

Clare blanched. "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that."

Neville leaned in to Ginny. "Now I'm really reminded of Hagrid." She giggled in response.

"I don't mean offense, Clare," Harry told her. "I just…would like to know more."

She bit her lip before sighing. "His name was Leanbow. He was a great warrior during the war with the Dark Forces long ago. He was the one who helped seal them away underground but in the process…he was lost."

Harry's face fell. "No wonder she won't mention him."

Clare nodded. "And not just him. Daggeron was entrusted to keep a watch on their son but when Calindor betrayed him, the boy was lost."

Harry felt his heart go out to the woman who had been so supportive for him, giving no sign of her own pain. "I guess that explains why she likes to keep an eye on us all the time."

"She can be a bit overprotective," Clare confirmed. "But worth it." Her eyes were caught by an hourglass whose sands were running out. "Shoot, forgot it was time to feed Fireheart."

"I'll handle it," Harry said. "Udonna might need your help with something."

"We'll go too," Neville said. "Be interesting to see a dragon who's not trying to eat us."

Harry nodded as he got out a large bucket of raw meat kept in the corner and led them outside of the dragon-shaped building. "It's good to see you were safe," Ginny told him. She paused, looking down. "I…I was worried about you. Where you were, if you were all right. I was so scared they'd drag you to Azkaban or…or worse."

"I'm a bad penny," Harry said, trying to sound light about it.

Ginny looked at him in seriousness. "There's nothing bad about you, Harry Potter," she softly said. Harry gazed back at her, touched by her words. Behind them, Neville just made a sly smile and rolled his eyes.

They had just turned the corner to the path leading to Fireheart's sleeping area when a shadow fell across the path. With a yell, Koragg suddenly leapt down from a tree, landing before them, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at them. "I've been looking for you!"

Ginny let out a scream as she leapt back, Harry instinctively moving before her protectively. Neville had his wand out and pointed, trying to calm his nerves before the frightening creature before him. Koragg spun his sword and pulled it back and then lunged forward…

And buried the tip into the ground, leaving it standing there as he backed up and spoke.

"We need to talk."


	15. Connections & Revelations

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

Connections & Revelations

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry blinked at Koragg. "Talk?" he repeated with bafflement.

"Yes," Koragg said. "We share a common interest, you and I."

"Obviously not in fashion," Neville muttered, a hand at his wand as he stood protectively before Ginny.

Koragg didn't look at him, focusing on Harry. "The alliance between Imperius and this Voldemort is not to my liking. These Deatheaters are striking at innocents, attacking for pleasure, not for meaning."

"What's your problem then?" Harry sardonically asked. "Jealous they're taking away from your fun?"

Koragg seemed to glare at him through the helmet. "I do not attack innocents if there is no need. I also do not enjoy needless bloodshed. These tactics…they are not worthy of a warrior such as myself."

Neville raised an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight…you want the forces of darkness and evil to rule the world but only if they can do it in a polite fashion?" He let out a small laugh at the very idea which was cut off as Koragg stalked toward him.

"Without honor, victory means nothing!" he hissed.

Harry stepped forward, his expression calm but warning. "Let's make the supreme jump in logic and say I believe you. What are you proposing?"

Koragg backed up and faced him. "Despite my feelings of Voldemort, I am bound to my Master's will. I must comply by his wishes to aid these…creatures." He glanced to Harry. "But you and the Rangers are not so bound."

Harry blinked. "You…you're asking us to…"

"I ask nothing," Koragg said. "I state nothing, I suggest nothing."

"So you're a whole lot of nothing, as I suspected," Harry said.

Koragg growled, his anger visible but he managed to keep it under control. "You wish Voldemort defeated and so do I. That is all we have in common. Tell the Rangers this and tell them I will make contact when the time is right." He turned to start marching away. "End of discussion."

"Discussion? What discussion?" Ginny exclaimed. Ignoring her, Koragg leapt up and vanished into the forest.

Neville just shook his head at Harry. "You always meet the most fascinating people wherever you go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Needless to say, the Rangers took Harry's story of the meeting with Koragg in their normal open-minded manner.

"Not a chance in hell," Nick snapped.

"Nick," Harry began.

"I mean it!" Nick said. He paced before the crystal ball in Rootcore as the others watched, obviously upset. "We can't work with him!"

"Nick's right," Chip said. "That guy and that mummy have been trying to turn us into vapor for months. And now he wants us to trust him?"

"It's not about trust," Harry pointed out. "It's about the fact we could use any help we can get against this alliance."

"Harry, you don't know this guy," Nick pressed. "I do, I got him stuck in my head half the time!"

At Harry's confused look, Madison explained. "Psychic connection, long story."

"Why is everything a long story with you lot?" Harry exclaimed. "Just once, I want to hear a short story, a poem, a limerick even!"

"Point is," Vida piped up. "Asking us to work with Koragg is like you joining up with Wormtail."

The flush on Harry's cheeks told her she'd struck home. He still shook his head before speaking. "I know it's difficult and I wouldn't be suggesting it if it wasn't serious. But let's face it, it's bloody serious."

Udonna stirred her tea at her seat before speaking. "I must admit Harry raises a point. Having two beings like Imperius and Voldemort working in conjunction bodes much trouble for all of us. If Koragg can assist us, that may help us turn the tide."

"I still don't trust him," Nick complained. "Come on, the guy's bound to this Master of theirs, he has to be as evil as the rest."

"I don't know," Harry said, biting his lip. "He had a chance to kill us in the forest and passed it up. And he does seem to consider honor more important than being evil."

Udonna tapped a finger at her chin. "And there is something else…I cannot put my finger on it exactly but whenever I've met him, I feel something…familiar…"

Madison coughed as she pointed at her watch. "I hate to break this up but we do have to be going."

"Right," Xander said as he nodded to Udonna. "We'll be back at Hogwarts by tonight. But if we don't show up for work at some point, Toby's going to raise some hell."

Harry sighed as he rose up. "After the last few days, the store will be a picnic."

"Obviously, you've never seen it at holiday time," Xander responded as they filed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long for Lelee to realize the irony of how much she stood out in a street full of wizards. With her leather jacket, designer jeans, dark blouse and makeup, she was more a standout than in Briarwood, especially with her incessant gum snapping. As usual, she just ignored what other people thought of her as she headed on, glancing at the piece of paper in her hand.

"And what brings you here?" Lelee jumped, whirling about to see Draco Malfoy leaning on a nearby wall with that arrogant smirk of his. She let out a long breath as she shook her head. "Mom wants me running some errands for her, some ingredients for her next spell. Figures I can pass for a regular customer better than she can."

"Why doesn't she just steal the stuff?" Draco asked.

"For once, she's trying to keep a low profile," Leelee explained. "They're already on edge around here, she figured I could slip on trough."

Draco nodded as he walked beside her, noting the repairing damage from the attack only days before. "Yes, they have been kicking up a fuss lately. A bit too much, if you ask me."

"I didn't," Leelee said. She then nodded. "But yeah, you're right. I know what my mom is but this is taking it a bit far."

"They're trying to take over the world," Draco pointed out. "That doesn't make for much in the way of good manners."

"I know," Leelee said, blowing out a bubble of gum. "It's soooo interfering with my social life."

Draco glanced at her. "Really. That's the reason you're upset with it."

"Yeah, what other reason would I have?" Leelee frowned.

Draco let a small smile come to his face. "I think there's the fact that deep down, you're nowhere near as shallow and superficial as you pretend to be."

"Excuse me?" Leelee exclaimed, her eyebrows rising. "There is no pretense here!"

Draco snorted. "Please, girl…"

"Girl?" Leelee glared at him. "I'm your age, genius! I don't go around calling you 'boy,' do I? Cause I could!"

Draco held up a hand. "My apologies," he calmly said. "I merely meant that I can tell you're a bit smarter than you let on, especially to your mother. And somehow, I don't see you really being that eager following in her footsteps."

Leelee frowned. "Got that right," she muttered. "I've got better plans in life than being the next Queen of the Vampires!"

"And I'm not exactly thrilled to become another toady of a Dark Lord," Draco noted. He sighed. "But he's still my father. It's hard to fight that."

"True," Leelee reluctantly noted. She shook her head. "Ah, well, got more important things on hand right now."

"Need company?" Draco asked.

She smirked. "Why not? You obviously need some fashion tips."

"I beg your pardon," Draco said, insulted. "This is top of the line clothing!"

"Top of the line to throw out," Leelee scoffed. She reached to take Draco by the arm. "Come on, we're hitting the nearest shop and I can show you what style really is."

Despite his protests, Draco found himself pulled off and wondered if perhaps staying back at the cavern wasn't a better move.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sky was overcast as Harry slowly made his way to the small hut a distance from the castle. It was perfect for his mood, his face so dour even his illusionary disguise couldn't hide it. He paused before the hut, which appeared a bit worse for wear. Before it was a small plaque placed near the ground.

**Rubeus Hagrid. Loyal worker, Great teacher, beloved friend.**

Harry brushed back his hair as he knelt down. "Sorry I haven't been by sooner," he whispered. "I've been…busy with some…insanity." He sighed as he looked about. "I hated having to miss the funeral but I'm sure you understand why. I wish…I wish a lot of things."

He was quiet before whispering. "I miss you. You were my first friend, the first one to show me kindness when you brought me here. I don't blame you for that, of course, you didn't know what would happen." He paused, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's because of me you're dead. If I hadn't come here, none of this would have happened."

"You can't think that way."

Harry started and turned around, relaxing as he saw Luna Lovegood standing behind him. She had a smile on her face although her eyes were as dreamy as ever. "It wasn't your fault, Harry. Never think it was."

Harry sighed. "Why not, Luna? Whoever killed Hagrid framed me, there has to be a connection. This was all to hurt me and he paid for my fame or destiny or whatever it is."

Luna came closer as she spoke. "Whoever did this, why they did it, how they did it…the point is, they did it, Harry. Not you. Hagrid would know and tell you the same."

Harry shook his head. "It hurts, Luna. All of it. Everyone thinking I'm evil, Ron and Herimone turning on me…"

"You have people who believe in you still," Luna stressed as she stepped forward. "I do. Neville and Ginny do." She smiled. "The red-haired one does have the candle burning still."

Harry blinked in confusion at that before shaking it off. "I still wish I had more help."

"You have the Rangers," Luna pointed out. "Friends indeed for a friend in need."

Harry had to smile. "I do at that." He sighed as he rose up. "I still have to clear my name, Luna. I can't behind this face all my life."

"A good face it is," Luna said before smiling. "But your true one will still shine, Harry. I believe in that."

Harry smiled back, unable not to feel better at the young blonde's words. "Thank you, Luna." He nodded back to the castle. "I suppose we need to get going back."

"Maybe I can get a lift?"

Harry and Luna both jumped and whirled about to see a figure before them also leaping back in fright. "Phineas?!" Harry stammered. "What are you….how did you…why did you…"

The troll scratched his head. "Um, I have to answer those in order?"

Harry rubbed his head. "Phineas, how did you get here?"

"Oh, got lost."

"You got lost to Hogwarts?" Oddly, that actually made some sense to Harry.

"Yeah, not sure how," Phineas shrugged. "But hey, nice place!"

"Oh, Luna, this is Phineas," Harry introduced the two.

"Nice to meet ya," Phineas said with a strong handshake. Luna smiled back before leaning in to Harry. "Watch this one. He has more to offer than it seems."

"Thanks," Phineas grinned. "Um, not sure for what but…"

"Phineas," Harry interrupted. "Maybe you'd better get going before someone finds you here. I don't think they'd react well to intruders."

"Huh…you're right," Phineas nodded. "Yeah, they might want me to…" He shuddered. "Take a bath. I'd better get going. Nice to meet you, Looney."

"Luna."

"Right, right." Phineas nodded as he began to walk off. He paused and looked back to Harry. "Ah, forest is that way, right?" He pointed to trees as Harry slowly nodded. "Gotcha."

Luna stared after him before looking to Harry. "Interesting company you keep."

"I'm in interesting times," Harry noted. "Much like the Chinese curse."

The two began to walk toward the castle. Harry stiffened as he saw Cedric leaning on a rock, studying him. "Something wrong?" he asked, his voice gruff, having taken on a different cadence as "James

Cedric smirked. "Enjoying the sights? I didn't know you knew Hagrid."

"Only be reputation," Harry lied with a straight face. "Just felt like paying respects."

Cedric was silent for a moment before stepping forward, his expression stern. "I don't like you, Bourne," he said in a hard tone. "I want to make that clear. There's something about you that rubs me the wrong way."

"Really?" Harry said. "Feeling happens to be mutual."

Cedric kept his eyes narrowed. "We don't want you here. You or these Ranger friends of yours."

"Want us or not, we're here," Harry snapped. "We don't want trouble so try not to start some."

"You are trouble, Bourne," Cedric said, pointing a finger right at Harry's chest. "Just…stay out of my way, got it?"

Harry raised his hands up. "Fine by me. I don't want to be involved with you any more than I have to be. Unlike everyone else here, I don't worship the ground you walk on."

A smirk came to Cedric's face. "Not my fault they recognize greatness when they see it."

Harry stared at him, wondering what happened to the man who had seemed so proud and good a person. Then again, he seemed to have misjudged quite a few people here at Hogwarts, so he supposed Cedric was no different. "Arrogance isn't a nice trait, Cedric."

"It is if you can live up to it," Cedric sniffed. "If you want to find that out for yourself…stay out of my way."

"Whatever you say, Diggory," Harry said, brushing aside him to walk off. Luna followed him, glancing at Cedric before catching up to Harry. "He's an off man," she whispered.

"I can tell that," Harry said.

Luna shook her head. "No…no, something else…something odd."

Harry's eyes darted at her. When Luna Lovegood considered someone else odd…that person bore immediate watching.

His feelings would have been clarified had he looked back to see Cedric's eyes taking on an eerie glow as he glared at Harry's back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The flash of magic struck out to blast a small hole into the target. Daggeron leaned forward to examine it and nodded. "Very good." He rose and turned around to gaze at the students, particularly Ron, who held his wand out. "Not bad, Mr. Weasley, you've improved."

Ron smiled and bowed his head with false humility.

"Now hit that same spot ten more times."

The smile faded as Daggeron faced the rest of the class in the outdoor courtyard, standing beside the targets set up. "Anyone can get a lucky shot in. To be effective using combat magic means being able to hit what you're trying to hit more than once."

Herimone coughed. "That's not quite easy to do."

"These targets are stationary," Daggeron pointed out. "In the heat of battle as they move about and you have dozens more fighting around you, that becomes the time to call upon your skills."

"But we're students," one voice spoke up from the crowd.

"In times like these," Daggeron announced. "Attacks can come from any point and at any time."

"We can't be like your high and mighty Rangers," Ron sardonically noted. "Where are they anyway? Too good to train with us?"

"They have other duties." Daggeron's eyes narrowed. "And the Rangers are not the ones acting superior, Mr. Weasley. They are strong but they are not much different than you, character-wise. Perhaps if you came down from your attitude, you might learn that."

"Daggeron!" He turned to see Udonna racing down the stairs toward him, her face tight. "There's an attack in Briarwood! Hidiacs and Deatheaters!"

Daggeron was instantly moving. "Class dismissed!" he called over his shoulder as he jointed Udonna, the two rushing off. Harry soon broke off to run after them.

Ron just shook his head. "Fine lot of good he's doing for us." He looked to Herimone, who was tapping her chin in though. "What?"

"Just something about that Bourne person," she said. "I don't know exactly what but…when he talks, you get the sense he's familiar somehow."

Ron furrowed his brow. "I've felt the same way when he does spells. I don't know why, but it just seems to remind me of someone."

"Like it's on the tip of your tongue," Herimone agreed. She bit her lip. "We need to watch him closer, Ron. Him and these Rangers, there's something big they're hiding from us."

Ron nodded. "I'll start spreading the word and maybe someone can follow them around more. For the good of this school, we need to find out the truth." Herimone nodded as the students mingled about, secure in their own safety behind the walls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As usual, it didn't take much time to find the source of the Briarwood disturbance. The Rangers were in the middle of the fray, trying to fight off a batch of Deatheaters as well as Hidiacs. Among the Deatheater forces was a woman in a tight leather outfit with hair that mixed black and white and a mad expression. From what Sirius had said, Daggeron recognized her as Bellatrix Lestrange.

Nick was sent flying back after a blow from a monstrous creature that looked like an armored bulldog with spikes coming out of his shoulders who easily blocked a blow from Madison before knocking her back. "Stay back!" Daggeron said to Udonna and Harry.

"I am not helpless!" Udonna snapped.

"Without your Snow Staff, you're at a disadvantage!" Daggeron said as he charged forward, his Morpher and card popping out. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" On the run, a blast of golden energy covered him, leaving him in his armored form as he charged into the fray.

Udonna watched a group of Hidiacs move toward some civilians at the edge of the battle and waved her hand to let out a blast of magic to knock them back. Harry already had his wand out to fire a bolt to stun a pair of Deatheaters nearby.

Daggeron punched at the bulldog creature who snarled. "You dare match against Fightoe? I shall see you destroyed for the glory of Imperius!"

"I'll have to argue…" Daggeron gasped as the creature lashed out with a sudden strike that sent him sailing back against a car. Fightoe whipped out a giant staff, spinning it in his hands as he struck out, a blast of energy striking Daggeron. He yelled as he fell back and the bulldog swung his staff out in a wide arc, causing the entire street in front of Daggeron to explode into flame. The man yelled as he spun about in the air and crashed back against the car, his armor fading in a flash.

Fightoe grinned wickedly as he came forward, his staff held up. "I thought it would be harder to defeat a Knight!"

"What about _two_ Knights?"

Fightoe spun around to see Koragg standing before him, his sword unsheathed. "I don't need help from you!" the creature snarled.

"You will need help," Koragg said. "But for me!" He lunged forward, his sword swinging at Fightoe. The creature was barely able to get his staff up in surprise as he was driven back by the sudden assault.

"Whoa!" Chip called out as he kicked a Hidiac back. "Is Koragg on our side?"

"I think it's more that he's on his own side," Nick noted. "Come on, let's keep it going!" He punched a Deatheater back as the Rangers began to take the fight back to their enemies.

Harry ducked as a Hidiac leapt over his head and kicked out at another, wincing at the blow. He saw Udonna handling herself surprisingly well, sending a Deatheater back with a blast while tossing a Hidiac back with a strong throw. Harry saw a familiar face coming up from behind and called out. "Udonna, look out!"

Udonna turned in time to see Bellatrix fire a bolt of lightning at her. She dodged it and let out a blast of her own, lifting the madwoman off her feet with a howl. Landing hard, Bellatrix hissed and rubbed at her back. "Ooooh, the white witch here has a dark side. But you should have stayed behind rather than be flayed like your charges."

"If you want them," Udonna hissed. "You'll have to go through me."

Bellatrix offered a twisted smile. "Why thank you for the invitation." With a screech, she rolled to her feet and let out a wide swatch of energy from her wand. It cut a wide arc, Udonna unable to dodge and she screamed as the bolts raked her body.

Harry moved toward her only to be grabbed by a Hidiac and slammed back into a nearby column. He gasped for breath as a pair of Deatheaters raced up to hold him back, pinning his wand down. Bellatrix stepped forward, that twisted smile still in place as she raked Udonna with dark energy, the sorceress unable to hold back a cry of agony.

"Udonna!" Nick yelled out but a Hidiac knocked him back. The other Rangers were also having trouble handling the creatures and Deatheaters as well. Bellatrix stepped forward, her wand waving about, her eyes lit with triumphant madness. "Why don't we see how those precious Rangers fare without their white queen, hmm?"

Harry tried to lunge forward but was held back. Udonna groaned on the ground as Bellatrix pulled her arm back, the edge of the wand glowing as she spoke. "_Adva Kadev_--"

"_NOOOOOOOOO_!"

There was a flash of movement as Koragg leapt seemingly from nowhere, his shield held up as he jumped in front of Udonna and the bolt of green energy. Two Deatheaters had seen him as he charged in, both coming up with the same spell of dark lightning. It hit the shield at the same time as the deadly bolt and an eruption of light and energy ripped outward.

The shockwave was enough to knock everyone for a loop, Harry and his captors thrown backward. The Rangers rose up slowly to stare as Daggeron stood in place, his body glowing outward. With a flash, it suddenly changed. His purple and silver armor seemed to disappear, replaced with a suit much larger and bold red and gold. A blue cape flowed behind him as large horns seemed to grow out of his pointed helmet and a large golden shield in his right hand. The figure was frozen for a moment before his body shimmered once more.

Everyone stared at the man who stood revealed. He appeared to be the same age as Daggeron and Udonna with strong features and graying hair with a rugged chin. He was dressed in a mostly white outfit with a light vest over his white shirt and tan boots. He turned about as he looked around, seemingly confused as to his whereabouts.

Daggeron felt his jaw loosen as he stared. "It can't be," he whispered.

The stranger looked down at Udonna before his eye lit up. "Udonna."

The sorceress stared in utter wonder before letting a single name escape her lips.

"Leanbow?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry again for the long delay, hopefully not as big a break between chapters.**


	16. Personality Flaws

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

Personality Flaws

**My apologies for the long delay since the last update, hope this makes up for it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Udonna stared in wonder at the man who stood where Koragg had once been. "Leanbow," she whispered once more. "How…"

The man looked about, as if seeing the world around him for the first time. "It's been so long," he breathed. "So long since I was myself again…"

"What is this?" Bellatrix demanded, waving her wand.

Leanbow stared at her, his eyes narrowing. "You. Hurt. My wife." He waved his hand and a shimmer of red energy covered him from head to toe. When it faded, he was now clad in a uniform that was a copy of Daggeron's, only red instead of purple. He held a long sword in his hands with a silver shield, brighter than Koragg's but still strong. He spun his sword before charging into the wave of enemies, slicing out with his blade.

"Okay, can anyone tell me just what is going on around here?!" Jenji demanded as he helped Daggeron back to his feet.

"I don't know, I've pretty much given up being surprised by you lot," Harry said with a sigh as he sent out a bolt to knock back some Deatheaters. The Rangers were recovering to fight off the Hidiacs, their weapons clashing about. The armored figure that had been Koragg was also battling, tossing enemies aside with little trouble, his sword flashing with loud yells.

Nearby, Bellatrix sat up, looking rather jarred by this development. She swallowed as she rose up to her feet. "Retreat!" she yelled. She hated the idea, knowing the disapproval the Dark Lord would have for her over this but she recognized a losing battle when it was happening. At her word, the Deatheaters began to fall back with the Hidiacs joining them. In a flash of light, they vanished, leaving a stunned street behind them.

The armored figure turned, a light shimmering as he powered down to reveal himself once more. He smiled as he moved to Udonna, helping her to her feet. She simply stared at him in shock and hope with watery eyes. "Is it…is it really you?" she whispered.

The man embraced her tightly before kissing her long on the lips. It took a few moments before Xander loudly coughed. "Ah, scuse me?"

The two broke off, the man turning toward Xander. "Hi, I'm Xander," the teen introduced himself. "Ah, not to be rude, but aren't you the evil warlord who's been trying to kill us for months?"

"I was," Leanbow said with a sigh.

"So Koragg is Leanbow," Chip began. "And Leanbow is Koragg…"

"I was him," Leanbow confirmed. "And he was me."

"And we're all together in a yellow submarine, what the_ hell_ are you talking about?!" Vida demanded.

The man sighed. "It's…a complicated story."

Harry winced and rubbed his head. "Of course…of course it is…" He shook his head. "Why should I expect any different?" He looked upward as if pained. "I'm starting to wonder if Azkaban might not be that bad…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't that surprising that Clare took this new arrival to Rootcore in stride, simply shrugging before asking if anyone wanted cocoa. Leanbow stood at the end of the table, looking about with interest and breathing the air as if it had been years since he had taken it in.

"What happened?" Udonna asked the question in everyone's minds.

Leanbow took a deep breath. "I can scarcely believe it myself," he began, his eyes distant with memories. "It was the last moments of the final battle long ago. I was racing into the gates, ready to sacrifice myself if it meant ending the reign of evil. I beat back the Master, sent him into that foul pit he'd come out of. But he used that last blast of magic to hit me…change me…warp me into the Night Wolf, his loyal servant."

Udonna sighed sadly. "No one could withstand the full fury of the Master's dark magics."

Leanbow nodded as he sipped his tea. "I thought I was…but he wiped away all memory of my past, my true self, made me into his own personal warrior." His eyes grew dark. "What I did…who I've hurt…it'll stay with me for the rest of my life."

Udonna reached for him. "It wasn't you. You have to know that and understand it. It wasn't you and we can accept that."

"I don't know if we can," Nick groused, his arms crossed and his eyes glaring at Leanbow. "After all he's done to us…"

"Not him," Udonna stressed. "Koragg."

"What's the difference?" Nick snapped at her.

"Well, for a start, he's not killing us, I think that's a change," Harry dryly observed.

Nick glared at him and then over to Koragg. "I had you in my head for weeks! Haunting me, driving me on, trying to sway me over and all of a sudden, you're saying "hey, wasn't me, sorry bout all that?' I don't think so!"

Vida sighed as she came to him. "Look, Nick, you know me. I love a fight and all but the guy seems to be on our side now. So maybe we should just shelve the animosity for a bit until we figure things out."

Nick seemed unsure but backed up. Leanbow sighed as he rubbed at his chin. "Imperius won't be resting himself," he intoned. "If anything, he'll accelerate his plans."

"Which are?" Daggeron pressed.

Leanbow took a deep breath. "His ultimate plan is to release the Ten Terrors."

Daggeron and Udonna both dropped their jaws in shock. "He….is he insane?!" Daggeron demanded.

"Kinda a loaded question, isn't that?" Chip noted.

"The Ten Terrors?" Harry asked. He looked around. "Anyone got a pad and pencil? I need to start writing all this down."

Clare looked up from the spot at the table where she was using a quill on a parchment. "Sorry, what?"

"The Ten Terrors," Udonna breathed. "The worst demons and creatures the underworld has ever unleashed. A force so great even the Master did not want them loose."

"And Imperius wants to set them free?" Chip asked. "Not exactly a forward thinker, is he?"

"Calindor always did think he was stronger and smarter than he truly was," Daggeron noted. "Apparently being swallowed by darkness has only increased that."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know if Voldemort will go along with that. He's no fool. He'll recognize the threat of some great power he can't control."

"The alliance between them is doomed to fail in the end," Leanbow stated. "They're already distrustful and hate the idea of how slow things are going."

Harry sniffed at that. "You'd think spending fifteen years plotting his return from the grave would teach Voldemort a bit of patience."

"Guess impatience is among the lack of virtues for them," Chip dryly observed. "So what now?"

Vida glanced at her watch and grimaced. "Ah, right now, I think we should get going back to Toby's. He'll be throwing a fit without us around."

"You best be going then," Daggeron said with a nod. "Right now, I think it's best Udonna and I check out Leanbow more. Make sure there's no chance the Master can reclaim you."

Leanbow nodded. "Good idea. I'd hate to turn back into Koragg in the middle of a fight."

"I wouldn't like it either," Daggeron said with a smile. "No wonder you kept giving me a hard time out there. You always were better in a fight."

"Don't sell yourself short, old friend," Leanbow smiled back. "It appears you took my lessons well to heart."

"Let's get out of here before they starting drinking together," Nick said with a roll of his eyes. He led the others out the dragon entrance and to the forest. "That was weird," Madison nicely understated.

"Tell me about it," Chip shook his head as they walked on. "I guess it's good to leave them alone now, they have some catching up to do."

"In more ways than one," Vida said.

The teens all stopped in place as various looks of dismay and disgust came over them at the meaning of her words. "Okay, I think I just got a permanent passport to scary visual place," Xander spoke for them all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bellatrix let out a scream as the bolts of energy rolled over her body. She slammed against a rocky wall of the cavern, howling as the bolts held her in place. Imperius finally lowered his hand, the bolts fading as Bellatrix gasped for breath.

"You let him go?" the mummy creature bellowed. "You allowed Koragg to return to Leanbow and then let him go?!"

Bellatrix gasped for breath trying to recover from the torture. "I….didn't expect…"

"SILENCE!" Imperius blasted another wave of energy that slammed her back against the wall. The various creatures growled in satisfaction at it before a green blast ripped out to strike Imperius. He yelled in pain as he fell back, cutting off the bolts.

Voldemort stepped into view, his wand held in his hand, his face tightened in pure rage. Behind him were a squad of robed Deatheaters, each with their wands out and ready to attack at their master's command. "Strike at her again," he hissed. "And I'll use a stronger spell."

Imperius snarled at him. "She had a simple task and she managed to foul it up beyond all measure!"

Voldemort pointed his wand at him. "You do not dispense punishment to _my_ people," he snarled. "If she did something wrong, I am the one who will punish her. An attack on them can be considered an attack on me and I don't think you want that."

Imperius moved forward, pointing at the wizard. "It's because of her that the spell has been broken and Leanbow has returned! The Master will not be pleased at losing his finest warrior!"

"Well, perhaps it might have behooved you to mention the little detail that Koragg was actually a great enemy," Voldemort spat. "You cannot blame Bellatrix for failing a task she knew nothing about."

"Do not attempt to shed your underling's idiocies on me!"

"Why should I? You have more than enough ineptitude on your side to go around."

Imperius let out a howl as he moved in, the various creatures around him ready to fight. The Deatheaters backed up Voldemort, wands at the ready. Things might have gone rather badly had Necrolai not stepped between the two forces, her arms outstretched.

"Wait a moment!" she yelled. "Gentlemen, please, we can't let ourselves dissolve into in-fighting! The Rangers are the real threat, not each other!" She let her eyes dart to the large pit nearby. "And the Master would not approve of it either."

As if to back her up, a loud rumble echoed along with a flash of red from the pit. Everyone glanced at it before gazing at each other. Slowly, Imperius and Voldemort backed down, their forces also moving back. "Why did you not tell me the truth of Koragg?" Voldemort demanded.

"There was no reason to," Imperius insisted. "He'd been a servant of the Master for so long, it seemed impossible he could ever break free of his thrall. I assumed he'd be no reason to worry about it."

Voldemort sniffed. "I know a muggle saying about assuming," he muttered.

"This bickering is pointless," Necrolai insisted. "What matters is that with Leanbow, the Rangers have become more powerful."

"And I suppose that's on my head as well?" Voldemort snapped. "I will not be blamed for your mistakes!"

"No one is blaming anyone," Necrolai insisted. "But for now, we need to concentrate on the main threat."

"We must step up our plans to revive the Ten Terrors," Imperius declared.

"_Your_ plan," Voldemort was quick to point out. "Personally, I don't see the need to bring back some batch of monsters I doubt you can control."

"It is not for you to decide the Master's needs," Imperius sniffed. "It is as he wills and we shall follow his wishes."

"Just be sure these Terrors know their place," Voldemort snapped. "We still have much to do, especially with my plans for the wizarding world." His eyes narrowed. "Do not attempt to destroy our alliance just yet."

"It still has its uses," Imperius confirmed before turning away. "Leave me for now. I must consult the Master on this new threat."

Voldemort glared before waving his wand, a flash of light leading to he and his followers vanishing in smoke. Necrolai shook her head as she approached Imperius. "This will not be a good thing to explain to the Master."

"I'll handle that," Imperius waved off. "You concentrate on freeing the Terrors."

"Are you certain you can control them?"

"I am confident they will agree with our goals," Imperius said. "You have your own issues." He frowned at her. "And on that…exactly where is that brat of yours?"

"Leelee has her own…issues," Necrolai carefully said, hoping Imperius wouldn't see her worry over her daughter on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, look who's back," Toby groused as he saw the Rangers and Harry enter the record store. "I was expecting to see your faces on milk cartons soon."

"Hasn't been that long, boss," Xander said with a grin meant to disarm Toby's anger. It didn't seem to be working as Toby glared at them all.

"You know, I think I've got you guys some pretty large slack," Toby began. "I don't dock you pay when you keep taking off. I don't yell when you keep taking off. Hell, I don't fire you when you keep taking off. But your constant taking off is really starting to hurt my bottom line."

"Sorry, boss," Chip said, sounding truly contrite.

"Well, I've taken care of that," Toby proclaimed, motioning with his hands. The teens all stared in shock as Leelee stepped up wearing a Rock Emporium vest. "Leelee here will be joining our happy crew."

"But, Toby…" Nick sputtered. "You…she can't…"

"Why not?" Toby arched an eyebrow.

Nick silenced, realizing he could hardly explain the truth about Leelee without giving away the Rangers' secret. Nodding, Toby made his way to the back. "I'll let you all get more acquainted while we enjoy our new work environment."

As he walked off, Leelee turned to face the Rangers, who were all glaring at her with suspicion. "I don't tell on you, you don't tell on me, kay?"

"What are you doing here, Leelee?" Vida snapped, her anger obvious.

"What?" the girl frowned. "Is it so hard to believe I want a normal life for myself?"

"YES," the Rangers all replied.

Leelee sniffed. "Fine, think whatever you want. Just know I'm here and I'm not planning on leaving." She grabbed a box of discs and stalked off.

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I'm on a first name basis with you people some days."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clare was whistling a tune as she threw various pieces of clothing into a basket for the afternoon wash. She opened the door to Udonna's room to see if she needed any wash and let out a yell, the basket thrown up to send clothes flying around in the air. "Oh my!" she shrieked at the sight of Udonna and Leanbow under the covers of the large bed.

"Clare!" Udonna cried out, instinctively clutching the blanket around her.

"Sorry!" Clare yelled turning around and putting a hand over her face. "Sorry, sorry, oh you have no idea how sorry I am."

Leanbow chuckled as he sat up. "It looks like we need to start locking the door."

"I'll have to create locks first," Udonna noted. She glanced down at the clothes scattered about and stopped as something caught her eye. It was a piece of red cloth with gold embroidery at the top, the size of a small blanket.

Udonna moved out of the bed, clutching a sheet around her as she grabbed the blanket. She held it up to Leanbow, whose eyes widened as large as hers did. "It can't be," he whispered.

Udonna moved to Clare. "Clare?" The girl was still holding her back to her. "Clare!"

She yelped as she whirled around. "Um, yes?"

Udonna held up the blanket. "Where did you find this?"

"Um, it was in Nick's bag," Clare explained, baffled as to why Udonna seemed so intense about this. "I was just gonna clean it, it's probably picked up a lot of dust from his motorcycle and all…"

Udonna and Leanbow looked at each other and fell into a tight embrace. "It's him," Udonna whispered. "I always knew there was something special about him…"

"We have to tell him," Leanbow said. "He has to know."

"We will," Udonna said before kissing him deeply. Clare swallowed as she backed up. "Okay, I'll just…you know…be going…and…" She shut the door and moved quickly to a table, starting to go through a stack of notes there. "Come on, come on, I know Harry had that memory erasing spell written down somewhere…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Malfoy hated having to come to this wretched mansion. The sheer darkness of the place was enough to overwhelm even his soured heart. More importantly, it meant getting involved with his father more, something Malfoy was getting more and more disdainful of as time went on.

It wasn't that he hated his father by any means. Malfoy had long ago made peace with who his father truly was, accepted it in order to keep to his successful lifestyle. But lately, his father's obsession with keeping up with Voldemort was starting to grate on Malfoy.

He supposed that's why he got along so well with Leelee. Like him, the girl was trapped by her upbringing, her mother a (literal) monster serving a dark master. She was a bit superficial but he sensed deep down she had a surprising heart, as much as she'd deny it. There was something about her that intrigued Malfoy. He didn't know why or how but it was there. It was strange, someone like him and someone like her getting along so well. He had no idea where this might lead to but it intrigued him all the same.

He stopped in the hallway as he heard voices up ahead. He frowned as he ducked into a corner nearby to peer out. He could see into the dimly lit main room where Deatheaters were gathered in a circle around the raised seat where Voldemort lounged. He was facing someone who had his back to Malfoy, the voice low and yet oddly familiar.

"Your presence is a surprise in many ways," Voldemort began in a tone that seemed calm but was laced with menace. "Especially since I saw you die."

"That's my secret to how I'm here," the stranger replied. "I've kept myself silent for now but I think it's high time we had a bit of a chat."

"Regarding?"

The stranger crossed his arms as he stepped back into the shadows of the room. "Your plans. You know this deal with Imperius won't last and he'll make sure you get the worst of it in the end."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Voldemort sarcastically said. "Remind me again why I don't just kill you for sure now?"

The figure chuckled. "Really? That's the thanks I get for helping remove Potter from your path?"

Surprise flickered across Voldemort's face. "You?" He straightened in his seat. "You framed Potter?"

"Don't be so shocked," the figure chuckled. "I'm surprised those fools at Hogwarts haven't figured it out yet but then I was counting on their foolishness to pull it off in the first place."

Voldemort nodded, his eyes actually flashing with something that resembled respect. "And you believe that will make me indebted into doing what you say?"

"I think, at the least, it makes me worth listening to," the figure replied. "If you want to strike at Hogwarts and gain power before Imperius turns on you…I can help you."

"How?" the dark lord demanded.

The figure chuckled as he stepped forward. "I can get you into Hogwarts at the perfect time…A time when the Minister will be there…The perfect time to establish your base of power."

"And what do you get in return?" Voldemort asked.

"Trust me, I'll be more than prepared to get what I need," the figure said as he stepped fully into the light, turning slightly as he did. In his hidden place, Draco felt his jaw drop open as he saw the figure revealed, the wicked smile marring the usually handsome face, carrying himself with a confidence and darkness Draco would never have guessed from him.

"I'll get more than enough," Cedric Diggory declared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	17. Taking Charges

Harry Potter and the Mystic Force

By Michael Weyer

Taking Charges

**My apologies to everyone for the long delay, tied up with other stories and bit of writer's block on this one. Hope this makes up for it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Being on his own at Hogwarts was a mixture of good and bad for Harry. It felt good walking these familiar halls again and taking in the sights. The feeling was dulled by the fact he had to do so in disguise and knowing only the Rangers, Neville and Ginny could know who he really was. It was still Hogwarts but for the first time, Harry understood the saying about not being able to go home again.

He was passing by a corner headed toward the main hall for a bite to eat when a hand snaked out and grabbed his arm. Harry was jerked into a room, letting out a short cry. He blinked as he saw Draco Malfoy shut and lock the door. "What the…"

Malfoy turned to him. "We need to talk, Potter."

Harry was unable to keep his jaw from opening. "Wh…what are you…"

"Save it, Potter, I know it's you." Malfoy smirked. "No one else can fly a broom like that. Relax, if I was going to expose you, I would have by now."

Harry stared at him, still uncertain, a hand at his wand. Malfoy moved past him, checking a small window as if expecting someone to be hovering outside. He turned to point at Harry. "Let's get this straight now, Potter. I don't really like you, never have, that's no secret. But, I do think you've gotten a raw deal in regard to all this."

Harry stared. "You…do."

"Come on, Potter? You as the next Dark Lord?" Malfoy chuckled. "I'd sooner expect my father to become a healer at St. Mungo's." Harry had to smile at the mental image as Draco went on. "I was willing to keep quiet although I might as well tell you Voldemort pretty much knows where you are now."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "He…he does?"

"He knows you hang with those Rangers and he knows they're at Hogwarts. Whatever else, Voldemort is no fool, Potter and he's not a giant leap in logic." Malfoy took a seat at a nearby table. "He's been distracted a bit by this new alliance of his to take proper steps against you." Draco took a breath. "Of course, there's a new wrinkle in things."

"Such as?" Harry was still unsure of this.

Draco looked at him with a calm expression. "Cedric is working with Voldemort."

Oddly, that was the least surprising part of this entire conversation for Harry. He'd always known something was wrong with Diggory's resurrection and this confirmed it. However, something was still nagging at him as he focused on Malfoy. "So they faked his death somehow?"

"Actually, Voldemort seems to think he had killed him," Draco explained. "He seemed surprised to have Cedric showing up and offering to help. Of course, Voldemort already has his hands full with Imperius."

"Let me guess," Harry sardonically stated. "It's not going well?"

Draco snorted. "Only question is what the body count is going to be when they inevitably turn on each other. But make no mistake, they want those Rangers out of the way and you too."

Harry had expected that. "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be sucking up to your Dark Lord?"

"He's not _my_ Lord," Draco muttered. He became aware of Harry staring at him in disbelief. "I hate to say it Potter…Merlin knows, I hate to say it…but in a way, you and I are a lot alike." He ignored the way Harry's mouth twisted at the comment. "We've both got our fathers' pasts hanging over us. You know your father as a great hero and all that. As for mine…well, I've got him planning my life out and frankly, I've had better things in mind than becoming a toady to a walking corpse."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Not a fan of Voldemort?"

"I'll admit, I agree with some of his views on mud bloods," Draco acknowledged. "But I've seen the man up close, Potter. I don't know what he was like before but now that man is a complete and utter raving lunatic. Everyone recognizes it but they're too terrified of him to say anything."

"So, what, you're offering help now?" Harry dubiously asked. "Or just looking for a way to save your own skin?"

Malfoy glared at him. "He's going to lose it, Potter, sooner or later. As much as I feel about my father, I don't intend to commit suicide. You can call it cowardience, I prefer smart self-preservation." He brushed at his robe. "Not like I'm alone. Leelee is much the same way."

"Leelee?" Harry started. "What about her?"

Draco shrugged. "She's like me, trapped by her parent's heritage but wants to change it. She's not a bad sort really, makes you wonder what her father was like." If Harry hadn't known better, he would have sworn there was actually a touch of warmth in Draco's voice when he spoke about her.

Brushing that off, Potter looked to Draco. "So what now? You coming over to the Order?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please, Potter. Those fools can't see the truth about you, no way they can organize against what's coming. I think the term muggles use is 'an independent agent.'"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "And…what about what you know of me?"

"I haven't told anyone yet, have I?" Draco shrugged. "I'm not asking you to trust me Potter but I give you my word, I won't expose you." His eyes twinkled. "Hell, watching you give a hard time to Granger and Weasley has been the highlight of my year so far."

"So glad to please you," Harry sarcastically said. He looked out toward a window, his mind whirling for a few moments processing what Draco had said. "That's it."

Draco frowned. "What's it?"

Harry was still facing the window. "I've been on the defensive ever since this whole nightmare started. I've rolled with everything that's happened, I've let myself become overwhelmed and I've agreed to hide what I am." He turned to face Malfoy, his face hard and set. "Well, I'm done with it. I'm done hiding, I'm done letting others take risks for me and I'm damn well done with not knowing what is going on. It's time to take charge and start some real progress."

He pointed at Draco. "I'll hold you to keeping my secret Malfoy. And if you know what's good for you, you'll do it or I'll be more than willing to take out some aggression on you." He turned to stride toward the door.

The smirk had returned to Draco's face. "Has the worm turned, Potter?"

"As Vi would no doubt put it, the worm has turned and he's packing a frakking machine gun."

"About bloody time."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sirius was instantly on alert as the flash of floo powder echoed in the room of his manor. Turning, he saw Harry step out of the flames before they vanished behind him. "Pup? What are you doing here?"

"I can't stay too long," Harry told him. "But I needed to talk fast." He quickly related what Malfoy had told him, Sirius' eyes growing wider as he heard the tale of Cedric and Voldemort together.

"Dammnit, I knew it!" the elder man hissed. "I knew there was something wrong about that little bastard all along!"

"That's why I need some help," Harry said as he came forward. "I'm assuming that after his 'resurrection,' someone dug up Cedric's grave?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, they found a body, magics confirmed it was a fake though. Some poor rotter who'd been given juice to look like Cedric."

"They tested it and all? What did they do with it?"

"They did their tests as far as I know. As for what happened, well, they never found out who it was, guess they just put him in an unmarked grave."

"Any chance you can find out where?"

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking?"

"If there's one thing I've learned in the last few weeks, it's that the muggle world has some advantages the wizarding world doesn't," Harry said. "They have these wonderful things called DNA tests that I think can come in handy right about now."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You want me to go grave-robbing? Haven't done that for quite a few years." At Harry's look, he smiled. "Long story. But if you think it's necessary, I can go along with it. Tonks can give me a hand."

Harry nodded. "Good. See if you can make it fast as you can. I've got to touch base with the Rangers. Then it'll be back to Hogwarts to dig around more, see what Cedric's been up to with the students." He saw the smile on Sirius' face. "What is it?"

"You," the man chuckled. "Damn, you really are James' son."

Harry smiled back. "Time to make the Potter name mean something again, Sirius." He reached into his pocket to throw up some powder. "Rootcore," he called out as he vanished, leaving Sirius with a warm feeling of pride.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry was aware of the odd mood as he entered the forest home. The Rangers were gathered around the main table, all with rather stunned expressions on their faces. Nick especially seemed hard hit, sitting in a chair and staring at the blanket clutched in his hands with an expression of disbelief. Udonna and Leanbow were nearby, their hands linked as they looked at him with sympathy.

"Um…are things okay?" Harry asked.

"Just…processing a bombshell," Xander said, his usual joviality gone.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, worried.

Nick swallowed and weakly motioned toward Udonna and Leanbow. "Harry…meet my parents."

Harry blinked in astonishment. "I…what….how…"

"Our words exactly," Chip said.

Udonna smiled to Harry. "Leanbow was taking our son to safety when Calindor attacked him. We believed him lost but…" She waved to Nick. "This is him."

Harry just blinked in amazement but after all he'd seen in his life, the fantastic odds of their long-lost son becoming a Mystic warrior didn't seem that bizarre. "Wow. That's incredible!" He smiled at Nick. "Congratulations, Nick."

The young man didn't seem that happy about this. "I…I need some air." He stood up and brushed past Harry, walking out of the room. The Rangers appeared concerned, Madison making ready to go after him but Harry held up a hand. "I'll talk to him. It's a lot for him to process now."

He headed out the narrow passage to find Nick sitting on a lot, staring outward. "Are you all right?" Harry asked.

Nick took a deep breath. "I grew up always wishing I knew who I was. Where I came from. And now…now, I don't know how to handle it."

Harry sat next to him, staring silently out for a moment. "I never knew my parents. I never had the chance. I've always wanted to, just like you. I've seen photos and heard stories and even seen them in others' memories but…It's not the same." He brushed at his hair. "And some of those memories I've seen of my father…Well, let's just say it's not the idea of him I always had in my mind." Off of Nick's look, he sighed. "Apparently, he was….well, a bit of a bully to Snape. You know what it's like to be picked on most of your life and then discover your father did much the same thing?"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Up until yesterday, my sole contact with my father was him trying to kill me."

"True," Harry begrudged. He put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "The point is…You have an opportunity I'd be grateful for, Nick. You get to know your parents at last. Take it and forget about your nerves or fears or any of that . Believe me, you don't know how lucky you are to have this."

Nick smiled at him. "You're right, Harry. Thanks."

"Just trying to help," Harry said with a smile of his own. "And speaking of which, I am going to need some aid from you all."

"Whatever you want, you got," Nick said as he stood up. "For right now, though, maybe we'd better get back inside. I've got a lot of family time to make up for."

Harry smiled as the duo returned to the waiting cavern.

XX**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Snape was more than used to being the most somber, serious and downcast looking person in all of Hogwarts. Today, however, that distinction was being challenged by one Minerva McGonagall. The elder teacher was sterner than usual in her dark robes and hat as she paced the hallways of the school.

"Problems, Minerva?" Snape asked as he walked by.

"That boy…" McGonagall hissed. "Is so rude and impudent!"

For a moment, Snape briefly thought she was talking about Potter but realized it couldn't be. "Who?"

"Cedric Diggory," Minerva spat. "I understand he's been through an ordeal but that is no excuse for his behavior! He blows off his assignments and acts like he's above all of this!"

"That makes him different from how many students?" Snape asked.

"Not like this," Minerva hissed. "The way all the female students fawn over him, especially Hermione. I swear, that girl has forgotten her studies dramatically. She's more interested in being nice around Cedric, it's appalling to see her fall so far."

"You shouldn't have such high expectations," Snape remarked.

Minerva glared at him. "Unlike you, Severus, I don't assume all my students are idiots."

"It saves time."

Minerva shook her head. "Honestly, it's bad enough she and Ron just turned their feelings on Harry Potter so horribly. Just mention his name and they'll start bad-mouthing him, it's rude if nothing else. You would think that if nothing else, they'd be willing to give him some benefit of the doubt."

"Yes," Snape remarked softly. "Yes, you would."

His brow was pursed in thought but cut off as a creature came in the hallway before him. He was carrying a box of plants and whistling as he saw them. "Oh, hi there. I'm Phineas."

The two teachers stared at him. "What are you doing here?" Minerva demanded.

"Oh, well, kinda got lost and then I went back but I got lost again, ended up here and figured, hey might as well make the most of it, right?" The troll chuckled as he held up the box. "Hey, got some gardening done if you're interested."

"Gardening?" Minerva asked, baffled at this.

"Yeah, kinda a hobby but looks like you could use some of it." Phineas rummaged through a box before pulling out a red flower. "Here you go."

Minerva glared at him. "Sir, I don't know who you are or how you got here but I would suggest you vacate immediately before I am forced to have you removed from school grounds."

Phineas stared at her before offering a goofy smile. "You're pretty."

Minerva blinked, taken aback at the compliment. "Um…thank you." She accepted the flower as Phineas continued to smile. Snape rolled his eyes upward. "If you'll excuse me, I have better places to be, preferably ones without such a stench."

Phineas lifted an arm to sniff at his pit. "Yeah, that's me."

Snape quickly brushed past, his cloak billowing, his face tight but his mind whirling. One comment McGonagall had made was fixated in his mind, setting off some long-held suspicions. He increased the pace heading to his room…

Not noticing the dark eyes that followed him as he went. And not knowing the dark thoughts of the figure watching and the plans that were being accelerated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Again, apologies, hopefully not as long before the next update.**


	18. Dark Wish Part I

**Harry Potter and the Mystic Force**

**By Michael Weyer**

**Dark Wish Part 1**

**Yes, I know it's been a LONG time since I last updated, hit some writer's block on this. Hopefully, this makes up for it. **

* * *

_This is the way the world ends. _

_Not with a bang._

_Not with a whimper._

_But in words. _

_Ten words is all. _

_Just ten little words to end the world. _

_Ten words that bring darkness to power._

_Ten words that turn friends into foes and sworn enemies into allies. _

_This is the way the world ends._

* * *

It was amazing how easily Harry had forgotten the sheer difficulty of schoolwork at Hogwarts. The course load was mostly the same but he had the challenge in that he couldn't excel quite as well as he wanted. After all, making himself look too bright would earn unwanted attention and he already had enough of that as it was. Yet it also felt a bit comforting to be back in a routine after so much insanity.

He returned to the small room the Rangers were sharing during their time, setting his books down. He glanced over to the main sitting area, expecting to see his friends deep in study as well for their impending assignments. He was thus a bit thrown to see them settled before a large-screen TV playing what appeared to be a mix of video game and musical instruments.

"Um, hi?" he asked, uncertain if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Oh, hey, Harry!" Vi said, grinning as she danced on a pad. "Just in time! We're gonna try Def Lepperd next!"

Harry motioned at the screen. "How did you…"

"Ah, took a bit of doing, combining Jenji's wish work with our powers but we managed to get it here and powered up," Xander said as he played on a guitar. "We're going to try Grand Theft Auto next."

Harry frowned. "Um, shouldn't you all be concerned about your assignments?"

"They're done."

Harry blinked in surprise. "They…they are?" He knew the Rangers were smart and knowledgeable about magic but the idea they could be that far ahead threw him.

"Yeah, managed to whip up a quick spell to get it done in no time," Vi said.

Harry started in surprise. "You…isn't that cheating?"

"Hey, we did the work," Chip said. "We just…hurried it along a bit."

Harry shook his head. "Udonna was saying that's not wise."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Vi said.

Harry looked to Nick. "I hate to play the parental card but I really don't think your mother and father would approve."

Nick sighed. "Harry, seriously, they can be a little strict. It's always training and studies and all that. We need some time off."

"Yeah, what's the point of magic if we can't cut loose with it now and then?" Vi grinned as she strummed her electric guitar again.

Harry shook his head. "Where's Jenji?"

"Ah, out on one of his walks to Briarwood," Xander replied. "He likes to get some fresh air now and then."

"I think I might join him," Harry said, reaching to get some floo powder. He paused as he looked over his shoulder at the group. He was aware of the pressures they were under, he felt some of them too. But somehow, the idea of just letting them use magic for their own personal needs rubbed him the wrong way. And he couldn't shake the odd feeling something bad was coming because of it.

* * *

Harry found Jenji in his usual spot, sitting on a stump by Rootcore, playing with a ball of string. Magical or not, he was still a cat and found it easy to slip into old habits. His lamp lay at the side as Harry came up. "How long have you been out?" he asked.

"About an hour," the genie replied. "I got a few more minutes before I have to go back in."

"No luck fixing that?"

"Been trying for years, haven't cracked it yet," Jenji shrugged. "Gotten used to it though. At least the kids are easier than some other masters could be."

"Really?" Harry asked dubiously. "I understand they used you to set up their own rec room at Hogwarts."

"They hold the lamp, they make the wish, I gotta grant it," Jenji said. "Genie labor laws, what can you do?"

Harry frowned as he sat on the stump. "So you have to obey them, no matter what?" He reached over to pick up the lamp and examine it.

"Key rule, kiddo, you can't make moral judgments, just gotta do it." Jenji paused and sighed. "I like those kids, I really do. Problem is, well, they're kids, they can't quite grasp the whole karma stuff about misusing magic." He shrugged. "Then again, I've known a lot of adults who do even worse so I shouldn't be splitting hairs."

Harry peered at him. "You're actually being serious here."

"I am?" Jenji started. "Ah, darn, I gotta fix that, bad for the rep."

Harry was smiling when a wind kicked over him. A shiver filled him that he recognized as a warning and rose up, his hand moving instinctively to his wand. He had barely touched it when a blast of energy struck him and slammed him down on the ground. He gasped out, the lamp flying from his hands and onto the ground. "Harry!" Jenji called before another blast of energy struck at him. With a yelp, he turned himself into smoke to vanish into the lamp.

Harry groaned as he rolled to his front and tried to get his bearings. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Imperious leering down. "I'll take this," he intoned as he grabbed at the lamp. Harry reached for him but Imperious just smiled as he kicked him in the face.

"Don't fret, boy," he said with a voice of icy humor. "It's not the end of the world. It's just the end of _your_ world."

He let out a loud laugh as he vanished in smoke. Harry tried to get up but fell backward, his head reeling as darkness took him.

In that, he was quite lucky. Because he wouldn't be awake for the nightmare that was about to unfold.

* * *

As always, the Rangers couldn't help but let out whoops as they exited the tree into Briarwood. They were dressed in their civilian clothing, ready to begin their shifts at the record store. There was a gasp as Chip found himself stuck and the others quickly yanked him out. "You think Harry is here?" Chip asked.

"He should be," Madison said. "He seemed a little upset by what we did back at Hogwarts." She frowned. "I'm starting to think he may have been right. We were slacking off a bit."

"He'll get over it," Xander said. "Come on, we'd better get to the store before Toby…"

A cold gust of wind blew through the park. "Whoa," Madison said, shivering in her jacket and pants. "Did you guys feel that?"

"Right to the bone," Vi said, rubbing her bare arms. The others also reacted as the wind picked up, blowing hard across the park. They looked up as the clear sky was suddenly overwhelmed by dark clouds. They billowed up, black and purple mixing together to blot out the sun. Darkness fell but it wasn't pure darkness. Rather, it seemed as if the color of the world around them was being sucked away, bright muted and an overwhelming shade of grey washing over like a palette of smoke.

"What the hell…" Nick breathed for all of them as they watched the wave of shadow wash over Briarwood. Wherever it touched, the buildings were transformed. Solid brick and mortar gave way to broken shapes, roofs seeming to collapse inward and other buildings erased entirely. Strangely, it didn't look like it was instant; instead it appeared as if the wear and tear had existed for a long while as paint peeled away and cracks appeared on the street with whole sections missing.

The wind slowed to a breeze that remained chilly, scattering papers across the ruined streets. Where the Rockporium had once stood was now a fence in front of a ruined storefront. People were seen walking about, their clothing tattered and hair wild. Their faces held looks of utter defeat, as if all the light had gone out of them as it had the world.

The Rangers stepped forward slowly, still not understanding anything that was going on around them. A figure came up the street, pushing a cart loaded down with clothes and various items. "Toby?" Vi asked, staring at the ragged figure.

He jumped at the name before seeing them and pushed his cart toward them. "Hey!' he said, a smile on his face. "Guys! How…are you?" His hair was even wilder than normal and he looked like he hadn't slept in days but still was Toby.

"I was worried about you," he said. "I thought that, maybe…" He stopped, frowning at Nick. "Who's he?"

The teenagers glanced at each other in confusion, Nick forcing a laugh. "At least he still has his sense of humor."

Toby laughed as well but it faded. "Seriously…who is he?"

The Rangers fell back into confusion. "Toby," Vi began. "What happened to Rockporium? What happened to all the color?"

Toby blinked at her and tapped his head. "Are…are you trying to mess with me? The Darkness took over. All over the world. Four months ago."

"Four months…" Nick looked down in thought. "Guys…four months ago is when I first came to Briarwood and we became…" He glanced at Toby. "What we became."

The others fell silent as they tried to take in the implications of his statement. "Hey, hey, guys!" Toby called out, getting their attention. He was rummaging through his cart. "You won't believe what I found!" He pulled out a small locket and opened it, allowing a tinny musical tune to play. He sighed as he listened, as if a starving man savoring a meal. "Oh man…forgot what it was like ever since it got banned."

"Banned music?" Chip exclaimed. "Who? Who banned it?"

"Tipper Gore?" Vi couldn't help but ask.

There was a blast of energy as an all-too-familiar symbol appeared on the ground. It faded to show a trio of Hidiacs and a figure in robes and armor carrying a long staff. They marched forward to grab at Toby, the Hidiacs seizing his arms while the robed man snatched the locket out of his hand. It made a fist and crushed it to pieces. "You know the rules, human!" he snapped and nodded his head. The Hidiacs began to drag a protesting Toby away.

"They can't do that!" Nick said as he stepped forward. As one, the Rangers reached for their morphers…and as one, found themselves grasping nothing. "They're gone!" Chip gasped.

The hooded figure marched forward to glare at them. "Keep your place, humans or join him!" It turned away to follow the Hidiacs still pulling Toby along.

"We can't just let them take Toby!" Madison cried out as she stepped forward only to be held back by Nick. The man's face was hard as he looked around. "We need to know more of what's going on around here. Come on, let's get back to Rootcore." He turned to race toward a tree…

Slamming right into it, he bounced off, holding his nose. The others moved quickly to help him up as he winced. "Okay…we walk."

* * *

It was a long trek through the woods to finally reach Rootcore. As they walked, the Rangers could feel the forest dying around them, trees bare of leaves and rotting. No birds sounded, no animals could be seen. It was as if life had vacated the entire land.

And yet it was still a shock when the Rangers entered the clearing and saw what had once been Rootcore. The dragon mouth entrance was collapsed as was most of the roof, a wall torn open to the outside. Various magical items were strewn about, books, pots and smashed bottles of ingredients.

Madison put a hand to her mouth and leaned on Vi, who gave her sister a supportive hug. They slowly stepped forward, taking in the destruction. Xander knelt down to pick up the Xenotome, the volume of spells torn in half. "What happened here?" he breathed.

Nick kicked at the remains of a broomstick lying on the ground. "Same thing that happened everywhere."

"Get away!"

They all jumped and spun around to see a figure stumbling toward them. The dress was stained with dirt and covered by a large shawl that also wrapped around her head. Once bright red hair was streaked with grey and hung around her face. She wielded a broomstick that she shoved out at them. "This is my home! Get away! Mine!" Her face had a frenzied expression that reminded Chip of a castaway after years on a deserted island. "Go! Go!"

"Udonna?" Madison whispered as she recognized the woman. She stepped forward. "Don't you remember us?" Udonna stopped in confusion as Madison spoke. "You taught us everything you know. We're the…Mystic Force."

"Liars!" Udonna hissed, lowering the broom. "The Legendary Ones never came! I waited for them but they never came!" She leaned forward, her face becoming more crazed. "Only the Darkness! Only the Darkness…"

"There you are!" called out a voice as another female figure walked over. "I've been looking everywhere for…" She stopped and stared at the Rangers. It was Clare but her hair was just as wild and unkempt as Udonna, her clothes ragged around her. She wrapped her arms around Udonna protectively as she glared at the Rangers. "Who are you? You better not try and harm us!"

Xander shook his head. "Clare, we would never harm you."

Her eyes widened more. "You know my name?" She narrowed her eyes. "You must be one of _them!"_

"No," Chip said, holding up his hands. "I'm not one of them. None of us are. We're your friends."

"It's true," Nick said, carefully stepping forward, seeing the two women shaking with fear and uncertainty. "Please…tell us what happened. What happened to Briarwood? What happened to Rootcore? What happened to you and Udonna?"

Clare stared at him as if he was insane. "Don't you know what happened?" she whispered. "There's no more good magic in the world."

Nick took another step forward and they both drew back. "Please, we won't harm you. We don't know….Everything has changed on us. A few hours ago, the world was bright and had color. We were the Mystic Force, we were at Hogwarts with Harry…"

"Harry?" Udonna asked. "Who is Harry?"

Nick swallowed and went on. "We had Daggeron with us." Udonna's eyes widened at that. "And…Leanbow."

"Lies," Udonna hissed as she drew back, Clare clutching to keep her from running. "Leanbow is gone."

Nick shook his head. "No, no, he's not. He's alive. Or he was. He…" He swallowed and moved in to touch her hand. "I'm your son," he whispered.

She stared at him and Nick worried he may have pushed her over the edge too much. She raised a hand to stroke at his face as she stared in his eyes. "Bowen?" she whispered, moving forward. "Bowen…my boy…my boy, Bowen." She grasped him tight to her and started to sob as Clare looked on in confusion.

The other Rangers slowly moved in as Nick held his mother, all struck at the sight of their cool teacher reduced to a pitiful wreck.

It took a few minutes for Udonna to compose herself enough to sit in the ruins of Rootcore. Clare was making a pot of soup in a small fire, brushing at her dusty hair as the Rangers launched into their long explanation. She was sullen and silent, a far cry from the chipper girl the Rangers knew so well. While Udonna had calmed down, she too appeared ready to snap at another shock.

"Morticon defeated," she whispered. "Koragg is Leanbow? I never dreamed…"

"That's not what happened," Clare sourly said. "The Darkness washed over the world. We never met any Mystic Force." She threw a sharp and suspicious look at them.

"It's what we remember," Chip said. "I just…I don't understand what could have happened."

"Jenji," Udonna whispered. "The king cat of wishes…He granted one of darkness."

"Oh, she's on the edge," Vi muttered under her breath.

"Wait, wait," Nick said, standing up to pace around. "Jenji…." He stopped. "Oh my God, that's it."

"What's it?" Xander asked.

"Somehow Imperious got a hold of Jenji," the young man said. "And when he did…he used him to make a wish."

Chip got it next. "I wish the Mystic Force Power Rangers had never existed."

"Oh, hell," Xander said, rubbing his head. "No us as the Mystic Force, then Morticon still exists, Koragg is out there…"

"And the bad guys rule the world," Vi finished.

"Oh, damn, Harry," Xander moaned. "Poor guy might be in Azkaban or dead or worse."

Madison shook her own head. "But…if that's true…Then why are we still here? How come we remember it?"

Nick shrugged. "Maybe because we were traveling in the trees when it happened. Maybe Imperious just wants to screw with us by making us the only ones who remember how it was and can't do anything about it."

"Wrong."

They all looked to Udonna, who was straightening up in her seat. "He's wrong. There is a way."

"There is?" the Rangers leaned in together. Udonna brushed her hair, a spark of her old personality returning as she spoke. "The Tribunal of Magic. They are the high masters of all magical power. They live in a separate realm to ours so they would not be affected by the wish. You can petition them to undo the wish."

Clare snorted. "Right, except no one's successfully petitioned them for anything in thousands of years. Hell, most people who go to them never come back at all."

"It's still a chance," Nick said. "We need to find a way to them."

Udonna slumped in her seat. "Clare is right. There is no way we can get to them. Our power is gone and there exists no path."

"There's always a way," Chip insisted. "You taught us that."

"Did I?" Udonna paused and sighed. "Perhaps once I did. But that was a different world…A brighter world…"

"And it can be that world again," Nick said, kneeling before her. "But we need some help. Please."

Udonna stared at him and smiled softly. "You are your father's son. Never giving up, no matter the odds."

Nick was smiling when a burst of energy blasted over their heads. "Hunters!" Clare yelled out, dropping a bowl of soup she had been pouring. She grabbed at Udonna to pull her up. "We have to hide!"

"No time," Nick said as the Rangers raced out of Rootcore and into the clearing. Before them was a horde of Hidiacs armed to the teeth with an all-too familiar figure leading them.

"Dad?" Nick whispered.

"It's not him, Nick," Chip quickly said. "You weren't here so the spell was never broken. He's still Koragg."

The purple-clad knight was pointing his sword at the teens. "We are here for Udonna, humans! Leave us be or share their fate!"

"You want her, you have to go through us," Vi declared, the others behind her.

"So be it." Koragg threw out his sword and the Hidiacs charged in to engage the Rangers. They began to fight back, throwing out the kicks and punches they'd been trained to use but to little effect.

"Is it my imagination," Xander gasped as he rubbed an aching fist. "Or are these guys stronger than usual."

"We don't have our powers," Madison pointed out as she ducked a swinging blade. "And they're stronger now with Morticon in control."

Vi yelled as she was thrown hard onto the ground. "Great, the one time I wish I had the pink whirlwind…" She rolled to avoid a stomping foot and got back to her feet.

"Leave them alone!" Udonna yelled as she raced forward, smacking the broomstick onto a Hidiac's head. Koragg grabbed her by the hair and yanked back, the woman screaming in pain. Clare leapt onto Koragg's back but he shrugged her off, sending her sailing into a tree.

"Mom!" Nick yelled as he tried to get to her but was held back by a trio of Hidiacs. The other Rangers were faring no better as Koragg threw Udonna down to her knees and held his sword high. "My Master required your head," he snarled. "He said nothing of the rest of you!" He bent his arm back and prepared to swing it down...

"_Confringo!"_

A bolt of energy ripped through the air to strike Koragg dead center in the chest. He howled as an eruption of flame knocked him backward and sent him flying against Rootcore. Waves of energy blasted out to strike down the various Hidiacs, stunning them hard. The Rangers fell free, staring about in confusion toward the source of the blasts.

A dark garbed figure stepped forward, clad in black jeans and matching shirt and jacket. His face was set hard, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses, his hair combed back to show the bright lightning scar on his forehead.

"Harry!" Madison cried out with joy.

The young man stepped forward to gaze at the Rangers with a somber expression. "If you want to live, come with me."

"Actually, it's 'come with me if you want to live,' mate," Xander laughed.

Madison raced forward to embrace Harry hard. "Oh, thank God, you're okay! We were so worried about you on top of all else!"

Harry pulled away from her, holding up his hands. "Ah, you're welcome, I suppose, miss…?"

Madison stared at him, her smile fading. "You….you don't remember us, do you?"

"Think I would remember coming here before now," Harry said, looking around. "Come on, they won't be down long so if you want to get out of here, follow me!" He turned to start running off. The Rangers looked at each other before following. Nick and Madison held back to help Udonna and Clare to their feet before they raced after Harry. The young man led them to a nearby tree where a small stone lay. "Link hands together, all of you!" he called out, taking Vi's hand in his own. The Rangers were quick to obey, Harry making sure they were all touching before he placed his palm on the stone. There was a flash of light as space rewrapped itself around them and they vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Nice trip," was the first thing Xander said as the world came back into focus. They looked around to find themselves in what appeared to be the basement of a home, its décor a bit run down but serviceable. Harry nodded to them. "Sorry about the rude arrival. I'm Harry Potter."

"We know," Nick said.

"Of course you do," Harry rolled his eyes. "Even in America, they know me." He turned to head to the door just as it opened to show a trio of figures coming in. The Rangers blinked in surprise once more as they saw Ron and Hermione stepping in together. The two were dressed in more "muggle" clothes than at Hogwarts, dark jeans for both, a red sweater for Ron and a blue shirt for Hermione. Behind them, Draco Malfoy was wearing one of his usual stylish black suits but his usually ever-existing smirk was gone. "Good to see you alive, Potter."

Hermione shook her head at Harry. "Honestly, Harry, you had to go on your own? I thought we were going to wait."

"They were under attack by Koragg," Harry argued. "I couldn't just let them get killed."

Ron chuckled. "Come on, Hermione, you should know that Harry always goes his own way." He slapped the man on the arm as Harry smiled back at him.

"They're friends again?" Vi whispered. She glanced over to see Xander looking all around him. "What are you doing?"

"I figure Rod Serling's narration should be kicking in right about now," the young man responded.

Ron nodded to the Rangers. "So who are they anyway?"

"Morticon wants them dead. I figure that's good enough for us to know them." Harry turned to the newcomers. "Come on, we'll get you settled in."

"Actually, best to take them to the command center," Malfoy said. "Our esteemed leader wants a chat with them."

Harry seemed to wince but nod. "All right then." He motioned over his shoulder as he walked on, the Rangers, Udonna and Clare falling in step behind him. They made their way down the hallway and up a flight of stairs into what appeared to be a sizeable manor. It appeared to have been long neglected but showing signs of recent activity. Various people were moving about, the Rangers recognizing a few teachers and faculty from Hogwarts with others they didn't know.

"I thought all good magic had been destroyed," Udonna finally spoke up with wonder.

"Close to," Harry confessed. "But there's still enough of us to try and form a resistance." He led the way to a pair of double doors, opening them into a large ballroom. "I should warn you, our leader can be a bit…well, difficult."

"Dumbledore," Xander said. "It's gotta be Dumbledore."

"Here's hoping he's less of a lecturer in this world," Vi smirked as they followed Harry into the room. Large maps were set about to show areas of the world, many shaded in darkness with tacks at various spots. Tables held people eating and talking and the center of the room had a raised platform where a trio of people stood in discussion.

The one in the center turned to see the newcomers and frowned deep. "Well, well. Been a busy boy, Potter?"

"Just trying to help even the odds," the young man replied sourly.

As one, the Rangers stopped in place, so suddenly that Udonna and Clare ran into them. "Are. You. _Kidding. _Me?" Vi spat out.

"Oh, this is way too much," Xander moaned, rubbing his head.

Nick stared open-mouthed at Harry. "Is that…who I think it is?"

"You know him?" Harry asked with surprise. At Nick's dull nod, the young man sighed. "I don't like it either, believe me. But it's like the old saying: When the world goes to hell…"

He nodded to where Lord Voldemort stood next to Minerva McGonagall and Sirius Black. "That's when you have to deal with the devil."

* * *

**Hopefully not as long until the next chapter, thanks for putting up with my long absence from this. **


	19. Dark Wish Part II

**Harry Potter and the Mystic Force**

**By Michael Weyer**

**I know, I know, WAY too long since my last update. I want to apologize for that, was hit by some writer's block with this chapter, other fics and real-life issues as well. Hope to get back on track however.**

**Dark Wish part Two**

* * *

The day the world ended actually began rather nicely.

At Hogwarts, it was the usual routine for Harry Potter. Breakfast, classes, meeting Hagrid in the garden for help, then calling the Order of the Phoenix together. It was an interesting experience for him, teaching his classmates in secret, it felt wrong a bit to defy orders. But if the higher-ups weren't going to do anything to teach them how to protect themselves against the Death Eaters, they had to do it themselves. Harry also oddly felt…charged at this, at being the leader of the group. It felt good somehow, as if for the first time ever, he could understand the way people treated him with such respect.

Thankfully, he could always count on his friends to keep his ego in check.

"I don't want to be thick and all," Ron began. "But why a stag?" He and Hermione were following Harry down the hallways of the school toward the hidden practice room. "I get a lion or a bear or a wolf or something. But with all respect, mate, a stage isn't exactly the sort of thing that throws terror into someone, you know?"

"It's not like I could pick it out myself, Ron," Harry replied with a smile. "It's part of me, my inner spirit."

"Well, then, your inner spirit needed to get out more, mate," Ron smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she adjusted her large pile of books. "It serves well, Ron, it's more the power of the person than the animal itself."

"As long as it can stand up to You-Know-Who, it should be good," Ron noted as they walked through one of the large outdoor areas toward the training room. They all automatically tensed as they saw Dolores Umbridge nearby, snapping at Minerva McGonagall. "How long are we going to have to put up with that woman?" Hermione hissed, her usual chipper self not able to deal with the tyrannical teacher.

"Until the Ministry can get their heads out of their rear ends and accept You-Know-Who is back," Ron sourly answered. "Which means we're in for a long wait."

"We just need to keep out of her way," Harry was saying as they crossed the quad. "Sooner or later, Voldemort is going to do something to get the Ministry's attention. He can't keep hiding forever, his ego alone will push him to expose himself. When that happens, they'll finally know the truth and we can start training in the open."

Ron sighed. "Harry, I know you love to look at the bright side but let's face it, we're still undermanned and the press and public are still buying the Ministry line. It's going to take something really monumental to make them see the light."

The crackle of thunder in the bright day shocked everyone, many literally jumping. As one, everyone gazed up at the formerly bright sky to see a wave of clouds roll in. It was obvious these were not natural as they were dark purple, more like smoke, flashes of multi-colored lightning inside them as they washed overhead. Hermione automatically turned her head to Ron who held up his hands. "I didn't do anything! I just said something, that's all!"

A chill crept through the air that had nothing to do with the temperature. As students filed out of rooms and buildings, they could all feel it. The cold that seemed to wrap around them, gripping their hearts and instilling a deep fear within their spirits. "Harry?" Hermione whispered. "Is…is it him?"

Harry slowly shook his head. "No." He swallowed, some odd part of his mind telling him that it was time to start running. "No…it's something worse."

"It's wrong." They turned to see Luna Lovegood staring upward, her usual serene expression showing actual fear. "The sky is wrong…The shadows aren't supposed to be coming now…Time has shattered and the glass will shred us all."

The skies had turned completely dark when a huge flash of light enveloped the ground of the quad. Everyone jumped back, startled, as an odd symbol appeared in the middle of the area. It faded to show a slew of figures, most in odd dark robes or armor, holding large scythes. At their lead was a tall female figure with long wings, the fangs of her mouth showing as she gazed around the area. "So this is the fabled Hogwarts," she said in an odd accent. "I am not impressed."

"What is the meaning of this?" Dolores Umbridge was pushing her way through the crowd of students to confront the vampire-like creature. "This is Hogwarts School! If you cause a mess here, you will answer to the Ministry of Magic!"

"At this moment, the Ministry of Magic no longer exists," the vampire retorted, amused at Umbridge's reaction. "And neither will this school once Necrolai is through with it."

Umbridge brought herself up. "We will not tolerate vile creatures like yourselves on the grounds belonging to proper wizards! I demand that you leave at once!"

Harry had known Umbridge was a fanatic but he hadn't realized the depths of her madness if she was actually trying to intimidate a creature who obviously had no cares for what a wizard had to say. The vampire let out a laugh, proving her lack of worry. "Oh, this is so amusing. You truly believe you can stand against our power?"

Umbridge sniffed. "All I see are a gang of creatures who think themselves the equal of wizards, which is a-"

Whatever else she was going to say was lost as the vampire grabbed her by the throat, yanked her in and buried her fangs into Umbridge's throat. The woman screamed, struggling but was unable to break the grip of the creature before her. Students screamed but were unable not to watch as the woman was drained away. Necrolai let her go at last, dismissively tossing the body to the ground. Umbridge's eyes were wide, less with pain and more utter surprise, her throat a bloody mess. Harry had to swallow hard at the sight; no matter how much Umbridge had railed against him, she didn't deserve such a fate.

Necrolai threw up her hands. "Hidiacs! Raze this school to the ground!" She moved her hands down to send out an explosion of energy that incinerated a group of students. Absolute panic took hold as, with a roar, the creatures behind her went on the attack, their scythes swinging left and right into anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in their path. "Run!" Minerva yelled as she pulled out her wand. "Run for safety!" She fired off a stun bolt to knock one of the Hidiacs down. Another charged at her but in a blur, Minerva transformed into a cat, scampering through their lines quickly to race into the school.

Having been through dangerous situations already, Harry was faster to react, his wand out and creating a ball of fire before he even realized it. Necrolai marched to him, her face in a twisted grin. Harry let out a stun bolt but she simply blocked it. "I had thought you more of a challenge, Potter," she intoned.

"You know me?" Harry asked.

Necrolai blinked but then laughed. "Oh, I forgot, you don't remember. A pity, knowledge of your fate makes your death the sweeter." Harry was confused but still had the sense to dodge the blast of energy she sent his way, firing a fireball back at her. Necrolai moved to block it only to have a stunning charm hit her, knocking her off-balance enough for the fireball to wash over her. She screamed as she brushed at herself, Harry scampering to his feet. "Thanks," he nodded to Hermione as they moved with Ron toward the entranceway. "Come on, we have to find some of the others!"

"I've got to find Ginny!" Ron yelled out as they ran into the main building. Students were racing about, screams echoing through the hallways. It wasn't just the students, however; as they came to the central stairway, they could see Hidiacs slicing at the portraits on the walls, the moving pictures reacting in agony to their homes being torn apart. As the trio watched in horror, one staircase was blasted off the wall, sending it, and the students and teachers unfortunate enough to be on it, tumbling down the long tunnel beneath. "Oh, God," Hermione whispered. "What is this? How are they doing this?"

"The old shadows," Luna whispered, the three startled to realize she'd been following them. "My father told me of these forces but…I didn't know they could strike us here."

Seeing a familiar face, Harry called out. "Neville!" Neville Longbottom was stunning one Hidiac, sparing a nod at him. Harry and Ron shared a joy as they saw Ginny with him, the young girl naturally terrified but still holding her own wand up. "Have you seen anyone else of the Order?" Harry asked as they joined the two, Ron hugging his sister quickly.

Neville shook his head. "It's chaos out here, I barely got Ginny out of her class."

"Head to the lower levels," Harry stated. "They can't cover all the exits fast enough, we can find a way out." He led the way as the rest followed suit in the madness that Hogwarts had turned into.

* * *

It took only moments for word of an attack on Hogwarts to reach the Ministry of Magic and the response was swift. Fudge was leading the way down one of the halls, Mad-Eye Moody limping behind him with Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shachlebolt following. "How could this happen?" the Minister was blurting. "Is it a riot of some sort?"

"No, it's a full on assault," Moody stated, doing her best not to openly glare at the man. "And I think we all know who it is. Or I should say, You-Know-Who."

Fudge fired a sharp look at her. "No. It's not him. It's not, he's not back, he can't be…."

The door at the end of the hallway exploded inward, knocking the four back. They all gazed up to see a dark armored figure striding forward, a pack of armed creatures behind him. Without a pause, the man unsheathed a sword from his shield and swung it outward, slicing Fudge across the chest. The Minister gasped in agony, gripping his chest as he fell back. Moody fired a bolt from his wand but the knight blocked it with his shield. He threw out his sword to let a wave of fire erupt, singing the area around them. He turned his head toward the beings behind him to growl two words.

"No prisoners."

And the fall of the Ministry began.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione couldn't resist screaming as a room behind them exploded into flames. They had been in a running fight through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to get to the lower parts of the grounds. Everywhere they turned, however, the Hidiacs were there as well as some bizarre monsters of other types. Harry was trying not to linger over the bodies of students that littered the halls, concentrating more on survival for his friends. "Merlin, Fred and George picked a good time to drop out," Ron couldn't help remarking as he saw the burning tapestries overhead.

"Harry!" The young man turned his head and felt his heart swell as he saw Albus Dumbledore waving to him from nearby. The Headmaster's robes were sooted and a gash was on his temple but he still remained a strong and proud figure. Behind him, Severus Snape was waving his wand with a flourish to fire a bolt to cut down a Hidiac. A sullen Draco Malfoy was behind them, not happy at seeing the others but seemed a bit more interested in staying alive.

"Have you seen any of the other teachers?" Dumbledore pressed.

Harry shook his head. "No, sir. At least…none alive."

Dumbledore was somber but nodded. "Very well." He motioned to the hallway behind him. "Come." He led the way, the others falling behind him, Snape keeping up the rear to protect them from any attackers. They exited into the crisp air, the darkness turning to twilight but the air charged with ashes and flames. Hagrid was waiting for them with a large axe, its edges stained with oddly-colored blood. McGonagall was next to him, transformed into her human form, her eyes wide as she looked behind them. "I've got a path through the forest, Headmaster!" he called out.

Nodding his thanks, Dumbledore turned to see a form making its way through the fire. It was an imposing figure dressed in a mix of armors and rags, like a monstrous mummy, his face brimming with confidence. "Ah, ah," he stated in a mocking tone. "No one gets away."

Dumbledore looked over to McGonagall. "Minerva. Get them out of here."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. "Albus…"

"Go!" he called out.

"Professor…" Harry whispered. "No, you can't…" He was cut off as Hagrid grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him away physically. Dumbledore stood his ground as the creature came forward, the large staff in his hands brimming with energy.

"You will not pass," Dumbledore stated, his voice showing no fear at all.

The mummy laughed. "Well, well, a stronger spirit than I had imagined." He lifted his staff. "Be assured your sacrifice will ultimately be in vain. This is our world now."

"You will not have them," the Headmaster growled as he fired his wand, a blast igniting at the figure before him. The mummy stumbled back, surprised at the attack but firing a blast of his own and they were soon trading explosions of light.

Reaching the outskirts of the forest, Harry paused to look at the scene behind him. The darkness of the sky was illuminated by the flames as Hogwarts burned, one tower collapsing on itself with sparks of magical light bursting out here and there. In the foreground, he saw two bolts of magic striking each other, one dark purple, the other bright white. As he stared in horror, the purple beam slowly moved closer and closer until, in one final burst, it completely enveloped the other side, causing a massive explosion of light and flame.

"NO!" Harry screamed as he realized what had happened. He was moving forward but Hagrid grabbed him once more to drag him off. "We can't help him, Harry!" the giant said, his own eyes tearing but determined to save his charge. They joined the others are they raced through the woods, hoping to find some refuge.

It wouldn't take long for them to discover that "safety" was a place that no longer existed.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

The Black manor had seen better days but compared to the rest of London, it was in relatively good shape. One couldn't go anywhere in the streets without seeing the remains of what had once been the jewel of the British Empire, now hopelessly tarnished. From the heads of the Royal Family adorning the gates of Buckingham Palace to the rubble of what had been St. Peter's Cathedral to the torn bridges over the Thames, the city had felt the full burnt of the attacks of the new rulers of the world. Oddly, the Tower of London still stood, now used as a base by the forces of darkness. The hardiness of the British people had been crushed into despair as they realized there was no fighting the power of Morticon and his underlings.

Harry made his way through the hallways of the manor, trying to keep his steps light. He could hear soft moans from the injured mixed with soft crying from others. It was hard to see one's world ripped to shreds. Even he, someone who had seen his life changed dramatically, was affected. He tried to push that fear aside however, needing to concentrate on the tasks at hand.

He opened the door to the main study, nodding to those gathered inside. McGonagall was sipping from some tea, her green robes a bit dirty but still maintaining her demeanor. Sirius Black sat behind the large desk at the rear of the room, looking almost stylish in dark vest and slacks. Snape was as sour as usual in his black robes while Remus Lupin's suit was even more rumpled than usual. He sat on a couch next to Tonks, her hair as black as Snape's. A patch covering her left eye attested to the injury suffered during her narrow escape from the Ministry.

"How's Hermione?" Minerva asked as Harry entered.

"As well as can be expected," he sighed as he took a seat nearby. "She knew it was unlikely with London falling so quickly but still…" He shook his head, the memory of the agony on the girl's face when she saw the ruins of her parents' home still vivid, the knowledge they had no time to escape. "At least Ron and Ginny have each other to lean on but she's alone." He tried to brush it aside. "What's the word?"

"The rest of Europe has fallen just as hard," Sirius sighed. "France in particular is in mayhem. The rest of the ministries we've heard from are as bad and that's without communication blackouts."

"It's not just wizards either," Remus added. "Giants, centaurs…werewolves, they're all targeted. Except the vampires, who are welcomed to the fold." He sighed. "And then there's the Dementors…how the hell do you destroy a Dementor?"

"They know a way," Tonks shrugged. She sighed herself. "So what now? The Aurors are scattered, we're taking in what survivors we find but we can't just stay hidden forever."

"We have to fight back," Harry pressed. "It's the only way, we need to strike before it's too late."

Snape sniffed. "Ah, the Potter thinking at work. Charge right in with no plan or skill."

Remus leaned in his chair. "Loath as I am to agree with Snape, he's got a point. We're outnumbered and outgunned. We have almost no allies left to turn to and the power is rising harder against us." He rubbed his head. "Frankly, I don't know how we can find any sort of edge here."

There was silence before Snape shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "There is…one other option." As everyone turned to him, he slowly pulled up his sleeve to show the dark mark upon his arm.

They all stared in varying degrees of disbelief. "You cannot be serious," Black said and for once, no one was making a joke over his name.

"I'm deadly serious," Snape replied. "In my opinion, I don't think we have any other choice."

"Him?" Remus was rising to his feet. "You want us to go to _him?_"

"I don't want to," Snape retorted. "But as I said, he may be the only one who can help us."

"Not his help," Minerva said in the firm tone that had silenced many a student. "Not from him."

"How will you call him?"

This time, the shocked looks turned to Harry. "How fast can he be here?" the boy went on.

Remus stared at him. "Harry…tell me you're not…you can't be planning to go to him for help."

"You think I want to, Remus?" Harry snapped. "You think I want anything to do with that monster? Like it or not, Snape's right, we're running low on anyone else who can help. The Deatheaters are getting it as bad as we are, even more. His life is on the line too. The enemy of my enemy…"

"No," McGonagall stated. "No, we cannot do this…"

"We have to," Harry pressed. "Together, we might have the slightest chance."

"How do we even know he's alive?" Tonks asked.

"He is," Harry assured her, pointing to his scar. "I'd know if he was dead. I'd feel it."

"We can't trust him."

"I know that," Harry assured her. "But we don't need to. All we need is to survive." He turned to Snape. "Call him."

Snape carefully raised his wand and pressed it onto the mark. It glowed under his touch before a chill came over the room. Harry winced as the scar on his head started to throb. A whisping sound filled the air and everyone instinctively backed away as a shadow formed in the rear of the room. It solidified into a dark form, the cloak whipping around the pasty form, the noseless face marked into a mocking smile. "Well, well," Lord Voldemort stated. "I was wondering when you were going to call."

He gazed around the room, his eyes falling on Snape. "Severus….I had missed you at our meetings. But perhaps it was for the best seeing as how the rest of my Deatheaters are gone."

"All of them?" Snape blurted, startled to hear.

"Nearly," Voldemort growled. "Whoever this Imperious is, he seems to have a desire to see me and all I represent destroyed into nothingness."

"He must know you then," Tonks muttered. Voldemort shot her a glare but then calmed down. "I presume you are here to discuss an alliance?"

"We are," Minerva began, doing her best to remain calm. "I know it will not be-"

Voldemort cut her off with a hand. "I will discuss this only with…" He looked to Harry. "Him."

Harry blinked. "What?"

Voldemort moved forward. "You and I are locked together, Potter. It has been that way since you were a child. Indeed, before then." He crossed his arms. "I would survive this battle to come. I have returned from death before and have made…precautions for such a case again. However, I see no reason to keep living if the rest of the world is to be controlled by this Morticon and his…people."

Harry licked his lips. "Let's make this clear. We don't trust you. We can't trust you. We know you'll stab us in the back at the first chance if it helps you." He moved forward, his face resolute. "But right now…we need each other to survive, to drive these things back and make sure there's a world left."

Voldemort smiled. "So sure of yourself, Potter. So certain victory can be had." He paused and nodded. "Very well. An alliance it shall be." He extended a hand.

Harry stared right in his eyes coldly. "If you think I'm going to shake your hand…Shake the hand that held the wand that killed my parents…You're wrong." He stepped forward, finding new strength in himself as he looked Voldemort in the eyes. "We'll accept your aid…But you will not attack any of us, you will not harm any of us, you will not impede our plans. You do and I don't care what 'precautions' you've taken, I've feed you to Morticon myself. And if he can kill Dementors, he can find a way to kill you."

Voldemort looked back at him, raising an eyebrow with what appeared to be true respect. "We shall see. But for now…" He smiled without warmth. "We are on the same side."

Harry tried to tell himself the chill going up his spine at that was simply the weather. But he knew he was just lying.

* * *

**I vow that there will be nowhere near so long a delay until the next update. Thank you and keep reviews coming.**


	20. Dark Wish Part III

**Harry Potter and the Mystic Force**

**By Michael Weyer**

**Once more, the deepest apologies for a year since the last update, had a horrible block for a while on this. It's the classic story: I know where I'm going, just hard getting to that point. I hope you're still into the story to enjoy this.**

**Dark Wish Part III**

* * *

"I don't believe this," Nick muttered, his eyes fixed on Voldemort. "I cannot believe you have this guy here!"

"You know him?" Harry asked. He glared at Voldemort. "Let me guess, he destroyed your life? Does his name ring a bell to you?"

If Voldemort had eyebrows, he'd be raising them. "You cannot possibly expect me to remember the name of every life I've destroyed."

"You're getting him to face off with Morticon?" Xander cried out. "That's like recruiting Sadaam Hussein to fight Hitler!"

"Listen…" Harry waved his hand as if calling for a name.

He stared in disbelief. "Xander, mate!"

"Right, Xander," Harry said dismissively. "I don't like this either but sadly, we're rather low on options at the moment. The Ministry is gone, most other sources are gone, we need whatever we can get."

"Still can't believe this," Vi muttered.

"Strange bedfellows and all that," Harry shrugged. "But we've got bigger issues on our plates. Like exactly who you lot are."

The Rangers exchanged glances before Xander came forward. "This…is pretty complicated." Taking a deep breath, he launched into the story, beginning with the Rangers gaining their powers, meeting Harry and then how the world had changed around them. It took the better part of an hour before he was finally done and let everyone present weigh in. The reaction was rather understandable.

"What kind of bloody buggery bollocks are you babbling about?" Tonks demanded.

"It's true!" Madison insisted. "All of it!"

"I can believe more to the magical world than our corner," Minerva ackowledged. "But the power you describe...That we could never feel it."

"We were not as large in the human world as you," Udonna said, sounding a bit more like the self the Rangers knew as she sipped some tea. "That lack of integration kept us apart and protected you from quite a few deadly threats you were not prepared for."

"You're telling us this isn't the way the world should be?" Sirius said with obvious doubt.

"And the rest of it…" Ron shook his head. "Come on, like me and Hermione would ever believe Harry working with him," he nodded at Voldemort.

"Well, you do," Nick said. "And hanging on Cedric's every word."

"But how can he be alive?" Sirius asked.

"Look, pal, we're just telling you what happened," Nick snapped. "That was before the world went twisted on us, though. Now, we have to find a way to get it put back."

"By this Tribunal?" Remus scoffed. "There's no such thing."

"Actually, there is."

The matter of fact delivery was so jarring that it took a moment for everyone to realize Voldermort had spoken. They all stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" Minerva asked. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Being dead broadens one's horizons," Voldemort dryly answered. "I've found the magic world to be much larger than what Hogwarts ever taught. Much of it, I hate to confess, is beyond the means of my mortal form. But suffice to say, this Tribunal does exist." He glanced to the Rangers. "But getting to them is no easy task."

"Hold up," Nick said. "You're going to help us?"

"Despite what some might think, I am not a fool," Voldemort stated. "Make no mistake, I want every person in this room dead more than anything. But I place my own survival first. This Morticon wants me destroyed as much as all of you so I want him stopped." His lips curled to a thin smile. "Besides…in this world you describe, I still have a chance to attain victory. That is well worth the price to change back."

Nick rubbed his face. "Great, just great. We put it back so he can take it over."

"Better than what it is now," Harry stated. He looked to Voldemort. "How do they find the Tribunal?"

"Not easily," Voldemort said as he rose. "I'll have to make some…inquiries for that. I'll be back shortly." He drew himself together as his body turned into a cloud of smoke, vanishing into air.

Nick glared at Harry. "You can't trust him."

"I'm aware," the other boy said. "But it's not as if we have any choice in the matter." He brushed at his hair. "Look, you might as well get something to eat as long as we're here. It's not much but you're welcome to it."

"I'll take you over there," Ron said, giving Chip a slap on the shoulder that startled the man. "End of the world or not, my mum is always a great cook." He was aware of Chip just staring at him. "What?"

"Sorry just…not used to you being…friendly."

"What do you mean? I'm always friendly!" Ron laughed.

Hermione was smiling lightly as she came up to Madison. "I do want to know more about this world. This magic of yours, the way it works sounds so unique…"

Harry gave a smile of sympathy as the Rangers were led through the manor.

As they left, Minerva looked over to Udonna. "Your tale is…unusual."

Udonna managed a weak smile. "I'm aware. But it is true, I assure you."

Minerva took it in with a deep sigh. "A better world….That is something to fight for."

"It always is," Udonna softly replied. "No matter how faint the hope." She gazed at the stairs. "That's something they manage to spark in you."

The teacher looked in the same direction and smiled. "They'll fit in well with young Mr. Potter then."

* * *

"So, you're saying that you don't need floo powder to apparate?" Hermione asked as the group filed into the kitchen area. "That's amazing! Do you have to yell your destination out or trust in where you're going? Because that can be very important for a stealth mission, if needed, although we rarely use those. However, I believe it may be pretty beneficial…"

Vida looked to Madison. "You know, I think the version of her that's an arrogant bitch is a lot less annoying."

Hermione was a bit put out as they entered the kitchen area. Standing at the stove, surrounded by several steaming pots, was a giant of a man. As in, an actual giant, nearly ten feet tall with a long bushy beard extending to his stomach, dressed in dark clothes. "Oh, 'ello there!" He held up a spoon covered in some sort of gruel. "Didn't know we had more visitors coming!"

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry smiled as they entered. "Just found them in some forests, seems they want to help out."

"Well, doing my best with some food," the giant grumbled. "Keep in mind, don't have as much ingredients as I'd want but I guess we can make do."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry said with a smile as he sat at the table. Ron and Hermione joined him at either side, the bond of the trio evident to anyone. "Look, not saying we don't believe you," Ron began. "But…look, Cedric alive? How's that possible?"

"Last Harry was saying, he suspected that there was more to it than it seemed," Chip explained. "Right now, in the world we know, he's alive and he's the big man on campus at Hogwarts, everyone hanging off him."

"Well, I can see that," Ron muttered. He grunted as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh, come on, like you weren't into him before!"

Draco had been silent before but was now speaking up. "As much as I hate giving the mudblood any credit, I have to say, Granger at least showed a bit more loyalty to Potter than what you're describing. Weasley, I can buy…"

"Oh, sod it, Malfoy," Ron growled. "After all Harry's done for us, turn our backs on him with no real evidence or such? Just wouldn't happen."

"Sad to say, mate, but it did," Xander intoned.

Harry was quiet, his face somber. Hermione rubbed his shoulder. "Harry. You know us. You know we wouldn't be like that."

He smiled softly at her. "Yeah…I do. Having you two here is one of the few things that's kept me sane this long." The two smiled the smile only true friends could give.

Nick saw Madison staring and frowned. "What is it?"

She was staring at Harry and his friends and sighed. "We fix this…We change things back…It'll be what it was before. His best friends hating him and Hagrid dead…"

Nick rubbed her shoulder. "And if we don't fix it, who knows how many innocent people are dead? Not to mention the world ruled by evil. I don't like it either but fact is…we have to put things the way they were."

Madison sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I know you're right, Nick. It's just…"

"I know," he assured her. "Not fair to him." They sat back at the table, accepting the food Hagrid set before them. Hermione was taking a break from questions to eat, shuffling in her seat to show off the odd charm hanging from her neck. "Nice," Vida said. "Family heirloom?"

"Not quite," the girl answered. "It's a Time-Turner."

Vida frowned and looked over to Harry. "You told us about that…a mini time machine, right?"

"In essence, yes," Hermione confirmed. "I used it to increase my class load in Year Three, be able to take multiple courses at once."

Vida just stared. "You have…a miniature time machine…and you used it to get more school? There is something freakishly wrong with you."

Hermione looked put out as Chip raised a hand. "Wait…you have a time device? Maybe we can use it…"

"I've already thought of that," Harry sighed. "It doesn't quite work that way. Time is almost impossible to truly change. You can work behind the scenes and such but to openly alter it is something else."

"But it's already been altered," Madison pointed out.

"Right, by a magic stronger than ours," Harry explained. "We've already considered but for all we know, altering time like this could make things even worse."

Xander rubbed his head. "Can't get around Daylight Savings Time, let alone this."

The sound of raises voices came from the other room, the Hogwarts group immediately alert. After a moment, Sirius stuck his head in. "We just caught someone coming up to the house," he said in a grave voice.

"One of them?" Harry asked, rising to his feet.

"Not sure yet. She's a handful though. More upset about us dirtying up her outfit than anything else."

The Rangers exchanged wide-eyed looks. "You don't think…" Madison began.

A loud voice screeched from the next room. "No, I will not be tied up! You know what untouched rope does to leather?"

"It's her," Nick groaned. They filed out of the kitchen and into the main foyer. There, Leelee stood between two Aurors, her face more annoyed than anything else, clad in a stylish black jacket and pants. Seeing the Rangers, she let out a sigh. "Finally! You guys tell them I'm okay?"

"You…remember us?" Madison asked.

"Like I could forget," Leelee muttered.

"How?" Nick demanded.

"My mom," Leelee sighed. "She dragged me to the lair just before Imperius made the wish so I'd be safe. Not like I asked for it but does she care about my feelings? Noooooo…."

"Hold up," Chip broke in. "You were there? You saw the lamp?"

"Yeah, it's under heavy guard though, so no chance of getting it back," Leelee told him.

"So Morticon still pulls the strings," Nick sighed.

Leelee scoffed. "Wow, you guys are thick. You think Imperius made this wish just so he can go back to being second-fiddle? He made sure when Jenji cast the spell that Morticon stays buried so he's in charge, just uses Morticon's name to get folks more riled up."

"Damn," Nick muttered. "So much for a repeat of taking Morticon down."

Chip was confused. "But how can Morticon be gone? If the wish set things back…"

Leelee raised an eyebrow. "You're actually going to argue the logic of the use of a magic lamp?"

Vida was glaring at Leelee with suspicion. "Why are you here? Why not be back sucking up to Momma Vamp?"

"Okay, first, sucking jokes and vampires? Cliché, much? Second, you think I want the world like this? No MTV, no music, no shopping?" She wrinkled her nose. "No thank you. You guys wanna set this back to rights, fine by me."

The Rangers exchanged baffled looks at that. "Really?" Nick spoke for them all. "You're turning on your mom?"

"Hey, I'm not evil, ok?" Leelee shrugged. "Selfish and bitchy, yeah but evil? Not my thing."

"You wouldn't know how to find the Tribunal of Magic, would you?" Madison asked.

"Who?"

"That's a no," she sighed. "Great, still on our own."

"But I do have this." Leelee held up a small crystal. "Teleportation stone. Basically lets you cut on the legwork, it's how I got here."

Nick snatched it, ignoring her cry of protest. "Thanks."

"So, she's okay?" Harry asked.

The Rangers were silent and Leelee widened her eyes. "Hey, hey, come on! After all we've been through…" She stopped. "Okay, after everything I've done…" She stopped again, frowning. "Hold on, just a minute, know I've got something here…."

Vida was glaring. "Last time I listened to you, your mom turned me into a vampire!"

"And there was the time you made us think Nick was a thief," Chip added.

"Let's not forget how you've been spying on all of us all along for the forces of evil," Xander inserted.

"Okay, admittedly, my bad," Leelee replied. "But, hey, I'm here now and offering to help!"

"To save yourself," Nick noted.

"Semantics."

Nick took a deep breath as he glanced to the others. "Okay, I guess she can stay. But I'd advise you to keep an eye on her."

"No problem," Tonks said, grabbing Leelee by the arm to drag her upstairs. "Hey, watch the coat!" the girl cried out. She paused as she passed Draco, the two staring at each other. Madison just knew it had to be a trick of the light but she'd swear Leelee actually had a look of sadness on her face at the utter lack of recognition Draco showed to her. Shaking her head, Madison returned to the kitchen, grabbing a random cup of water to drink it down.

"You okay, dearie?" She looked up to see Hagrid gazing at her with concern.

"Sure," she sighed. "Like every other day the world as I know it comes to an end."

Hagrid was silent as he stirred a spoon in his pot before speaking up. "So…I'm…dead in your world."

Madison blinked. She'd been so consumed with how much had changed for the Rangers that she hadn't even considered how word of what had happened could affect someone like Hagrid. She felt a strange guilt at that as she nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid so."

"Ironic," he snorted. "I'm gone there but alive here in a world that's gone to darkness. And poor Dumbledore…Greatest man I've known…" He wiped at his face. "Sorry, lass, don't mean to make you even more depressed. Always saying the wrong thing, that's my problem."

"It's okay," she smiled softly as she looked over at him. Harry had spoken so much of how warm and friendly Hagrid was but being in his presence was even better than he described. It wasn't fair, it simply was not right that they could set the world to rights and yet lose someone like this. There had to be something to be done.

Something…

Before she knew it, Madison's mind was clicking onto something. It was wild, not at all the careful and solid thinking she was known for. But if there was one thing she'd been taught as part of the Mystic Force, it was that sometimes a little daring went one hell of a long way.

* * *

Harry gasped out, feeling his forehead as his scar throbbed. He turned intime to see the shadowy form become solid as Voldemort appeared in the middle of the study. "Can't you just use a bloody door for once?" he hissed.

Voldemort didn't reply but moved to the Rangers, reaching a scaly hand into his cloak. He removed it to show a piece of stone similar to the one Leelee had given them. "Here," he whispered. The Rangers all made looks at each other. "Well?"

The Rangers looked at each before putting their hands forward. They each shook a fist twice before shifting it, Vida and Madison holding their palms flat, Nick and Chip making solid fists and Xander holding out two fingers. Cursing, Xander carefully extended his hand to let Voldemort drop the crystal into it. "That should take you to the Cursed Desert," Voldemort stated. "The way to the Tribunal is through there."

"You can't get us closer?"

Voldemort smirked. "The way to the Tribunal is not just a journey, boy. It is a test. Only those deemed worthy shall pass and be granted audience. Personally, I highly doubt you qualify but it is your only way."

"How did you get that?" Minerva asked from her chair nearby.

"You know those places decent wizards are told never to go to?" Voldemort smiled softly. "I am not a decent wizard."

Nick took the crystal, holding it up. "So, what do we do?"

"Hold hands over it," Voldemort stated as he removed his wand. If he noticed the dozen people around him gripping their own wands, he gave no sign of caring. The Rangers each placed a hand over the stone, gripping it together. Voldemort smiled at the wariness in their eyes. "If I wanted to kill you all, I'd choose a far less convoluted method of execution." He held the wand over the stone and whispered a string of words in a slithery tongue. The stone glowed from within, threads of magic flowing from it and covering the Rangers' arms. In seconds, they were all covered by a dark red light before their forms transformed into beams that were sucked into the stone. With a whooshing sound, the stone itself seemed to implode, vanishing in a blast of air and light.

Harry was on Voldemort in an instant. "If you didn't send them there…"

Voldemort shoved him back. "I have as much to lose as you do, Potter, if not more. It's up to them now." He shrugged. "Personally, I place their chances as virtually nil. But then, even the foolish can get lucky. Right now…I believe we have more pressing issues."

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

"Like Koragg marching his forces to our doorstep," Voldemort stated as if it was common knowledge.

Everyone was on their feet instantly. "How did they find us?" Sirius demanded. "I've got every ward I can over this place!"

"Which, in a world where all magic is supposed to be in the hands of darkness is like lighting one of those Muggle neon signs," Voldemort chided. He shook his head at Snape. "Honestly, Gryffindors, the common sense of a slug."

Minerva was already moving with command. "Prepare to evacuate the children and non-essentials along with the injured. We'll have to do our best to hold off before-"

The room shook as a loud explosion rocked the shields outside. Harry gripped his wand and tried to fight off the chill in his heart as he knew who was outside on the street. He glanced to Ron and Hermione, his friends right behind him and ready to fight. Harry took a deep breath as he reflected that if one had to die, it might as well be in the company of friends.

* * *

"Had to be a desert," Xander complained as he tried to shake sand out of his shoe. "Couldn't be a jungle, no. Not a garden, nope. Even snow field. No, we have to go through a bloody desert to get to them!"

It was actually not that hot, the sun seemingly hidden behind a never-ending cover of clouds. However, the dark sands stretched endlessly for miles in every direction, giving no indication of how long the journey might be, assuming one was even going the proper way. Under normal circumstances, it would be a difficult walk but after all the Rangers had been through, it was more than a bit exhausting.

"Are we even sure we're going the right way?" Chip asked. "They could at least put a sign up around here."

"Oh, yeah," Vida cracked. "Tribunal of Magic, twenty miles this direction!" The Rangers shared a short laugh born out of frustration. It was cut off as a figure burst out of the sand before them. He was dressed completely in rags, his face and head covered, eyes dark and narrowed at the startled teens. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

Jumping back, the Rangers were on the defensive as Nick stepped forward. "We're seeking out the Tribunal of Magic."

"Tribunal of Magic?" the robed figure repeated, straightening. "Oh, yeah, I know where they are." He pointed behind him. "Just over that rise."

"Really?" Nick said, the Rangers beaming. "Well, thanks, we'll just be-"

"But," the robed man cut him off. "To get to them, you have to go past every warrior who's tried before." His voice turned to ice. "And fell."

On the sandy ridge, clouds of dust exploded as a dozen other figures burst out of the sand. Each was robed and hooded, each looking strong and capable and each charging full-speed at the Rangers.

As they prepared for a fight without their usual powers, the Rangers reflected once more on how the life of a magical hero was hardly the cakewalk one would expect.

* * *

**Don't worry, will NOT be another year before the next update, thought this would be a good way to leave off. Expect a lot of battle and a few twists when the Wish saga concludes next chapter. All comments welcomed and thanks for being so patient. **


	21. Dark Wish Conclusion

**Harry Potter and the Mystic Force**

**By Michael Weyer**

**Dark Wish Conclusion**

* * *

Even after all they had been through in their time as Rangers, this was a bizarre experience for Nick. Fighting a band of sand warriors in a desert where rain was suddenly falling just made no sense. He put those thoughts aside as he grabbed a fallen tree branch and spun it in his hands as a makeshift staff. He blocked an attack from the warrior charging at him before launching a kick of his own. Around him, his friends were doing the same, Vida finding herself up against two warriors at once, backflipping to avoid their blows. Madison was doing her best, never the best fighter to begin with but managing to use one warrior's momentum to knock him down. She followed it with a kick to his face and then cried out, rubbing her foot. Chip threw his opponent aside, managing to leap past his kick while Xander was trading punches with another.

Nick pushed these thoughts aside as he concentrated on his opponent. He blocked a punch and leapt up to kick back at the man before spinning his staff around. The end caught the figure in the jaw, sending him spinning to the ground. Nick moved in to kick the man back, seeing him roll around. He lifted the staff onto his shoulders, ready to attack again as the robed man got to his feet. Instead of hitting, however, the man simply nodded. "Well done." He held up his hand and a large key appeared in it. He stretched his hand out to a wary Nick, who carefully took it. With a final bow of his head, the man and his companions vanished into the sand.

The Rangers glanced at each other as they got their breath back from the brief fight. "That's one test down," Nick noted.

"More to come, no doubt," Xander said. "And given how bad I am with tests…"

"Yes, let's make it even more sobering than it already is," Vida cracked as the Rangers continued on their journey.

* * *

In the shattered remains of what had once been London, Harry Potter dodged a blast of energy, throwing himself onto the hard ground. He hissed as he rose up, one lens of his glasses cracked and a sleeve of his jacket torn. He ignored the pain as he threw out his wand to fire a stun bolt at the nearest Hidiac. The house was in ruins under the assault and Harry was doing his best to avoid looking at the bodies strewn on the street. The sight of Remus and Tonks lying side-by-side, their hands just barely touching, would have broken him into tears but he was too busy now to mourn. If he had the time, he'd cry later but for now, survival was far more important.

He rose up to fire off a bolt from his wand and hoped Ginny and the other younger ones had gotten to safety. The Hidiacs were attacking in droves, their blades swinging wildly along with blasts of energy that shattered already broken buildings. Harry was moving back, unleashing another stun bolt as he made his way toward one of the larger buildings. He felt a shadow and turned to see the armored form of Koragg leaping toward him, sword raised. Harry dodged the blow, his stun bolt blocked by the shield the dark warrior held. Harry scampered back as Koragg moved in, his sword raised high…

A roar came in as a large wolf crashed into Koragg, knocking him back. Harry saw it was Sirius in his wolf form, the man clamping his teeth at Koragg's throat. They clanked on the metal brace but Sirius kept at it. Harry rose up as Koragg grabbed Sirius, growing as he hurled the wolf away. He slammed into a nearby doorway with a loud cracking sound before falling and lying still. Harry hissed as he threw out his arm and a blast of fire engulfed the knight. He moved back toward the nearest building, firing off a bolt of defense. His eye was caught by Ron and Hermione nearby, hanging back toward the house as the Hidiacs moved in. As he watched, a blast caught the wall behind them, sending it crashing down. Ron saw it coming and moved, embracing Hermione tightly. She saw it too and closed her eyes, the two holding each other as the wall of rock crashed down onto them.

Harry could hear his scream as if from far away. He felt a hand grab at him but his eyes were fixed on the pile of rubble covering his two best friends. "Come on!" A voice came to his ears that Harry dimly recognized as Snape. "They're gone, boy, nothing we can do!" He dragged Harry into the nearest stable building and pushed him before him.

Harry wiped at his face as he and Snape bounded up the stairs of the building. "Who else is left?" he called out.

"I haven't seen Hagrid since this started," Sirius stated. "Minerva…" He shuddered. "You don't want to know."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they reached the fourth floor.

"Emergency portkey," Snape answered, leading into a room filled with various potions. "I don't like it either but we need to…" He was turning and his eyes widened as he lunged forward. _"No!" _

_ "Avada Kedavra!" _Harry saw a blast of green strike Snape as the man pushed him aside. The potion master was frozen before falling back, his eyes looking to Harry. "I loved your mother," he whispered before collapsing onto the ground.

Harry stared at the body before his gaze moved to the dark figure standing before him. "The truce is over then."

Voldemort simply shrugged. "Frog and the Scorpion, Potter."

Harry set his jaw. "Fine." He swept his wand outward to fire a blast which Voldemort deflected. The battle below was forgotten as the duo engaged in one more fight each sensed would be their last.

* * *

Leelee shrieked as a blast erupted behind her, sending rock sailing around. "My mom is so gonna be pissed at you idiots!" she yelled but the Hidiacs didn't even seem to notice. Leelee raced to avoid more shots, stumbling over a pile of rubble and falling to the ground. "Ow!" she yelled as she saw an armored figure coming for her, his sword raised.

Draco leapt out of nowhere, smashing his body right into Koragg's. Without hesitating, he pushed the tip right at the knight's helmet and hissed out a single word. A blast of energy erupted, Koragg sent flying back, crashing into a wall, his armor smoking with large gaps in his helmet. Leelee was more concerned about Draco, who lay in a bloody pile on the ground. "Oh, God," she whispered, racing to kneel by him.

Draco coughed as she held up his head. "Damn…Never thought…I'd do that…"

"Why?" Leelee snapped. "What possessed you to do that, you idiot?"

Draco shrugged despite his agony. "Just…seemed right…" He groaned out. "Not much…of a Slytherian…in the end…" His eyes shut as he shuddered and went limp. Leelee stared down, reeling at something she had never felt before in her life.

Caring for someone else.

* * *

"I hate deserts," Madison moaned. "God, I hate them." Vida gave her sister a reassuring rub on the back as the Rangers made their way over yet another dune. They were tired but kept on going, trying to ignore the aches in their bodies. They paused as something shimmered before them. At first, it seemed an illusion of the desert but it soon turned into a pair of doors, each standing on their own.

"You know," Chip piped up. "A few weeks ago, this would have been very weird."

Madison was holding the key, looking down at it, then at Nick. "I guess this is a choice thing. Which one do I try?"

Nick mulled it over before pointing at the one on the left. "That one first."

Madison nodded as she headed to it. She carefully slipped the key into the lock and turned it. She glanced back at the Rangers, who were ready in case something nasty came out of the doorway. Taking a breath, Madison opened the door. A white glow emitted before changing into a vision of Toby with Harry at the Rockporium, the store looking as pristine and clean as ever.

"That's the store!" Vida said with a grin. "Oh, man, we go through, we can get back to how it was!"

"Can we?" Nick asked, his face somber. He looked to the others. "This happened because we got lazy, we took our magic for granted, we counted on Jenji always bailing us out." He waved at the door. "This is the easy way out. Which means it can't be the real one. Maybe that's the real past, but somehow…I don't think so." He looked back at his friends. "It's time to stop taking the easy shortcut. If it's worth putting the world back, it's worth going the hard way."

The Rangers exchanged glances but each knew their leader was right. A chorus of nods went out as Madison shut the door and locked it. As soon as she stepped back, it vanished into thin air and the other door burst open to show a shimmering portal. Madison swallowed as she stepped back to rejoin the others. "Do we…go in?"

"It's the only way," Nick stated.

"Um, what if it gets worse on the other side?" Xander asked.

Nick shrugged. "Then it gets worse." He marched defiantly into the portal. One by one, the others followed, each feeling a chill as they prepared for the usual jarring of teleportation.

Instead, they found themselves rising out of a large pool, yet completely dry. It appeared to be in the middle of a field, nothing but bright green grass around them and a light breeze blowing, a relief after the desert. The pool was in a marble plaza before a set of platforms framed by large white marble columns. As the Rangers were adjusting to the new surroundings, a flash came out and a trio of figures appeared before them. They resembled large chess pieces, solid forms with no faces and large heads, their outfits trailing off in the wind like drapes. Each was a different colors, red, white and black.

"Wow, intense," Xander whispered.

_"Greetings," _the figure in white spoke in a kind female voice. _"You are the first to reach the Tribunal of Magic in three centuries."_

_ "You waste our time and yours," _the one in black stated in a gruff and angry tone.

_"They have made it this far," _the red figure pointed out in a kinder voice. _"They are entitled to be heard." _He nodded to the Rangers. "_Speak."_

"I'll take this." Xander smiled as he stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Xander and-"

_"Enough!" _Black boomed. _"We do not care for names!"_

Xander stepped back, swallowing. "Um, think you should take this, Nick."

Nick took a deep breath as he stepped forward. "Right. Well, uh, to cut to the chase there's this bad guy Imperious who stole our genie and made him grant a wish. That the Mystic Force….that's us, by the way…never came to be. We're hoping you can reverse it."

_"That is within our power,"_ Red confirmed.

_"But we will not!" _Black snapped, waving a hand. _"Go!"_

_ "Wait," _Red said. "_Why is it you want the wish reversed?"_

"Because our magic was taken away," Vida said. "And now dark magic rules the earth."

_"So your world still has magic," _Black argued.

"Well, yeah," Chip admitted. "But, it's all dark and evil and…icky." Madison gave a grunting nod at that.

_"We do not judge good or evil," _Red stated. _"We simply insure that there is magic."_

"Are you kidding me?" Nick snapped. "You really think dark and evil magic is the same thing as good and wondrous kind?"

_"No." _White looked to her comrades. _"No, it is not the same at all."_

"Listen," Madison piped up. "We made a mistake. We became lazy, we relied on our magic too much, on Jenji and…" She sighed. "We screwed up."

"But the world shouldn't have to pay for our mistake," Nick added.

_"If we were to reverse this wish…" _Red began. _"What would you do?"_

"We would go back to fight the darkness and restore the world," Madison quickly answered. "There would be color and laugher and people would be free."

"And Toby would have his store back," Nick added.

"Udonna would have Rootcore," Xander put in.

"Harry would be back to…well, semi-normal," Vida said.

"And I'd have my cape back!" Chip saw his friends staring at him. "What? It may not mean that much to you but it does to me!"

White looked to the other two. _"They present a good case."_

_ "We need to confer," _Black grumbled. There was a silence as the three looked to each other. Madison reached to grab Nick's arm as Vida and Xander took deep breaths. After an agonizing silence, the Tribunal turned their heads to the Rangers. _"We admire the ability it took to get here," _Red stated. _"We applaud the cause you presented to us. By the powers entrusted in us…"_

"Come on, come on," Nick whispered.

_"We….do not grant your request."_

"What?!" Vida screeched.

"Come on!" Xander called out.

_"Our decision has been made!" _Black waved his hand. _"GO!"_

"Now, wait a-" Nick's outburst was cut off as the air around them shimmered and the Rangers suddenly found themselves back in the ruins of Rootcore.

"I can't believe it," Madison whispered, her eyes teary. "They just…left us here."

"What do we do now?" Chip asked.

Nick gazed at the streets before them. "What we have to," he flatly answered.

* * *

Bolts of red and green flew past each other as Harry and Voldemort made their way up crumbling stairs upward. The battle below was forgotten now, the chaos of the world unimportant. All that mattered was the two finally settling things once and for all, Voldemort snarling as he fired a blast that nearly took Harry's head off. It flew past to blast open the doorway leading to the roof. Making a quick shot of his own, Harry scampered up to the top of the building. The wind whipped at his coat as he stood on it, a hundred feet over the ground, Voldemort coming up before him.

"Most of my Hocruxes are gone," he intoned. "They are closing in on me. But before I die…" He held up his wand and fired a massive blast of air. "I destroy you."

Harry gasped as the wave struck him head on, sending him rolling to the edge of the building. He grunted as he did his best to keep his balance. Voldemort moved to him, grabbing him by the throat to haul him up. "All your attempts, all your tries," he whispered. "And you still lose in the end."

Harry grimaced, his glasses shattered but his gaze resolute. "Fine. All right, Tom. Let's finish this the way we started it." Without warning, he thrust his wand right into the side of Voldemort's neck. The wizard gasped in pain as Harry grabbed him by the arms, his face hard as he gazed into this monster's eyes. "Together."

And with that, Harry sent them both hurtling off the roof and to the hard streets below.

* * *

The Rangers (or former Rangers) were walking down Briarwood when they saw Toby once more, being shoved with a group of others. Necrolai was in the lead of the group, calling to the guards around them. "Ensure they are in good shape! We need new slaves for the mines!"

Vida set her jaw. "If no one else is doing anything…I am."

"We all are," Nick stated. With a yell, he charged forward and leapt up, kicking a Hidiac back. Necrolai whirled and laughed as she took them in. "Ah, the now Power-less Rangers! Enjoying our new world?"

"We'll enjoy taking it back a lot more," Nick snapped.

Necrolai shook her head. "It's far, far too late, young fool. I believe your punishment has lasted long enough. Allow me to put you out of your misery!" She threw out her hand to let out a blast of fire that Nick barely dodged, falling into a pile of garbage. The other Rangers moved in quickly to fight, knowing as they did that they had no chance of victory. But they took the blows and throws regardless even as the darkness closed around them.

* * *

In their realm, the Tribunal watched the images in the pool of the Rangers continuing to battle. "_Their destruction is certain," _Red stated_. "And yet they fight."_

_"They have learned," _White stated. _"I believe they merit another chance."_

_ "Agreed. But the vote must be unanimous."_

They both turned to look at Black who silently stared at the battle.

* * *

Chip held his side, feeling his bruised ribs as he rose to his feet. The Rangers had been herded into an alleyway as the Hidiacs moved in, Necrolai's face in a hideous grin. "And this is how it all ends," she intoned. "Your fall and our final victory. The world at our feet and the humans-"

"God, kill us already, just stop talking!" Vida shouted.

Necrolai extended her hands. "As you wish." She was bringing her hands up when a shudder seemed to roll through the city. Everyone, human and Hidiac alike, was confused, looking up as the clouds above began to roll over. The dark tone of the area around them began to lift, colors returning to the land. The damage of the buildings was erased, returning to their pristine glory. The civilians who had been around also vanished as the hard weight around was now lifted.

"No," Necrolai gasped. "It cannot be!"

With a shimmer, the Rangers' morphers appeared in their hands. Nick grinned as he lifted his up. "Oh, I've been hoping for this." The rest of the team joined him in the familiar show of force. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

As they shimmered with light, Necrolai had a very, very bad feeling taking hold of her black heart.

* * *

Harry let out a gasp as he landed on the ground. He blinked as he slowly rose, taking in the forest around him and the exterior of Rootcore. Udonna, Clare, Leanbow and Daggeron were nearby, all looking as confused as Harry felt. "Did…something just…happen?" he asked.

"I believe so," Udonna said. "I remember…" She frowned. "I'm not sure what I remember…"

"The Rangers," Leanbow spoke up. "They're in trouble." With that, he, Daggeron and Harry immediately ran to the nearest tree, trying to put aside their baffling memories.

* * *

The Tribunal watched as the Rangers did battle, smashing their way through the waves of Hidiacs. A flash came over the area as Imperious himself arrived, his fury evident. With a wave of his hand, a blast of energy sent the Rangers flying back.

_"Their skills may not be enough," _Red noted.

_"Then perhaps they have earned more," _White said with the hint of a smile on her featureless face.

* * *

Nick grunted as he rose up, leaning on his staff. "That…all you got?" he gasped out.

Imperious glared. "You stole our victory somehow…but you won't live to enjoy your world returned!" He threw out his hand again only for a loud blast of light to cover the Rangers. "What?" Imperious called out. He stared as the Rangers' armor began to change. Each had a golden carapace around their torsos, their helmets becoming sharper and their wands transformed into large staffs with golden edges, each with a dial-like setting at the lion-shaped head. Each Ranger spun around, their auras shimmering to show their new power, each crying out.

"Element of Earth! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Element of Wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Element of Water! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Element of Lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Element of Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Oh, I don't like where this is going," Necrolai muttered.

The Rangers spun their staffs about and unleashed their powers. The waves of fire, water, air, rock and electricity were more powerful than ever, sending Hidiacs flying in all directions. A few moved in to attack but the Rangers armor was stronger than ever, allowing them to brush off the blows before knocking the creatures away. Imperious began to move to them but the Rangers moved so the heads of their staffs came together. "Ready?" Nick called out.

"Ready!" the other unisoned. They reached to the "2" number on their dials, pulling it over. _"Legend Warriors, United Formation!"_

A massive blast of energy struck Imperious head-on, sending him sailing away with a loud cry. He collapsed on the ground, his armor smoking in various places. Necrolai moved to his side, staring in shock at the Rangers as they moved into another fighting position. "This…is not over!" Imperious hissed before the flashing symbols covered the evil forces and teleported them away.

"Funny, he always says that right before the fight ends," Vida remarked.

A coughing got their attention and they turned to see Leanbow, Daggeron and Harry all staring at them. "Is there…something you'd like to tell us?"

The Rangers exchanged looks, realizing this was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

The explanation took a while, marked now and then by questions, outraged reactions and more than a few blanching looks at the imagining of this horrible world. However, the Rangers' worries over being chewed out over letting this happen in the first place were quieted as Leanbow and Udonna both looked at them with pride. "All alone, no powers and you achieved a feat no one has done in centuries," Udonna stated. "Amazing."

"Sorry it had to happen in the first place," Nick stated, the others nodding in agreement.

"Sometimes, you have to fall far in order to learn," Daggeron gently told them. "But it teaches you how to rise even further. Your new abilities show that."

"And we know not to take it for granted anymore," Nick stated. He sighed. "That still leaves us with getting Jenji back and-"

A knocking on the doorway got their attention. Frowning, Clare moved to open it, then let out a cry as she leapt back. "You!"

The Rangers were quickly on their feet, moving to the doorway to see Leelee standing there, holding a large bag. Her outfit was the same as when they had last seen her but her expression was more sober than usual. "Hi," she said. "I'm not here for a fight or anything. I just…" She reached into the bag to bring out a familiar lamp. "I think you'd want this back."

"Jenji!" Daggeron snatched the lamp out of her hands, quickly rubbing it to summon the genie. The cat-like creature stretched out. "Oooooh, that feels good! Wow, I really, REALLY did not want to have to do that last bit, sorry about that!"

"Oh, and also…." Leelee rummaged through the bag before bringing out a long staff. "My Snow Staff!" Udonna gasped in surprise, taking it.

Vida stared in suspicion at Leelee. "Where did you get those?"

"Where do you think?" the other girl snapped. She took a breath. "Look….this whole evil thing? It's just not me. I've seen the kind of world my mom wants and it sucks." She brushed back her hair. "Not looking for any sympathy but…I can't go back there. Not to her and not to being like…that."

The Rangers were suspicious but Leanbow and Udonna shared a knowing glance. "You always had a soft spot for strays," the man said with a smile.

Clare was glaring at Leelee. "I am _not _sharing my room with her."

"Oh, please, like I want your hand-me-downs," the teen sniffed.

Harry was rolling his eyes when another knock sounded. "I could have sworn this was a secret lair," he remarked.

Everyone was thrown…with one exception. "Please," Madison was whispering. "Please, let it work. He's been through so much. Just…please let him have this."

Vida frowned as Leanbow opened the door and found himself staring into a very broad stomach. "Oh, sorry!" a gruff voice came up. The figure bent his large frame down to stare into the home. "I know this may seem odd but I'm looking for a…."

"Hagrid?" Harry whispered, his eyes wide with shock.

The bearded figure looked to him and broke into that wide grin. "Harry!" He moved in, dressed in his usual rough brown clothing with long coat, umbrella stuck under one arm. Before he knew it, Harry was swept up in the giant's arms and hugging him tight. "Ah, good to see you, laddie, good to see you!"

"How….how…." Harry felt the tears running down his cheeks even as he tried to handle the shock of seeing the giant alive and well. He kept hugging as Hagrid set him down, smiling as he moved back. "Look at you, lad, growin' all the more!"

"Hold up," Chip called out. "This is Hagrid? As in, the guy Harry supposedly murdered?"

Vida slowly turned to her sister. "What did you do?"

At the gathered looks, Madison sheepishly shrugged. "It just hit me out of the blue. I was talking to Hagrid…well, the other Hagrid, in the dark world and I remembered Hermione's time-turner thing and…well, it seemed crazy but…."

"Madison," Udonna pressed. "What did you do?"

Madison took a breath. "I talked to him about it. I told him what had happened, what had been done and he was eager to take part. He said it was far better than living in a world like that so…"

Chip, the resident science fiction geek, opened his eyes and jaw wide. "You didn't."

Madison nodded. "I used the Turner, it's really not that hard to figure out, with that Hagrid. I took us back a few months, before the wish would have taken hold and told him to keep quiet, in case we managed to set it back to what it was. I remembered the date Harry came here and…."

"And I'm minding my own business in my hut," Hagrid interrupted. "When next thing I know, someone looking just like me shows up, talks about how he saw the world ending and then tells me if I want to live, I'd best go into hiding. Well, sure, I had to be swayed a bit it wasn't someone using Polyjuice but let's just say he knew a few things no one else could have and convinced me. I didn't like it because who wants to see yourself getting killed, but I can be pretty insistent when I try to be so I eventually go on and leave me other self behind to take the fatal blow that's coming."

"You…took the Hagrid from that world back in time…" Nick slowly spelled it out. "And switched him for this one…so that one got killed instead and the real Hagrid lived?"

Madison nodded. "I left a note with that first Hagrid to give to this one, telling him today's date and if it worked out, he should come to Rootcore now."

"Are you following this?" Clare asked Xander.

"Are you kidding?" the boy scoffed. "I barely get Daylight Savings Time, let alone this."

Leanbow frowned. "But if that entire timeline of the wish was erased, that Hagrid should have been too."

Madison shrugged. "I thought it might happen but…I thought it was worth a try anyhow." She saw Udonna's stare and put her hands up. "Look, he volunteered!"

"Aye, don't blame the lass," Hagrid stated. "He told me what that world was like, a world where darkness had won. Not very pleasant, too many bad memories. He said if he had to give his life, it'd be for something that kept Harry safe so that's what happened."

"Incredible," Harry said. "So you've been…alive and in hiding the last few weeks?"

"I wanted to come forth soon as it happened," Hagrid stated. "But something told me that was too dangerous. I figured whoever sent the note to be here, today, knew why so I just kept out of sight in an old place of mine and bided me time." He looked around the hut. "Huh. Not a bad little place, sure plenty of a story here."

"You have no idea," Harry laughed as he embraced Hagrid once more. He still had questions of that bizarre world, of being with Ron and Hermione again and, of course, Cedric's involvement. But for right now, Harry was content allowing the universe to give him a win at long last. And it felt good.

* * *

Black grumbled as he looked at the pool. _"We should have erased that other Hagrid as well. The girl's actions-"_

_ "Were to help a friend," _White told him. _"She took a bold risk and a very inventive one at that. Besides, it balances the scales. A life wrongly taken restored yet history continues on."_

_ "A technicality," _Black scoffed.

_"But it stands," _Red intoned. _"You agree on that. Besides, Harry Potter will need all his strength for what is to come." _

The hand waved once more to show a brooding Lord Voldemort on his throne. _"He does not remember but Thomas Riddle somehow knows the time of his alliance with Imperious is ending. He is about to plan his end game. And we must be prepared to ensure the balance of magic remains."_

_ "You truly believe it to be in danger?"_

_ "Would I bend our rules so much if I did not? The great encounter is coming, the revelation of all hidden."_

The image shimmered to show Cedric walking the halls of Hogwarts with a smirk on his face.

_"And when he reveals his true face…it shall be either the new birth of this land…or its end."_

As the image shimmered slightly to show that which was beyond mortal eyes, the Tribunal tried to hold back a sensation none had ever felt before.

Fear.

* * *

**Hopefully worth the wait as next chapter will show more fallout of the Wish before we move to the big finale. All comments welcomed as ever.**


	22. Mystic Betrayl

**Harry Potter and the Mystic Force**

**By Michael Weyer**

**Mystic Betrayal**

* * *

_ A great man once said that "all the world is a stage and all the men and women merely players." _

_ As we begin the final act of our sordid drama, that becomes quite true as our dramatis personae takes to the stage:_

_ At Hogwarts, two people will discover how they have been used against one they trusted above all._

_ A teacher must decide if the sins of the past should still carry into the present. _

_ A once-dark man must embrace his own inner beast to redeem himself._

_ The most ordinary of men will play an extraordinary role. _

_ One who believed himself the true power of darkness will discover how small his part truly has been._

_ Two young people must decide whether blood should overwhelm their hearts._

_ The dark architect of this all will be revealed. _

_ Five young heroes will have their final test. _

_ And the man who lost most everything he knew will be challenged once more to save those who betrayed him. _

_ The prelude is done. _

_ The pieces are set. _

_ Let the final game begin._

* * *

The air crackled with ozone as the blast of energy ripped through it. A bright green ball flew outward to smash into one of the small cans set up along a line of rocks. The bolt richotched off one falling can and to another, knocking it back. A whisper filled the air and then a ball of fire flew out to cover a can over with flames. As soon as it did, another ball, this one blue-white, hit the same can and froze it into ice.

Backing up, Harry let out a long breath as he took in what he had just done. Three quick-fire spells of differing elements and none with a wand. And it didn't even feel hard doing it. He smiled as he flexed his fingers, amazed yet enjoying this rush of working magic so well as if it came naturally.

"Careful." Harry turned to see Leanbow walking up behind him. "I know full well that magic can be seductive if not harnessed properly."

"I've gotten that lesson a few times," Harry noted as he walked to join the man. They were in the middle of a small field near Rootcore, the sun shining through the trees. "It's just…a lot. Even after the last few weeks, to feel the rush of power without a wand…"

"It can be difficult," the older man said. "But you've found a remarkable balance to it so soon. I'm sure with a bit more training, you could be ready for most anything." He smiled thinly. "Which, of course, means there will be many things you're not truly ready for."

Harry accepted that odd statement well. He had been warned of the darkness of magic for a long time and had seen firsthand its effects on others. The bitter irony of being accused to be a dark wizard himself wasn't lost on him but he didn't feel as overwhelmed by it anymore. He had found a family of sorts here in Rootcore. An odd one, to be sure, but then most families were.

He was preparing to start again when a cawing sound came over the field. The two looked up to see an owl flying toward them, Harry's eyes lighting up as he saw it. "Hedwig!"

The owl flew into his arms, cooing as Harry hugged it. "Damn, I thought I'd never see you again!" He lifted the bird onto his arm, grinning. "How in the world did you find me?

A sudden flash of light came, announcing the arrival of a small creature that came up to knee-length, his large ears lifting up with his eyes as he saw Harry. "Harry Potter! Dobby is so glad to see you, sir!"

Harry had to laugh as he embraced the house elf. "Dobby…Oh, my, I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"Dobby knows Harry Potter was innocent of his crimes!" the house elf said. "Harry Potter is a good and decent wizard!"

"Thank you," Harry smiled. "But where have you been?"

"Oh, Dobby has been helping Mr. Black!" the house elf stated. "He sent word he must meet with you!"

"Well, come in, we can talk," Harry said, motioning to the main home of Rootcore. Leanbow smiled as he followed the duo inside where the Rangers were already gathering. "Hey, we got a hit some magic visitor was coming in," Nick explained as the group entered. His eyes fell on Dobby. "This it?"

The elf frowned. "Dobby is not an 'it'! Dobby is a free elf, thanks to the great Harry Potter!"

Harry waved a hand to calm him down. "Guys, this is Dobby, a very good friend who helped me out a few times." He lifted the bird on his arm. "And this is Hedwig, an even older friend."

"Awwww, how cute!" Clare smiled as she rubbed the owl's head. "I didn't know you had a pet!"

"A magical owl is not quite a pet," Udonna stated as she joined the group. "She is more of a familiar." She reached to brush Hedgewick's brow, the owl cooing instantly. "Hmmm…and a close one at that."

"I was worried about him," Harry noted, stroking Hedwig before allowing the owl to hop onto a table.

"Dobby has been taking care of Hedwig," the elf explained. "The foul traitors of Harry Potter would not even care of this owl!"

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said. "You said you had a message from Sirius?"

The elf nodded. "He has found something important, Sirius Black has! Dobby can take you to him right away!"

"Does he always talk in the third person?" Vida asked, earning her an elbow from her sister.

"We'd better get ready to go," Nick said. "Leelee is already at work and looks bad for us to be following her lead for once."

"Let's go then," Harry said, taking Dobby's hand. The elf nodded, snapping his fingers and the two vanished. "Oh, man!" Clare complained. "Even he can do that!" She snapped her own fingers a few times to no avail.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, a dark wolf paced through one of the small dumps in the city. He glanced about to make sure no one was watching, then dropped the black bag clutched in his teeth. With a quick flow of magic, Sirius Black was back in human form, quickly opening the bag to pull on some clothes. He straightened up, brushing at his long coat as he glanced about the dump. "Not bad," he muttered. "Been in much worse places…"

A rattle of noise echoed as a figure shot up from behind a nearby garbage tin. "Hands off, furry! This is my dump!"

Sirius whirled about, a hand to his wand as he took in the newcomer. It was a strange figure clad in ragged jeans and dark shirt, his head shaped like a bizarre avocado with various ridges. While a nose was at the center of his face, his nostrils appeared to be located between where his eyebrows would have been."Who the hell are you?" Sirius asked.

"Piggy's the name, rummaging the game," the figure answered with pride. "It's dirty, filthy, full of germs and disgustingly vile. Now, I know I paint a pretty picture but it does have a downside." He paused. "I just can't think of it right now."

"Sounds…fun," Sirius said, not quite certain of this bizarre conversation.

"Oh, it can be," Piggy said as he paced around. "Look at me! I'm new in town, just came in from another star system in fact." He waved a hand about. "In about twenty years, there will be aliens all over the place! Right now, just me, ready to settle in and find something to do. Maybe I'll win the lottery, set up a snack shop, something like that."

"It's always nice to have a dream," Sirius stated, trying not to show how bizarre this conversation was. A sound came behind him and he looked over as Piggy jumped. "Yikes, human!" He backed up, waving his hands. "You never saw me…" He ducked behind some crates, leaving a baffled Sirius staring at the spot.

He turned as Harry came up with Dobby beside him and smiled. "Hey, pup." He hugged the younger man and nodded to Dobby. "Good work."

"Dobby is too happy to help Mr. Black!" the elf nodded.

Harry looked to his godfather. "What did you find?"

Sirius leaned on a nearby table as he reached into his coat to remove a folder. "Tonks and I checked the body they had buried in Cedric's grave. And no, you don't want details of how we got it out." Harry agreed as he looked over the pages. "Finding one of those…DNA labs was tricky but we did, ran the tests. I have no idea what they mean but guess it's important."

"It is." Harry scanned the pages quickly before coming to the final one. He read the results and let out a long breath. "Damn. I mean…I had guessed but still…"

"What?" Sirius asked, frowning. Harry showed the final page, pointing to a section that even the elder wizard could clearly understand. Sirius read it over and raised his eyebrows. "Huh. Explains a lot…but also asks a lot too."

"A lot of questions left," Harry mused as he rubbed his chin. "But we'd best be getting started on some answers fast."

"Back to Hogwarts?"

"Not yet," Harry said. "No, I think it's time to look to another direction." He glanced at Dobby. "And I'll need some help."

The elf smiled. "Dobby is more than happy to help Harry Potter!"

Sirius chuckled. "Always the interesting allies, Harry. Let's hope we can get all we can."

* * *

_In the space between spaces, two voices talk._

_ One was once human, the other never was. Both are shades of darkness, both desiring power and glory. While their trust is non-existent, they each know the other is needed to achieve their goals and thus, for the moment, they need each other._

_ Evil they may be but cunning they have in abundance. They have waited, they have planned and they have prepared. _

_ Now, a dark ghost to another, they agree the time has come._

_ The Light will fall and the Darkness shall rule as should be._

* * *

Neville Longbottom has never quite understood the mentality of muggle children to dislike going to school every day. At least, not until this year at Hogwarts.

The looks he got from people was bad enough but worse was how it went in classes. He couldn't believe people actually resorted to spitballs, especially ones with a bit of sting to them thanks to a spell. He was doing his best to handle it but hard when everyone ignored your questions and refused to give you aid. He wasn't alone, of course. Ginny was in much the same boat and Luna as well. Although with Luna, being an outsider was nothing new so she handled it better with her unique view of life. But for Neville, being pushed around like this was a hardening experience.

He was doing his best to handle it, keeping up with his studies and secret practices. He was also dedicated to his secondary mission: Making sure to keep an eye on Cedric. Neville never would have called himself the most perceptive person but he knew something was very, very wrong about this man. The way he carried himself, so aloof and arrogant and not seeming to care at all about classes, it wasn't right. Neither was how the teachers cut him far too much slack for it. Except for Snape but then again, Snape came down on everyone. And how the girls fawned over him and Ron and Hermione…it just twitched at Neville's (what was that term Vida had used?) "spider-sense."

So it was that Neville was keeping a careful distance as he followed Cedric down a hallway leading to one of the quieter sections of Hogwarts. Even wearing Harry's invisibility cloak (borrowed for such a purpose), Neville was nervous. Seeing Cedric alone, he felt something..off about the young man. Something dark and foreboding, more than he showed off in public. The way he carried a dark smirk on his face, it was like he was enjoying a massive joke upon the world that didn't know the punchline. That no one else could see what was so obvious baffled Neville and drove him more to find out just what Cedric was up to.

The man was coming up to a small room, glancing behind him. Neville moved behind a column, feeling the need to hide even with his cloak on. He peeked around to see Cedric open the door and enter. Quickly, Neville moved to it, slipping in just as it was about to close. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dark room. It was quite large and filled to the brim with artifacts. They were in massive piles, some looking like they had been there for decades with thick layers of dust around. One item in particular drew his attention: What appeared to be a large cabinet, about fifteen feet high, dark paneling making it stand out with its triangular design.

Cedric paused before it, seeming to enjoy the sight, drawing in something. He glanced at something on his wrist, as if waiting. There was a hum in the air and Neville felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. With a wicked smile, Cedric reached forward to open the double doors of the cabinet.

There was a pause before a shadow appeared, forming into a figure in a tight black dress, frizzled hair and a wicked smile. Neville's heart plunged as he recognized Bellatrix Lestrange in all her mad glory. She was followed by a trio of men in the outfits of Deatheaters and then one of those hideous creatures that served Imperious, resembling a tortoise, albeit with massive spikes along his head and shell. Cedric nodded as they exited. "So it works after all."

The lead masked Deatheater was all business as he spoke. "Strike hard and fast." Neville recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy under the mask. "And be ready for the rest."

"Oh, I will be." Cedric said with a smile. "But first…"

Neville had no idea how he knew what was coming but he was able to dodge to the side just as Cedric whirled around to unleash a ball of fire that shot over his head. He didn't even bother wondering how Cedric was able to do that, he wasn't shocked by anything the man was up to anymore. Throwing off the cloak, Neville scampered out of the room as fast as he could. "After him!" Malfoy snapped as Bellatrix was quick to follow, a maniacal giggle escaping her lips.

Neville raced up the stone steps and down the halls, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Deatheaters! _Deatheaters in Hogwarts!" _Students glanced at him in confusion but it swiftly turned to terror as they saw Bellatrix on his tail, firing blasts from her wand. The creature was behind her, opening his mouth to erupt in a blast of white flame that rocked the hallway. Neville shuddered as he heard the screams of some of the ghosts within the paintings as the frames were ignited.

Neville was working around to fire a spell off to drive Bellatrix back but the other Deatheaters were behind her, also firing green bolts from their wands. A pair of teachers made their way out of a classroom but the tortoise monster let out another blast, this one electrical to rock them back. Bellatrix was cackling as she led the way, blasts of energy filling the air.

Ron and Hermione were coming out of a classroom, Neville literally running into them. They stared in disbelief at the sight of Cedric and the Deatheaters with the creature beside them. "Cedric?" Ron blurted. "Mate, what the hell…"

Diggory sneered at them. "Oh, thank the dark shadows, I can finally stop putting up with you nitwits."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "What are you talking about? Cedric, how can you betray us like this?"

"Betrayal?" He chuckled. "My dear infant, the definition of betrayal requires you to be loyal first. And I never have been in the least. Not to this idiotic cause of 'light', not to Potter and certainly not to you."

"What?" Hermione blurted, obviously confused. "Cedric…what are you…?"

"Ah, yes, I forgot." Cedric smiled as he waved a hand. A glow shuddered outward from it, spreading through the entire hallway and beyond. Neville felt a small shiver but the effect on Ron and Hermione was more dramatic as they both fell back, grabbing at their heads to gasp. As soon as the glow faded, they stared up at Cedric as if never having seen him before. "You…what did… you do?" Hermione gasped out.

"Oh, just a bit to help me when I made my arrival," the boy said with a sinister edge that belied his years. "After all, hard to convince you of my tale of Potter being a traitor if you had such loyalty to him. So I simply had to insure that you two were a bit more…open to that perception."

"You…." Hermione blinked at Cedric. "I just…how could we think Harry….would work with him?"

"No way," Ron gasped out. "No way would he have ever…"

Understanding flooded onto Neville sooner than Ron and Hermione as he looked to Cedric. "Who are you?" he whispered. "Because Cedric Diggory never had the ability to castle a spell like that."

The man simply smiled. "Oh, you'll find out soon, Mr. Longbottom. You all will."

A distance away, Lucius Malfoy was making his way to a window. Raising his wand, he fired a ball of light that streaked out into the sky. It erupted into a dark green skull waving in the air. From the woods, from the hills, from all around, the wave of Deatheaters came, some running, others teleporting in clouds, all targeting Hogwarts. In moments, the sounds of explosions and screams echoed as the fall began.

On a cliff overlooking the school, Lord Voldemort smiled widely as he took in the chaos. All he needed was one more ingredient and his perfect revenge would finally be complete. He allowed his form to turn to smoke as he flew forward to join the madness full-on.

* * *

"Ah, same old song, same old dance," Vida remarked as the transformed Power Rangers raced to the center of Briarwood. Imperious was there with a squad of Hidiacs as well as a pair of creatures, one that resembled a bulldog, the other a Yeti, both armed with axes.

"And so we begin the endgame," Imperious proclaimed with an evil laugh. "I had so much planned, the Ten Terrors unleashed to cause mass chaos. But…recent events…are pushing me to accelerate my timetable."

"Welcome to teenage lives!" Nick called out as he kicked a Hidiac back. "We love messing things up!"

Udonna was whirling about in her bright white armor, letting out a blast from her Snow Staff. "I had forgotten just how…exhilarating this feels!"

"Me too," Leanbow noted as he slashed at the bulldog creature.

"Okay, you two tone it down before you gross us all out," Vida stated.

Inside the Rockporium, Toby was busy packing some albums into boxes as Leelee stared at him. "What the hell?!"

"These are very rare vinyls!" her boss stated. "I am not going to let them be shattered in this!"

The teen rolled her eyes as she followed him to the rear as he packed them onto shelves. Outside, the Rangers continued their battle, easily holding back the Hidiacs while dueling with the monsters identified as Fightoe and 50-Below. The Rangers were doing well, the uniting of all eight giving them a new push and adding to their power in a fight.

"You might as well give up now!" Nick called out as he punched Fightoe back. "Or it's just going to get worse!"

"Oh, it's going to." Imperious leered at them. "It is very much going to." He waved a hand to his staff as he uttered an incantation. A blast of energy ripped out to cover the entire battlefield, the Rangers rocking hard under its light. They gasped out as, one by one, their armor vanished in bursts of multi-colored light. They fell to the ground, weakened by the unexpected move as the Hidiacs swarmed over them.

Nearby, Toby and Leelee were just exiting the store when they saw the transformation. Toby's mouth dropped open as he barely held onto the box in his hands. "Wait. They…but…they are…but…how….but…."

"Oh, damn," Leelee whispered. She grabbed Toby's arm to drag him off. "We have to go!"

"But…how…but…"

"I will slap you if you say that word one more time!" Leelee hissed as she reached a nearby tree. Holding Toby with a hand, she reached out to it with her other and the two vanished, Toby barely able to understand what was happening.

The Rangers were barely able to stand as the monsters grabbed at them, morphers and weapons torn away. Imperious smiled in triumph as he stood over them. "So Voldemort proves his worth at last. I may actually spare him if the rest of the plan works as well as this." He nodded to the creatures. "Bring them. They shall bear witness to the end of their world." He grinned. "As soon as their friend sees the end of his."

With a flash of dark energy, the entire group vanished, leaving an empty space in Briarwood as the forces of darkness struck once more.

* * *

The instant Harry and Dobby flashed into view, they knew something was wrong.

The room inside the Black manor was tight and dark. Sirius was there along with Tonks and Harry was startled to see Draco there as well. Also present was Mad-Eye Moody, the veteran Auror sitting in a chair with hands on his cane. All of them had dark expressions on their faces as Harry appeared. "What happened?"

"Voldemort has taken over Hogwarts," Sirius said without preamble. "He struck without warning, hit hard and fast with some sort of creatures backing him."

Harry looked to Moody and raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been in on this?"

"Followed Tonks to one of her meetings with her cousin," Moody grunted. "Girl never could be stealthy worth a damn." The pink-haired woman glared at him as he continued. "I had suspicions for a while things weren't right so decided to help them out."

Harry looked to Draco. "You didn't know about this?"

The blonde-haired man shook his head. "No. My father apparently decided to hide it from me. I can't stay long, I slipped away in the chaos but he's expecting me back soon." He leaned in. "Potter…you have to know. Cedric was leading them in the attack. He confirmed he cast some sort of spell, to make those who trusted you the most believe the worst."

Harry closed his eyes and let out a breath. "That's why Ron and Hermione…why Dumbledore…" He shook his head. "Explains a lot of things."

"The Ministry is in an uproar," Tonks said. "They can't move in because of the students held hostage and they don't know how quickly Voldemort is going to hit back."

"They're scared," Harry sourly noted. "Like always, they're scared."

A beeping sound came from his pocket and he pulled out what looked like a small cell phone. He dialed on it and held it up as an image flew from the phone, forming into a small ball. Clare was there with Leelee right behind her. "_Harry!_" she called out, her face and voice frantic. _"Imperious has captured the Rangers! Udonna and Leanbow too!"_

"Dammit," Harry growled. "Voldemort has Hogwarts."

_"Oh, no," _Clare moaned. _"What do we do?"_

Harry was silent for a long moment as Sirius leaned in. "We can go there. We can try and hit back."

Moody shook his head. "It's no use. Voldemort has his entire army there, all over the school. He's got them set and ready."

_"Ditto for Imperious." _Leelee pushed her way into the image. _"I know my mom, she's using them as bait for you."_

"Just like Voldemort is using your friends for you," Draco noted. "Whatever happens, whatever we decide…he's going to be ready. He knows you're coming."

"No."

Harry Potter's eyes were narrowed and his lips turned into a slight smile as he turned to face them all. "No. He's never going to know what we have coming."

* * *

**Don't worry, already working on next chapter where it really hits the fan. Thanks for being patient. **


	23. Mystic Confrontation

**Harry Potter and the Mystic Force**

**By Michael Weyer**

**Mystic Confrontation**

* * *

Toby was pacing the main room of Rootcore with a stunned expression. "So…so…the guys…are the Power Rangers."

"Yes," Leelee said with an impatient expression. She was leaning on one of the benches in the room as Clare hurriedly went through a nearby shelf, yanking out a book, flipping through it, then dumping it onto the large pile of volumes at her feet.

"So…they're the Power Rangers which explains a lot about their tardy work detail and such. You…" He pointed at Leelee. "Your mother is the queen of the vampires, Necrolai, who really did kidnap me so I can stop seeking therapy for that…"

Leelee ignored him, turning to Clare. "Just what the hell are you doing anyway?"

Toby kept pacing. "Nick's mother is Udonna, the witch and her husband used to be that nasty armored knight before he came back to the light side and why does that sound so familiar…"

Claire was flipping through another volume, nodding as she saw what she was looking for. "I got it." She moved to a nearby table as she put the book down, studying the page carefully. "Get Jengi, I'm going to need his help."

"Harry is a wizard from England who got framed but somehow gets help from all these people, including a couple who are supposed to be dead…"

"Hey, I am not the maid here!" Leelee snapped as she moved to look over the girl's shoulder at the book. "Just what are…" She stopped as she took in the words and her eyes widened. "You have to be kidding me."

"I need some goblin blood, third shelf on the right," Clare stated.

"And you're saying the world went dark and evil and then got put back right because I'm a bit hung up on that part."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Leelee turned to face Clare, a hand over the book. "Listen, at the risk of sounding like I actually care about you, do you understand what you're proposing? The chances of something going wrong here, the power you're playing with…"

"It's the only way."

"Let's just talk about-"

"It's the only way!" Clare slapped her hand away, her usually friendly face marked with sharp determination. "They're in trouble, Harry's in trouble, my aunt and uncle are in trouble! I'm doing this! So you can either help me or get out of my way!"

Leelee looked her in the eye before her lips curled up. "Funny, I almost like you right now." She moved to the shelf, going through the contents to grab the jars Clare yelled out for her to get. Toby just stood there, staring in bafflement as he took in the bizarre new world he was part of.

* * *

The afternoon sun was covered by clouds over Hogwarts, which fit the mood rather well. Rubble covered the main square as the towers showed the damage of magic bolts in several places. There was also a sizeable hole in the main bridge leading to the school that Harry had to hop over. He kept his walk simple and sure, clad in just jeans, shirt and leather jacket as he walked toward Hogwarts. A gust of wind blew at his hair and he winced as he felt his scar throb. Yet that determination stayed with him as he kept on walking, knowing he was headed to his destiny.

The group of Deatheaters in the square saw him approach, wands immediately out. Harry kept himself calm as he kept walking to them, slowly holding up his hands to show nothing in them. Lucius Malfoy was with the group, his mask off so Harry could see his sinister smile at his approach. "Well, well. The guest of honor has arrived."

Harry kept his face tight as he looked the Deatheaters in the eye, showing no fear. He also gave no reaction when Draco moved forward, his dark suit hanging off him well, his usual sardonic smirk in place. "Time for the ultimate lesson, I suppose, Potter." He smiled as he patted Harry down, dropping his voice. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Why start now?" Harry whispered with a brief smile. He dropped it as Draco backed up, looking to his father. "No wand."

Malfoy nodded and then stepped aside, making a mocking bow toward the castle. "He's waiting for you."

Harry just brushed by him as he mounted the steps leading into the school. He felt their gazes but refused to look at them as he marched into the building. He walked through the halls, seeing the wreckage of rooms and paintings around him. He saw other Deatheaters gazing at him with mocking smiles. But Harry Potter just kept on walking to the moment he'd always known was going to come someday.

* * *

The Grand Hall had seen much better days, to be sure. Windows were shattered, banners torn or burned and it lacked the graciousness of old. Adding to that feeling was the gathering of those inside. Students were huddled at tables, all with faces of fear and terror. Even the Slytherins were cowed by the turtle-like creature pacing about as well as the pack of Deatheaters lining the walls. At the center of the large platform at the end, Lord Voldemort stood, his wand in hands and a twisted smile upon his face. "Everything comes to he who waits," he rasped. "And I have waited so very, very long for this moment."

He leered over the captive teachers. Dumbledore was silent and his face impassive as he looked his former student in the eye. Minerva was more concerned over the captive children while Snape simply glared at his former leader. "Ah, Severus," Voldemort said with sadness. "I do wish you had come back to our side once more."

Snape just set his jaw, ignoring the blood from his lip. "I don't regret that one bit."

Voldemort simply moved to Dumbledore, his smile growing. "So we come to it at last, Albus. "All this time, all the battles…and we finally achieve my destiny."

Dumbledore simply stared at him. "A very wise woman once told me…men who crave power will take all the failures of their life, stack them on top of one another and call it 'destiny.'"

Voldemort chuckled darkly. "Well, thank you for sharing that charming little piece of philosophy, Albus."

"If I may," Cedric piped up from his spot nearby. "I've had experience with situations like this and gloating isn't always as rewarding as you may think. Just get rid of them and be done with it."

"Why are you doing this?" Cedric turned to where Hermione sat, her eyes streaked with tears. "Why? Why turn on us? Why work with these monsters? Why do what you did to Hagrid and Harry?"

Cedric smiled thinly. "You know, the best part of all this is that I no longer have to pretend that you two are worthy of even breathing the same air as I do. I don't know what's worse, your pandering or this red-haired nitwit's bumbling that he thinks is so charming." Ron was about to rise but a look at the men around him stopped him as Cedric chuckled, turning to Dumbledore. "And you…oh, you were easier than they were."

The elder man was confused as Cedric went on. "All that plotting you made about your golden boy pitted against Voldemort here and yet you were so willing to believe the worst about him. So worried he might turn into another Tom Riddle that I barely had to spin it in your mind to make you think that way for sure." He sniffed. "And this is the best you have? It is to laugh."

"Someone will be laughing," Luna said in her dreamy voice, acting like this was just another lunch day. "But the cackles won't be from you."

"Really?" Cedric sniffed, flexing a hand. "Maybe we should test that."

He was cut off as the doors to the hall opened. Everyone spun around to stare as they were pushed apart to reveal a lone figure framed in the doorway. He stood silent for a long moment, taking in the view before him. Then, he began calmly walking forward, every step even and measured as he marched into the room.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort rasped out as he raised his wand. "The Boy Who Lived. Come to die."

"Not in my plans for the evening," Harry said as he walked forward.

Hermione slowly rose up, her face crestfallen. "Harry…"

"Not the time or mood right now," he snapped, a bit more harshly than he planned to. Hermione's face fell as she sat back down but Harry couldn't worry about her feelings now. His walk remained steady as he paced past the wide tables of students looking at him in various expressions of wonder, shame and a tiny bit of hope. Harry's eyes were fixed on Voldemort, who stood at the center of the main platform with a thin smile on his twisted face. Harry finally came to a stop about thirty feet away, hands at his sides and his face calm.

"And so we come to it at last," Voldemort rasped. "The end game. Harry Potter, returned to Hogwarts. To meet his final fate at my hands. As it always should have been."

Harry remained silent as Voldemort took two steps forward, obviously relishing this moment. "Ah, Potter. A shame you have to be destroyed. Wherever shall I find another who might one day match me?"

"I know a few excellent swamps to look into," Harry stated in a flat tone.

Voldemort actually chuckled. "Ah, I shall miss that wit in the face of your doom. After all the light has done to betray you-"

"The light never betrayed me," Harry interrupted. "The light gave me the strength to go on."

Voldemort snorted. "Still proud, Potter? Why? Why did you come back? Why didn't you just hide yourself away completely?" He leaned forward. "Why do you keep fighting?"

Harry leaned right in. "Because unlike you, I have something worth fighting for. Something worth living for. That's something men like you can never understand."

Voldemort shook his head. "There are no men like me, Potter."

"Yes, Tom, there are," Harry impatiently said. "There have always been men like you." It was his turn to snort, waving a hand. "Honestly, you preen and posture about purebloods and superiority as if you're the first person to ever stumble across _that_ little chestnut. You're not. There was a muggle by the name of Hitler who pushed the exact same thing and guess what? It didn't end very well for him."

"I am not him."

"No, you're even worse because you don't even understand how far you've gone around the bend." Harry waved to the Deatheaters. "You think these people follow you out of loyalty? Respect? No, because they're all scared of you, of what you've become and don't see how truly pathetic you are."

Voldemort snarled but Harry wasn't done. "Yes, I said pathetic. So desperate for life, you allow yourself to be turned into this…thing." He waved to Voldemort's body. "To carve up your soul into pieces and hide them around. This isn't living, Tom, this is existing. You haven't conquered death, you're more terrified of it than anyone I've ever met. And all your power, all your desires, none of it is going to matter in the end. Because no one gets to be immortal, Tom. Not me and certainly not you."

Voldemort managed to smile. "I shall live far beyond you, Potter."

"At least I'm not a fool for believing in…that." Harry pointed to a figure standing nearby. Voldemort followed his gesture and frowned as he saw Cedric. "What do you mean?"

"I had some friends…you know what friends are, right, Tom?" Harry smirked. "I had some friends do some checking. They dug up the supposed 'fake corpse' buried in Cedric's grave and did some testing using those muggle methods you sniff at. I won't bore you with the details but the long and short of it is that the body in that grave is, indeed, the true Cedric Diggory."

Everyone impulsively glanced at Cedric in confusion as the young man simply stood, arms crossed over his chest, his face impassive. Voldemort simply nodded slowly. "I had already suspected as much," he intoned. "But it does not matter. I have what I need and with your death, my path to power shall be unimpeded, even by those creatures."

He lifted up his wand, taking his time as his smile returned. "Any final words for posterity, Potter?"

Harry looked at him, then let his eyes glance over to Neville, then to Ginny. Something in his gaze let them know something was about to happen and they stiffened. Harry could see Draco moving to the side of the room and returning his slow nod. He let his gaze return to Voldemort and his lips turned upward. "As it just so happens…two spring quite readily to mind."

He thrust his arm back, then threw it forward as he cried out "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A blast of white light erupted from his hand, streaking through the air to strike Vodlemort right in the chest. He cried out as he flew backward, smashing into the table and flipping over it to land in a heap on the floor.

Dead silence reigned through the hall. Teachers, students and Deatheaters alike simply gaped, unable to process the wandless magic they'd just seen. Harry's face bore a wide smile as he brought himself up. "And now," he called out. "For my next trick…"

He dropped to his knees, a hand to the floor as he whispered an incantation. Around the room, bursts of purple light erupted to the surprise of all. In seconds, forms had come into being as Tonks, Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin and a very much alive Sirius Black and Hagrid had appeared and were firing off bolts with wands at the Deatheaters. Harry threw out another spell with a hand as a shimmer of white light covered the tables of the first-year students. "Get them to safety!" he called to a startled Minerva. While as baffled at all this as anyone, she was quick to leap up and urge the children out.

Outside the main castle, the lights of the blasts of magic were visible to the two young men in matching green outfits. "I do believe that is our signal," Fred Weasley said with a grin. "Shall we?"

"Let us indeed," George replied as the two took to their brooms and took off. They flew over the heads of startled Deatheaters in the courtyard before sweeping into the main building. Laughs came out of their mouths as they burst into the hall, hands scattering to throw out wands. "Come one, come all and join in the fun!" George yelled out.

"The Weasley Wonders always get the job done!" Fred finished as they added blasts of sparks to their flying to scatter Deatheaters more. Neville and Ginny were already grabbing their wands to fire off bolts and after a bit of a pause, Ron and Hermione joined in. Soon the entire hall was erupted in battle that began to spread throughout the school.

* * *

Minerva was leading the younger students to a hallway when a pack of Deatheaters stepped in their way, led by Lucius Malfoy. He snarled as he raised his wand. Minerva spread herself out, ready to take the blasts when suddenly a shape fell in front of them. "Oh, sorry," Phineas remarked. "Got lost."

Lucius glared at him. "Clear the way before you join them in death."

Phineas frowned. "Well, that's pretty rude."

Minerva glared at Malfoy. "I will not abandon them."

"Then you die with them like scum."

"Hey, that's no way to talk to a lady!" Phineas snapped.

Malfoy glared at him once more. "Keep to yourself, creature. Or I'll tear your heart out before hers."

Phineas stared before his eyes narrowed. "Okay….you just made me mad."

In a blur, he sprung into action, leaping to punch Lucius in the jaw. He flipped over to kick at another Deatheater, running to put his feet on the wall and jump back to tackle another masked foe to the ground. Rolling off, Phineas grabbed another Deatheater and fell back, putting a foot to the man's gut to send him sailing into a wall. Back up, Phineas punched and kicked the final Deatheater down. He then grabbed a stunned Lucius by his feet and began sweeping him back and forth across the floor, the man yelling as his blonde hair rubbed over the ground.

"What are you doing?" Minerva called out, stunned at the display.

"Oh, I'm just mopping the floor with him," Phineas replied before finally dropping a groaning Lucius down. He turned to Minerva and smiled. "Mind if I help more, pretty lady?"

Minerva couldn't help but smile back as she followed him down the hallway.

* * *

The Slytherins were backing up to the rear of the hall when Draco popped up behind them. "Just where the hell are you lot going?" he demanded.

Vincent Crabbe started. "Draco…We….I mean…" he waved a hand to the fight. "Your father is in this."

"And he's on the wrong side," Draco snapped. "Come on, you really think You-Know-Who is someone worth following? After this?" He shook his head. "Not for me. I'm not turning into the lackey of some madman."

Gregory Goyle frowned. "But…Potter and his bunch…"

Draco got into his face, his own tight with anger. "You think we're going to get off lightly? You think we're going to be accepted? And even if we are, you really, I mean _really_ want to just stand by and watch those folks kill everyone else?" He saw their expressions as he turned around. "This is our school. It's time we reminded everyone how much we belonged to it."

He fired a blast from his wand to nail a passing Deatheater, then moved to hit another. Pansy Parkinson was the first to join him before the rest of the gang and soon the Slytherins were alongside the other houses fighting back hard.

"No, no, no," Snape remarked as he joined them. "That is not the proper method!" He snapped his wand out to fire a pain curse to strike a Deatheater down. "I expect better from my own house!" He shot off more spells at his former comrades as the other students followed him.

Amid the fighting, Draco could feel a sense of pain at the idea of striking against his father's band. But then he realized that doing the right thing for a change felt much, much better than he could have anticipated.

* * *

"You realize I'm going to be hitting you very, very hard when this is over," Remus stated as he and Sirius fired bolts back to back.

"Look, I hated to do it but it was for the best," Sirius replied.

"Yes, making me mourn your death, wonderful times."

"You'd have done the same."

"No, I wouldn't have."

"Boys, be nice," Tonks stated as she sent a blast to knock a Deatheater back. "You can kiss and make up later."

A shrieking sound came to them as Bellatrix leaped at them, firing off blasts from her wand that Sirius blocked quickly. The woman's eyes were wide and mad as she attacked her cousins, who did their best to defend themselves. Bellatrix leapt onto a table to fire but Sirius struck her with a stun blast in mid-jump to knock her back with a shriek. "It says a lot that according to Harry, our family is actually less dysfunctional than we believed," he remarked to a disbelieving Tonks.

Hagrid was howling as he charged forward with a table, smashing a half-dozen Deatheaters aside. He glanced up to a stunned Albus Dumbledore. "Oh, 'ello Professor."

"Hagrid…" the elder man whispered. "But…how…"

"Rather long story, sir, no time now as I think we have to be helping Harry out!" Hagrid moved back to the battle as Dumbledore rose up, feeling the urge to fight as rarely before. This creatures had used him, had fooled him and come into his school to attack. He was not going to simply let that stand.

He let out a long blast of white that blinded a dozen of the masked men, allowing Neville and Luna to lead the Order of the Phoenix in counterattacks as the battle began to spread out of the Hall. Meanwhile, Dumbledore was unleashing a blast that knocked the creature from Imperious' band into a nearby wall and followed it with a fiery blast that caused it to shriek in agony.

Cedric was crawling under the main table, rising up just as a bolt nearly singed his eyebrows. He looked up to see a furious Hermione Granger glaring at him. "You…" she hissed out, her eyes flaring. "You…You made us turn on Harry!" Ron was beside her, his face matching hers in disgust at Cedric.

"And it was so easy," Cedric grinned. "You know, the magic just enhanced feelings you already had of resentment and distrust toward Potter. I suppose you're not the only ones who disliked this golden child."

The two threw out their wands to fire dual stun blasts at Cedric. He simply stood up, absorbing them and giggling. "Stop. It tickles." His eyes narrowed. "My turn." He lifted his hand to unleash a blast of electricity that knocked Ron and Hermione back, the two yelling in pain as they were sent flying into a wall. As they slumped to the ground, Cedric shook his head. "Like I always say…you want someone killed right, you simply have to do it yourself."

* * *

Bolts of magic flew about as Harry and Voldemort dueled through the hallways. This seemed oddly familiar to Harry but he shoved that thought aside as he threw out his hands to send a blast at the dark wizard, who turned to smoke to charge at him. Harry waited until the last moment to grab Voldemort as he passed by, the man surprised at how he was able to grasp his magic so fast. They flew through the halls, knocking past various fights and conflicts, smashing into walls and then out the window. They tumbled onto the courtyard, rolling about with gasps of pain echoing in both of them as they solidified.

Voldemort snarled as he raised his wand to fire a blast of green fire. Harry was raising his hands to create a shield of white to block it. The two beams smashed into each other with fury, each gritting their teeth hard as they fought back, each beam seeming to work against the other as they poured their might into it.

They concentrated solely on each other, ignoring the other wizards entering the courtyard, other battles fading as everyone saw the main conflict erupting before them. Voldemort cut his green beam off to fire another blast at Harry, who rolled to dodge it then fired off a shot of his own. Voldemort growled as he rose up, Harry doing the same, each ready to fire off another spell….

"I."

"Have."

"Had."

"_ENOUGH!"_

The shockwave of purple energy rolled through the entire courtyard and knocked everyone present off their feet. They gasped for air as all eyes turned to the entrance to Hogwarts as Cedric stepped onto the main steps. His face was tight with anger as his hands were covered with purple energy. "I tried…I really tried…To do this the easy way. But nooooo….You feeble little idiots couldn't keep your own petty problems to yourselves. So now, I have to step up to the plate."

A snarling Fenrir Graybeck rose up, his werewolf features full as he raised his wand. With an almost off-handed expression, Cedric threw out two fingers and a blast of purple lightning covered Graybeck. He screamed with agony as he glowed from within before finally erupting in a blast of energy, his remains scattered across the yard.

"So…" Cedric stated. "I'm just going to have to do this myself. My real self." And with that he began to change.

His body grew in size, to nearly six feet tall. His clothing warped around him, turning into elaborate robes marked with strange runes and symbols, a long cape covering it all with a furl about his neck. A purple medallion on a chain hung to his mid-section and every inch of his skin was purple and puckered. His face was hideous with a long sharp nose, beady eyes, wrinkles and pockets, his head covered by a skullcap with strange markings. His chin ended in a pair of small tendrils wrapped together, his hands with long sharp nails and his mouth turned into a sharp and evil grin.

"What…are you?" Harry choked out.

"Please allow me to introduce myself! I'm a man of wealth and taste!" The transformed figure chuckled. "To be more clear, I'm the galactically feared, globally reviled, universally despised former ruler of the most foul empire that ever existed. You shall soon be referring to me as Master, My Lord, He Who Is To Be Revered. But, for the sake of simple conversation now…"

The grin tightened as he looked to the trembling wizards before him. "You can call me…_Ivan Oooze."_

* * *

**Oh, how I have waited to get that part out…**


End file.
